Heavenly Hearts
by rhapsodythewise
Summary: What? I didn't fall off the face of the earth? Look, it's a double chappie update! 15 & 16! Heavenly Hearts is a story about Sakura with a secret and her and Syaoran in college with all of their friends and how everything plays out!
1. Promises and Goodbyes at Chrismas

Heavenly Hearts- Part 1  
  
By K-channy  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, like I, K-channy, would actually own CardCaptor Sakura! Like I would want to...  
  
(If you believed that, you are VERY slow)  
  
Authoress' Rant: I like CLAMP! (squeezes her hands into a ball) CLAMP (squeezes hands) is good. Go CLAMP! (squeezes hands) No, really. This is what happened in college when Sakura, Syaoran, Mei-Lin, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero-chan, Clow Reed, Yue/Yukito (my cute li'l snow bunny!) and other characters that are made up, but are really part of the story. (Something to do with the cards) There will be four parts. This is the first part, because (duh) it's the first year. I think all you Y+T (Yukito and Touya, hey, there's nothing wrong with fluffy, Cardcaptor yaoi!) S+S, E+T (ET, baby! hee hee) lovers will... love it!  
  
This is also a bad case of a teen reading too much SVH Senior Year.  
  
In this story: Sakura is harboring a terrible secret of the past that is making her push Syaoran away. Syaoran has already admitted that he loves Sakura, but Sakura won't let herself love him, though she does, VERY MUCH. Tomoyo and Eriol decide to do something about it, even though they're working out differences between them, Touya, who decides to help and, even though Yukito and Touya are together, needs Sakura's help, though Touya knows nothing about her having Syaoran as a roommate... yet.  
All this, while Clow Reed looks back, frowns, and adds two special pieces of magic to it... and whaddya get?  
  
HEAVENLY HEARTS!  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Promises and Goodbyes At Christmas  
  
Beginning POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: I remember everything.... Syaoran wasn't in school the day before Christmas Break, so I thought he was sick. I went to his house this morning, with a bowl full of soup and Touya holding my other gloved hand. He walked me up to the house and we knocked on the door. When no one answered, Touya simply pushed the door and it opened. Nothing was in the whole house, including the people. Mei-Lin, Syaoran, no one.  
And he just left, without his gift.  
...Without saying goodbye.  
And after he said he loved me...  
  
Syaoran: I couldn't do it. I couldn't say goodbye to her. I forced myself not to go back to that house and have her open the door, stare into those dark green eyes, and not go home.   
I know, I sound so cruel, you don't think that I'm considering her feelings, but I am.   
I'm also thinking about my own (Sakura) blossoming feelings....  
Which is why I'm going back....  
  
Mei-Lin: I'm going home. Without Sakura and with Syaoran. And in about seven lucky and short years, Syaoran will open up to me and be mine...  
Did I mention that this is without Sakura?  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura loves Syaoran and vice versa. They don't deny this at all, but when Sakura called me, crying her eyes out and holding the little blue bear Syaoran made, I just crumbled and had to talk to somebody. Why not your readers? Why don't I explain everything to you that's been happening so far in the Midnight Sakura's mind, 'kay?  
Okay, this is why I could be living in an soap opera anime (Even though I'm not.)  
Eriol has been trying to get my attention by making me jealous, a.k.a. having fun with my best friend and not me because he thinks that I am the jealous type and then he'll go out with me. (mantra: IamnotjealousIamnotjealousIamnotjealousIamnotjealousIamnotjealous)  
While I keep crushing on Eriol-kun, Sakura is oblivious to Eriol and tries to see if Syaoran is paying attention to her. Meanwhile, Syaoran has a feeling that Eriol does love her which for the past few weeks, I had to explain to him that nothing is going on. Which is why I, Tomoyo, am such a good gossip.  
Thank God Touya and Yukito are good, stable people.  
  
Touya: I knew. I know it's really bad that I knew and didn't tell Sakura that Syaoran was leaving. I mean, what was I suppose to say to her? 'Oh Sakura, Syaoran is leaving. What? Oh no, he didn't want to say good bye. Huh? Why not? Well....'  
Syaoran told me that he needed to leave tonight because he was to leave for Hong Kong immediately. Sakura writes in her diary every night that she has strong feelings for Syaoran. Okay, okay, so it's wrong to read it, but how else is a big brother suppose to protect his little sister?  
I don't want to see her hurt.  
Besides, I have bigger fish to fry. Yukito and I aren't... clicking anymore.  
  
Yue: Wow. Something is going to happen and FAST!  
  
End of POV Sequence  
  
Sakura sat by the snow frosted window and gazed out of it from the inside of her warm home. She shivered, afraid and suddenly feeling lonely, though no doors or windows were open and Touya and Fujitaka were home in there designated rooms. She was only eleven, and one of her very best friends was leaving.  
Leaving to go back to Hong Kong.  
'Christmas Eve is a time to be happy, Kinomoto...' she thought to herself as she glanced at the clock for a moment. It read 11:45pm, bright red in the dark. 'Pull yourself together!' Sakura would have kicked herself at her stupidity. There was no way she was going to pull herself together after this ordeal.  
No way...  
'I didn't even get to give him his present.' she thought, sadly. It was still in her jacket pocket, not even wrapped, for she had expected him to come to her house before he left. At seven, she gave up on him and went to his house.  
But the house was bare.  
"Mmm, you know," Kero flew into her room with a plate of cookies in his hands from a midnight raid. "you make the best gingerbread cookies, Saku-" Kero stopped talking and looked at his mistress watch the stars, though he was sure that was not what she was seeing. Sakura was in oblivion, making pictures in her head. He put the plate down, flew over to her, and sat on her shoulder.  
'Heartache should never happen to one so young.' he thought. He began thinking about what to say to her, with her so vulnerable and looking so weak. She placed one hand on the glass as if she wanted to reach something so near...  
And yet... so far away.  
"You loved him, didn't you Sakura?" Sakura visibly jumped at Kero's statement. She turned her head to him, her eyes proof enough to him.   
She had been crying.  
She rubbed her eyes, sniffling a little. "No, it's nothing like that." she took a deep breath. "But I did care about him..."  
Kero-kun made a face. He wasn't stupid.  
"...A lot." Sakura finished.   
Kero frowned. He didn't want his mistress around that gaki.  
"But, he was like a brother, another Touya, I swear!" Sakura blurted out. She crossed her fingers behind her back.  
Kero let go of his frown and floated over to her bed. He curled up at the end of it. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. He loved you too." He said, sleepily. "Go to bed, tomorrow's Christmas."  
Sakura sighed, knowing that he was right. She climbed into bed and almost closed her eyes when her pink cellphone rang. She jumped up and made a mad dash for it, since she didn't want to wake her family. She heard Kero groan and fly next to her. She picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"   
"Sakura?"  
Sakura grinned. "Syaoran? Is that you? Where are you calling from?"  
Kero moaned. He was almost asleep and the gaki finally calls. Good timing.  
"Look outside."   
Sakura frowned.  
"Why?" she asked. Kero flew over to the window.  
"Hey, Sakura. The gaki's outside." Sakura walked over to the window and grinned as she dropped the cellphone. Syaoran was waving, in a dark grayish-green suit, cellphone in the other hand.  
'Have you come back to stay for me, Syaoran?' Sakura thought as she ran (tripped) down the stairs, Kero-kun right behind her. 'Have you come to be with me, or to say goodbye, my Sakura?' she shuffled her shoes on. She opened the door with such force, it knocked Kero over. She nearly slammed the door and raced into his open arms. She snuggled her head into Syaoran's chest, breathing deeply.  
"SAKURA!" Kero has been turning into his ultimate form to open doors lately and in his mouth he was holding her reddish-pink coat with white faux fur around the neckline and hood. He took it out to her and she reluctantly pulled it on, over her silk green nightgown. In the inside pocket, she fumbled with the present, unwrapped and all.   
'You know, now that he's here, I don't think I wanna give it to him. Or at least have the guts to.' she thought.  
"What are you doing here, Syaoran?" she looked behind him and saw a limo. "And who's is that?"  
Syaoran smiled. "Mine, the Li clan is kind of... powerful in China." he kicked the snow a little with the toe of his shoe. "Look, Sakura. I came back to give you something." He reached into his own coat and pulled out a small velvet box with a little green wolf TY (don't own that) on the top. She smiled at the gift and took it, putting the stuffed animal in her pocket. She opened the box to find a gold ring. Inside the ring was inscprited 'S&S' and on the small, white cushion that it lay on was a small, silver key, the old-fashioned type on a silver chain. Inscripted on the key was 'Promise'  
"Thank you, Syaoran." tears brimmed her eyes, but she held them back. "But what's the key for?"  
"You'll know when you need it." He turned to leave, when Sakura began to have a train of thought.  
'Act now, he'll see the gift. Act later... well, you might not be able to act at all... you may never see him again.'  
"Syaoran!" Sakura half ran, half stumbled toward him. He was in the car, so he rolled down his window. She reached into her coat and brought out an long, blue velvet box. She shoved it at him, which he took. In the process of taking her gift, he took her hand.  
"Don't open it until you get home, safe and sound." she ordered. He nodded.  
"Goodbye, my Cherry Blossoms." Sakura's heart sank. He was really leaving. Her tears were coming back and fast. Three small tears landed on there adjoining hands. He reached out with his other hand and stroked her face. He was about to say something when Sakura put two fingers on his lips and shook her head.  
"Goodbye, my Green Wolf." Her felt her hand slip away from his and she backed away from the limousine. He rolled up the window and the car sped away.  
"Sakura?" Sakura looked to the door to see Touya in his red silk pajamas. "Are you okay... I mean, even if the gaki is leaving?"  
Sakura never replied.  
  
Syaoran disconnected himself from Mei-Lin's clutches and ran to his room, locking the door behind him.  
'Safe and sound is right, no wonder Sakura said that. With Mei-Lin around, I may never see another day without her in my face. I guess I'll never be safe.' He sighed and slumped on the doorway. As his butt hit the floor, the velvet box slid out of his jacket.  
'I wonder...' Syaoran picked up the box and opened it up. Inside, were sakura blossom petals, a note written in Japanese calligraphy and a chain with a ring on it. On the silver ring was a wolf and in back of it, a sakura blossom branch. Inside of the ring, was an inscription.  
'Heavenly Hearts.'  
He smiled and picked up the note.   
"Dearest Syaoran," He began.   
  
I know that you don't like wearing rings, so I put it on a chain. My dad says that my mom use to say that all children were from heaven, so there hearts must be heavenly. For some reason, I think it suits you.  
  
Always your friend,  
Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Begin POV Sequence  
  
Syaoran: Home. Home. Home-baked apples. Homely, Homey, Home.  
Home... just isn't the same.   
Not without my friends. I never really had friends in China. I was very serious for a while, but I loosened up a little. You probably haven't noticed, since I'm always such a happy go-lucky person.... (laugh)  
But Sakura changed me, you know, in a way I can't explain. It's like you feel like a major stomach ache, plus a fever and a very bad version of kidney stones.  
But you wanna know the scary part...  
It feels good.  
Whoa.  
  
Sakura: SyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoranSyaoran ...I never thought Syaoran would leave, ever. But I think that he finally knows how I feel. I mean when I'm around him, I feel like I have asthma or trouble breathing when I'm around him. I keep thinking I have mono or halitosis when he comes near and I constantly check my breath in school.   
Hoee! What am I gonna do?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
gonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegonegone  
And I may never see him again.  
  
Touya: Unbeknownst to Sakura, I saw everything. I heard the busy signal of her phone loud and clear in my sleep. She totally messed up a dream between me and Yu- okay, skip that.  
I heard the busy signal of her cell phone, thinking she left it on again. She does that a lot, and normally, I turn it off at night, then sit by her bed and stroke her hair. I switch on her alarm, which she constantly forgets to do and go back to my room, hoping to go to sleep again.  
But this time, Sakura wasn't in bed. I looked everywhere for her, under the bed, in the closet. I was just about to wake up dad when I saw a silver glint in her window. I looked through it and I saw the gaki, giving her a silver, old-fashioned key. I didn't know what it was for, but I knew that it was important. So I let them be...  
for a matter of minutes.  
Just when I thought he was going to kiss her from the limo, I bolted down the stairs, forgetting my pajamas were on. I tripped down the stairs, fell on my head and finally reached the doorknob. When I opened the door, the gaki was gone and Sakura was in the snow, it softly silhouetting her body, the wind slightly, ever so slightly, lifting up her hair. She was a Tenshi no Sakura, a Cherry Blossom Angel.  
Now you see why I have to protect her from boys?  
  
End of POV Sequence  
  
Authoress' Rant: That was fun to write. It was really cutesy, but we are forgetting our other main character. Know who it is? Wanna see? Read the next chapter, called Promises Full-Filled, Hellos, and Heartbreaks During Schooltime. Remember the promise? No? Oh, well. Maybe you will with the next chapter.  
  
R&R- It doesn't mean Rest and Relaxation. 


	2. Promises FullFilled, Hellos, and Heartbr...

Chapter 2: Promises Full-filled, Hellos and Heartbreaks During Schooltime  
  
Authoress' Rant: Oooo, Hello! Hiya's and no more goodbyeas. Um, think you know what's gonna happen? Er... maybe not, for I am very.... weird when it comes to things like this. (There in AMERICA!!!! WHOO HOOO!!!)  
  
Begin POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: Wow. Goodbye High School, Hello College. Goodbye house, Hello Dorm. Goodbye Family, Hello Freedom. Goodbye Touya and dad, Hello... well, since I wasn't allowed to be ten feet of the opposite sex for all of my life, I guess I'm allowed to say this...  
HELLO BOYS!  
Goodbye Syaoran... Hello...  
Gee... I don't know what's good about that.  
  
Syaoran: Usually, change sucks raw eggs. But this time, change might be on my side. The fact that I live in a house that's almost the same as Quatre Raberba Winner with enough sisters, cousins, nieces and nephews to make the army look like a one ring circus, I'm looking forward to college life. Especially in America, a country I haven't been to, ever! Yeah, Sakura often talked abo-  
Sakura? Why did I think about....  
I gave her the key.... I told my mom I had lost it... but... I need to give her that key.  
What was the point... Though my heart aches, it's not like I'm going to see her again.  
(sigh)  
  
Mei-Lin: Going to college will be a blast! Syaoran is my roommate, we will be in one of the top schools ever and.....   
I will be Syaoran's wife....  
  
Touya: Why did she have to grow up? Why couldn't she be like the short, sweet, INNOCENT girl that I grew up with? I had a cow when she hit puberty, the first to go through it in her class. I hit the roof when I saw blood on the floor, now realizing that she could have children. (Periods... they hurt like hell)  
  
Will she survive college?  
  
Will I survive not knowing?  
  
End POV Sequence  
  
***  
Sakura looked at the list Touya gave her as she walked to her dorm and smirked.   
The Ten Commandments of Touya. (Things all girls, especially if there named Sakura, have light brown hair and green eyes, going to college, about eighteen right now, and INCREDIBLY BEAUTIFUL)  
1. Boys are bad. Like drugs, they are addictive.  
2. Do NOT be like the Nike commercial and do not 'Just Do It.'  
3. Alcohol is okay once your twenty-one. As long as no boys are around.  
4. Parties, Boys and Alcohol do not mix. In fact, be a social outcast.  
5. If you find yourself in a situation where you wake up the next day in an unfamiliar place naked, you most-likely did 1-4 in one night.  
6. If you did do number 5, I shall not kill you. I will kill the boy... if it is one.  
7. Bars... Bars... Bars... just don't go there.  
8. Love is something you can't haste. Love is blind, but your neighbors ain't.  
9. Why don't you just be gay? It would calm me down so much.  
10. Finally and Foremost. Repeat after me. I  
"I." Sakura began.  
Shall  
"Shall."  
Not  
"Not."  
Have  
"Have."  
A  
"A."  
Male  
"Male."  
Roommate  
"Rooma- whoa!" Sakura shook her head and kept walking down the Hall. (yes, in college they don't have halls they have Halls and class halls that you walk through to get to class are called corridors)  
"Touya has gone crazy." she rang the doorbell of room 374. "What does he think he's gonna do?"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and growled when he heard the door ring. He hoped that his fixed roommate, a la Mei-Lin, was home to answer it, but she wasn't. She was out shopping... again, but she had a key, so it wasn't her. He knew that people would be knocking, saying hello across the hall since it was the first day of college and his seventh day in America, but this was the tenth time today. Before he wasn't occupied, really, but this was getting ri-goddamn-diculous. In other words, he would have to get the door.  
  
In the shower, or not.  
  
He put on a towel around his waist and walked to the door. Without looking through the peephole, he opened the door.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?" he screamed. Then gulped.  
'Oh my...'  
"Sakura!"  
"Syaoran!"  
She turned around and he slammed the door. He turned and pressed his back against it and swallowed. 'This was not happening.' He thought as he ran a hand through his wet, unruly hair. 'This is some mixed up, weird, psychopathic dream that I am having because... well, I don't know why, but I'm having it because my conscious has decided to go haywire on me.'  
Outside the door, Sakura was turned the other way from the door, frowning, but her mouth was wide open. Kero was in her backpack, acting like an ornament, but he saw everything.  
"Okay, so you just saw Syaoran in nothing but a towel, with beads of water running down his chest and hairline. No reason to go nuts, right?" Sakura asked him. Kero rolled his eyes at the red hue over her nose.  
"Yeah, right, uh-huh, sure Sakura, whatever you say." He crossed his arms and sat on her shoulder, with a frown on his face. Syaoran answered the door again. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.   
"Sakura, why are you here?" he tried not to look at her green eyes, though they were so inviting, so he concentrated on something else. Her long braid.... no, too close to her face and eyes... her... green halter top... nope, that wouldn't work. Her tight black, bellbottoms.... that definitely wouldn't work. This was getting worse. How about one of her bookbag ornaments.   
Kero...   
'Kero?'   
Kero (three Keros!) sat on her shoulder, a scowl on his face. No, this wasn't going to be the most pleasant school year.  
"Oh, I, uh." Sakura fumbled with a piece of paper in her hands. "This is..." she frowned and turned it right-side up. "This is room 374, right?"   
Syaoran sighed. This might be a problem.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well," she began. "I guess I'm your roommate."   
Syaoran stopped the urge (urge? URRRGGGEEE!!! (GOT THE URGE TO HERBAL)   
to roll his eyes. "I already have a roommate..."  
Sakura smiled slightly, "The school told me that they were having problems and that so many people passed the entrance exam that some were to have three in a room." Sakura explained. She could feel him staring at her and it was nerve racking. Finally, he gave in. He had heard a rumor about that. He was about to bend over and help her with her things, when she smirked.   
That's when he remembered that he was worse for wear. He grabbed his towel and went inside. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a belt when he came back and helped her with her things and put them in the third room, which was ment to be a guest room, but they could use it as Sakura's room. She sighed, and thought for a moment, while he was still in her room. She looked at his chest again and smiled. She walked over to him and touched her gift.  
"You still have this." she touched it with her left hand, tracing the ring with her fingertips. Syaoran lightly took her hand and looked down. The gold ring was on her ring finger. He lifted an eyebrow and she blushed.  
"I just thought that it was sweet to put it there, that's all." Sakura explained, while wringing her finger. Syaoran nodded, though he had on a smile that couldn't be wiped away.  
"I bet you don't have..."  
"The key?" Sakura smiled and pulled out the key from under her shirt. She pulled it over her head and taped Syaoran's chest, right at his heart, with the tip of it. "You think you know me SOOOO well, Li. I think I know you better than you know me."  
Syaoran smiled at the usage of his last name. "Actually, Kinomoto, I was going to say that you don't have the stuffed animal.   
A glint of fire rolled into her eyes. She bent over and pulled out her backpack. In the front pocket, Sakura pulled out the TY and handed it to Syaoran. He looked it over, proud that it was practically in mint condition. He handed it back.  
"Well, Mr. Cynical and Untrusting One, once again, I prove to know way more about you than you do me." she smiled.  
"When am I not Mr. Punctuality?" He smirked. "Besides, I don't think you know me very well, for if you did, you would know what the key was for."   
Sakura frowned. He got her, this time.   
"What IS the key for?"  
He grinned, and his full-on smile made warning bells in her heart.   
"You know when you need it." he sat on the edge of the bed and patted the side next to him. She sat down.  
"This key has been past down from my mother, from my father, who got it from his mother, from her husband, and so on. Every Li has given it to another person they care about, preferably a girl."  
She looked into his eyes. "You care about me?"  
Syaoran smiled. "Of course. Why else would I take my beatings willingly when an enemy attacked you when we were younger? Because I cared, duh."   
Sakura didn't exactly know what to say. (She also realized that there legs were wrapped up in each others and they were practically lying on the bed.) So when Syaoran leaned over toward her face to kiss her cheek, she pushed him away and out the door. She leaned on the other side.  
She took a deep breath. 'Okay, just don't... don't get close to him anymore.' she slid down the door.   
'You've full-filled your promise... so why aren't you happy?' Sakura rubbed her forehead. 'Stupid question. You know why.'  
  
***  
  
Li Syaoran couldn't believe that just happened. He walked to the kitchen, pulled out the chair and continually slammed his head on the polished wood table. Kero came out for a five 'o clock raid. He saw Syaoran and tapped his shoulder.  
"Go away, Kero, I'm busy."  
"Yeah, uh-huh, sure you are." he sat on the table. "What's wrong and what did you do to Sakura?"  
Syaoran looked up. Maybe the fuzzball knew of affections. He suddenly felt like his chibi self, wanting a father to talk to about this stuff. He was about to tell him about Sakura when he heard a jiggling of the lock. Finally, the door was open, and Mei-Lin proudly walked with six or seven bags in each hand. Syaoran, being a gentleman, helped her with her bags and brought them to her room. Sakura heard the commotion and opened her door. Syaoran caught Sakura's eye and for a moment, he wanted to hold her in his arms.  
"So, Syaoran, we heard we have our new roommate, right?" Mei-Lin called.   
"Right." Syaoran called, without leaving Sakura's eye. He broke the contact and walked to Mei-Lin.  
"So, who is it? I keep hearing that they are adorable." Mei-Lin asked giddily. Syaoran took a deep breath about to tell her who it was, when Sakura emerged from the hallway of rooms.  
Mei-Lin frowned. Her face was so famil...  
'Her eyes!'  
"Sakura! What are you doing here?!?"  
"I'm, ah... I'm your new roommate." Sakura said with a nervous smile. Kero flew up behind her.  
"That's right, hon." Kero flew up behind her and grinned.  
Mei-Lin didn't know whether to punch her lights out, or faint.  
  
***  
  
That night was the worst dinner ever. Unfortunately, it wasn't as if Sakura could forget it. She and Mei-Lin did most of the yelling. She flopped on her bed, images of her first dinner at college flooding her head.  
***  
"Now Syaoran," Mei-Lin began. They all sat down around the table, chopsticks in hand. "I want you to know that Sakura can't stay."  
Syaoran, who was helping Sakura to her seat, whipped his head up. "Why not?"  
"We can't have her stay, if we're going to... you know."  
Sakura bowed her head. She shouldn't be hearing this.   
"No, Mei-Lin. I don't know." he sat down at his seat.  
"Well, if we want to be acquainted to each other properly-"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We should have the love nest all to ourselves." she ignored him. "Since we are to be married after college."  
Sakura's head swam. This wasn't happening. "Married?" she turned to Syaoran. "I thought that was over."  
"Apparently, it isn't." Mei-Lin grinned. "Our family has decided that it would be best if we are wed."  
"Doesn't Syaoran have any say so in this?"  
"The Elders don't care. It is up to them to keep the bloodline... pure."  
Sakura frowned. "Doesn't it bother you that you are a pawn in someone else's chessboard?"  
"In my own chessboard, Miss Kinomoto," she put some yakisoba to her lips. "I am queen."  
Sakura squared her jaw. "I'm not leaving, Mei-Lin."  
"I don't think you have the authority to say that, Miss Kinomoto." Mei-Lin clicked her chopsticks towards her. "But until you leave, their are going to be some... guidelines..."  
"Guidelines?" Sakura asked.   
"Yes," she smiled. "First and foremost, as future wife of Syaoran, I believe it would be best if both he and I don't speak with you."  
"Why not?" Syaoran seemed to have finally clued in.  
"Because then we wouldn't have any interference." Mei-Lin thought for a moment. "Also, I feel it best if you don't trespass Syaoran or my rooms."  
"Don't worry, Mei-Lin." Sakura frowned. "I don't see myself ever surrounding myself by anything you own."  
"Finally, no one else is allowed in this house other than you and Kero."  
"You have no domain on that, Mei-Lin." Syaoran said.  
"Yes, I do." she replied. "I'm following the exact orders on what the Elders would probably want."  
"Mei-Lin..." he growled.  
"Yes, Love.""You are a sick, twisted bitch, Mei-Lin." Sakura stood up so fast, her chair knocked over. "You consider yourself queen and ride on a high horse." she pointed her finger at her. She had never been so angry in all her life. "I'll have you know that you won't be up there very long." and with that, she stormed out of the dining room and to her own. She had no idea how she was going to take that girl for four years.  
She lazily got dressed for bed and went to sleep, easily.  
Unbeknownst to Sakura, the Clow/Sakura book was glowing.  
  
Beginning POV Sequence  
  
Syaoran: Okay, I can take Mei-Lin and her b*tchy ways. I can take Sakura and her adorable ones. But why can't Sakura love me the way I love her?  
  
Mei-Lin: Okay, this is not happening to me. I am not living with Sakura and that's final. I get out or she does.  
Maybe I shouldn't say that out loud. You never know what plays in Syaoran and Sakura's minds when they are together.  
  
Sakura: Touya's gonna kill Syaoran.   
  
End of POV Sequence  
  
Authoress' Rant: Why is the book glowing? Why doesn't Sakura want to get too close to Syaoran? If Mei-Lin and Syaoran are getting married, why does he love Sakura?   
  
R&R- It doesn't mean Rock and Roll 


	3. What Clow Reed does

Chapter 3: What Clow Reed Does...  
  
Authoress Rant: Like the story?  
(No answer)  
I SAID LIKE THE STORY!  
(YEAH!)  
That's better.  
  
Beginning POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: You ever feel like you could look at something and see it a different way the anyone else in the world can?  
I do... and it's scaring me.  
Syaoran is the person that I despised the most when I was younger. I thought he was such a pain. But I can't let him near me... I won't allow it.  
No matter how much I want him to kiss me, put his arms around me and hold me.   
Touya is really going to kill Syaoran.  
I better tell him to start running now.  
... Where would he run, Sakura... if he runs off America, eventually, he's going to have to face Japan before China...  
Oh man, Syaoran is so dead...  
  
Syaoran: Right now, I'm thinking about Touya. I'm thinking about what Touya's going to think if I walked through the door with Sakura in my arms. I wonder what he would think if I ran up into her room like that?  
I'm wondering what I would think.  
Of course, this will NEVER happen, by the way Sakura is pushing me away so badly. She wants me away from her.  
But I can't .... I can't hold back much longer.  
  
Mei-lin: Sakura has to leave tomorrow afternoon. I will get her out of my hair, then Syaoran will be mine in our little love pad forever.  
The way it should be...  
  
End of POVs  
  
'Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...' Sakura suddenly felt like she was floating. She opened her eyes to see Cerebos and Yue on each side of Clow Reed. Her Star Staff was in her hands.  
"Sakura." Clow Reed said. "You have collected all of the cards, you have learned the secrets of your family, your brother's abilities of seeing spirits, your father's reincarnated power, your mother..."  
  
Sakura visibly flinched.  
  
Clow Reed didn't take notice, even though he knew that she did. "Yet, you still don't open your heart to my descendant, even after he did to you. Look over there." he pointed to an open void of stars. "Would you rather have this happen in four years?" The stars shifted and Mei-lin and Syaoran's forms were visible, yet made up of the stars. Mei-lin was in a white wedding dress and Syaoran in a tux. They held each others hands, and just before they kissed, Syaoran looked over to Sakura, longingly. She stared back, her heart shattering. She closed her eyes.  
"Don't worry, I won't make them." he said. "Or, would you like this?" Mei-lin's figure dispersed and Sakura's own body moved to the star Syaoran. She practically floated to him and into his arms. Even for stars, they were strong and for the first time, Syaoran smiled. He sure wasn't smiling before. He brought his head forward, the smile never leaving his lips and...  
  
She woke up...  
  
"Shimatta!" she swore through gritted teeth. Clow Reed was becoming like Eriol, playing tricks. He knew how badly she wanted him to kiss her. That was cruel. She looked around her. Sakura cards were floating in the air. As she looked over all 52, they fell, in rapid succession into the book. She snapped it shut and realized that she wasn't breathing right. Her braid was around her throat. She was probably tossing and turning in bed. She threw it behind her, it hitting her back with a thwap sound. She got up and walked to the mirror. Her eyes were rimmed with red. She went back to her pillow and felt the top of it.  
'Yep, I had been crying.'  
She went to her bookbag and opened the front pouch. She took out the TY and a picture. The picture was of her and Syaoran, the night she had passed Judgment. Her teacher actually took it. The stupid costume looked cute and embarrassing at the same time, but she didn't feel like it at the time. She still felt proud as Syaoran put one arm around her waist and she put her head in the crook of his neck. She had felt proud and her smile showed it. Syaoran, however, looked happy and gleeful for once.   
  
And almost ten years later, Sakura finally saw the red hue over the bridge of his nose.   
  
She smiled at the picture and touched her hair. Her hair had grown considerable since then. She suddenly had an idea.  
Taking the SwordCard out of the deck, she summoned it. Then, walked to the mirror. Sitting down on the desk chair, she held up her braid and the sword and closed her eyes as she hacked at her hair. She ran her hand threw it, feeling and smiling at the length. It brought back some good memories. She brushed it, feeling as if she accomplished something and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
"What do you plan to do about Sakura and Syaoran, Master Reed?" Yue asked, as they watched over the young woman.  
"She has a lot of pain in her heart. Do you think it's because of..." Cerebos started.  
"Yes. I think it has a lot to do with that." Clow Reed rubbed his forehead. "He must gain her trust again, then her affection and love."  
Cerebos frowned. "He already has, Master Reed."  
"Not in a way that Sakura can control. She knows that she loves him, and he to her, but..." he sighed. "She must open her heart."  
Yue thought for a moment. "And what of Mei-lin?"  
"Mei-lin will have her heart crushed, yes... but she must learn that being a spoiled brat won't get her ahead in love and life. But she also doesn't love Syaoran."  
"What do you mean?" Yue turned his head.  
"That isn't love. What Sakura and Syaoran feel for each other... that's true love. The shyness, they way they pass each other and smile as if they have a secret that only they know..." Clow Reed began.  
"But, sir." Cerebos thought. "They do have a secre.."  
"Shut up, I'm not done." Reed coughed. "Anyway, how they accidentally knock hands and both blush. You must notice these little things."  
"So, what are you going to do?" Yue asked.  
"What if... what if I make Sakura spill her heart to Syaoran?"  
"You mean, tell Syaoran the 'reason'? Cerebos asked.  
"Yes. I know exactly what to do. Then she will truly know who her mother ment." Clow Reed smiled and nodded. "It would be better that you don't know what I do, you two." He touched each of there foreheads and their wings covered there bodies. Finally, they fell back into their physical bodies.  
  
(One and a half pages?!? I can do better than that!!!!)  
  
***   
  
"Sakura?!?" Kero-kun was flying over Sakura's head, trying to wake her.   
"What?!?" Sakura shot up. Her hair was a mess, her eyes still had a pink hue around it, and her face was twisted into an angry scowl.  
"It's time to rise and shine!"   
Sakura made a deeper squall. (haha) "It doesn't look like I'm shining very much, does it?!?" She laid back down to her pillow, which was calling her.  
"GET UP, SAKURA!"  
Kero-chan had no clue of what came next.  
Suddenly, a huge, (well, relatively small to us) white, pillow was coming to him at a very fast rate. Kero was completely knocked out of the air. He climbed back up on the bed, looking really kawaii with that frown of his!!!  
"Look, I don't care if you go to school!"  
"SCHOOL!" Sakura shot up, jumped out of bed and dove into her suitcases, since she didn't unpack yesterday.  
"KERO, WHY THE ONE-STEP LADDER, BACKWARDS THREE, DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!?" clothes were being flung into the air at a the same speed as a concord. Kero had to dodge quickly so he wouldn't get hit. He counted on his fingers, trying to decipher what Sakura said. He groaned. He wasn't good at math and hockey. He shook his head.  
"I tried! Don't you think I tried! You didn't set your alarm clock! AGAIN!"  
"Grr." Sakura growled as she grabbed an outfit and some scrunchies and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. Kero raced after her just in time to get the door slammed in his face. He knocked on the door.  
"Sakura, by the way, how did you dream last night?"  
Sakura was leaning over the tub, testing the water when he said that. Her other hand slipped and turned on the hot water by mistake.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
CCCCRRRRRR@*@*@*@PPPPPP!!!!"  
She screamed. She shut off the water, swearing to kill Kero. Then, she remembered that if she didn't take a shower, she was not only going to be late, but be stinky. She turned the water back on, this time leveling the water out.  
"What? It was just a simple question!" Kero yelled and grumbled to the bedroom.  
A few minutes later, after she was finishing up, Syaoran knocked on the door.  
"Sakura, come out, now! We're going to be late!"   
Sakura let the water beat on her at little more before answering.  
"You mean Mei-lin waited for me?"  
"No." he replied. "She's waiting for me and I'm waiting for you. Hurry up!"   
"Alright." she said, reluctantly, not wanting to get out. A shower was exactly what she needed after a dream like that.  
Unfortunately, Syaoran didn't hear that.  
Syaoran barged in. "SakurAAAAAHHHH!!!" Syaoran covered his mouth.  
There stood Sakura, in nothing but a bath towel, one foot on the edge of the tub. An angry scowl was on her face.  
"Syaoran! I said I was coming out!" Sakura's body was drenched in nothing but water. Her towel was slipping a little, showing more cleavage than he had ever seen on her before. Her hair and the silver key was plastered to her body. She noticed the towel and pulled it up.  
"I-I-I d-d-id-'n-t h-hear!" Syaoran stammered.  
She growled and walked over the edge toward him and stood in his face, all five foot, three inches of her.  
"Perv!" Slap. Thrown out the door. Slam. That was Sakura's four step process.  
Syaoran stood out side of the door, holding his face. Kero was to the right of him, Mei-lin to the left, both mouthing him off on walking in on Sakura. The only way to escape the chatterboxes was to think... deeply... about Sakura and his feelings. 'Sakura doesn't like me... so why should I waste my time on her.' Syaoran thought bitterly. 'It's not as if she has some big secret on why she shouldn't like me. She just doesn't. So, I won't give any thought on her.' Of course, Syaoran didn't realized thinking that he wouldn't think about her, is thinking about her.  
Sakura stepped out of the mist of the bathroom in a dark green halter top that had a slice of extra skin on her stomach and light blue jeans that accentuated every curve of her lower section. Her hair was styled the way it was when he met her...  
And fell in love with her.  
Syaoran thought for a minute. 'Okay, this time, and only this time, is when it doesn't count.' He could feel the twitch of his smile, but he forced it down.  
She smiled, her contagious smile. "Hi. Hold on, I gotta get my backpack and I'll be ready to go."  
Syaoran shook his head and all three of them walked out the door.  
  
Syaoran: I don't know if I'll be able to follow up on my promise to myself. When the steam cleared and Sakura had her stomach showing, her tight pants, her shirt, so tight on her...  
I'm going to stop.  
But that doesn't alter the fact that she doesn't like me.  
  
Mei-lin: I saw the way Syaoran was looking at Sakura. The light smile, the puppy dog eyes, the way he just itched to hold her. He was throwing himself at her feet, and she wasn't doing anything about it.  
Maybe I should reconsid-  
NO, MEI-LIN! You mustn't change the fact that he would be disgracing the Clan, loving the Clow Mistress after you didn't get the cards yourself would be absurd. He can't love the Clow Mistress, think of what Sanori, Clan Leader and mother to Syaoran and his siblings might do...  
Think of Manoa... my mother...  
  
Sakura: HOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What am I going to do?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
I really didn't care that Syaoran saw me in a towel. In fact, I felt comfortable.  
Syaoran shouldn't be here. It's official that Touya is going to kill him.  
Kero is going to tell Syaoran that I like him, and then my whole cover would be blown. Syaoran would know that I loved him and then would pressure me into admitting my secret.   
Someone unlock my heavenly heart...  
  
Authoress Rant: Um... like it? Well R&R  
  
R&R- It doesn't mean Roaches and Raid. 


	4. Reed's Plan in Action

Chapter 4: Reed's Plan in Action  
  
Authoress' Rant: One of the reviews I got said that it was a good story, yet I could write better. I believe that the Annonymous Andy is right, so I will try to in my future chapters. Besides, It's 8:28 in the evening. I've been writing all night. I am soooo tired. Oh well. READ!   
  
Start POV Sequence.  
  
Sakura: Once again, school puts itself in my life and I'm swept away by Math, Social Studies, English (yeah, they have English here. We use to have Japanese) Science, Foreign Language (French) and then the real school stuff: phone numbers (yeah, it's only seven digits) dates, sideways glances, and meet me at my lockers). This is my life, people.   
Maybe it'll knock me out of my Syaoran funk.  
  
Mei-lin: Syaoran is in none of my classes so far. Oh, look! We have the same lunch period! Great!  
  
Syaoran: SakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakura  
All of my notebook's inside covers are filled with her name. It sucks and is soo pathetic, considering I'm suppose to be NOT liking her, but I can't help it.  
But I am going to get her back... of sorts....  
Trust me, when she walks through the door of the cafe, it's going to hurt me to see her face more than it's going to hurt her.  
But I will forget about her...  
I think.  
  
End of Sequence  
  
Sakura walked up the stairs the cafe. Food was lurking around the corner, and Sakura could feel her hunger pains. So far, this was fifth period and everyone seemed to like her. Her classmates, her teachers, her principal, (Which Sakura learned in the third grade was the American version of a headmaster or mistress) plus, Syaoran had been in two of her classes, American History and Math.   
She turned the corner, finally stopping at the open door.  
  
What she saw next nearly tore her apart.  
  
Syaoran was always the center of attention to girls at school, but Sakura hadn't planned on how bad it would be AFTER he hit puberty. Girls were staring at him, giving him a hug, kissing his cheeks, calling him precious, plus girls had filled up the seats next to him and since Mei-lin wasn't hear yet, she wasn't there to have a cow and Sakura just didn't feel like giving birth right now. She wanted to eat lunch... WITH Syaoran.  
Syaoran caught her eye and for a moment, she thought that he was going to call out to her, to tell her to sit with him. But he closed his mouth and looked away.   
Sakura swallowed her heart. She could take this, she could take this easy. Her dorm wasn't far from the cafe, so she could take her lunch upstairs with her.  
But she felt like eating with Syaoran. Or at least a friend.  
"Sakura!" A guy with dark purple hair was calling to her on the lunch line. Next to him stood a dark purple haired girl with her hair in two pigtail twists. (you know, when you put you hair in pigtails and you twist them to the top of your head (most girls and guys, not all) They were the twins of the school. As Sakura ran up to them, she frantically tried to remember there names.  
'Okay, Serena and Darion? No, that just's shows that you've been watching too much Sailor Moon. Besides, they're not a couple, they're sister and brother. Um... let's see, Duo and Heero.... no, it's definitely not that... err... Trowa and Catherine!... nope.... umm... Zechs and Relina! .....NO! Oh, well, I'll play it by ear.  
"Hi Sakura, you remember my 'sophomore' brother, Jusenori, right?" the purple head girl put an emphasis on sophomore. "He's so into himself, he never remembers his poor little newly sophomore sister." She put on a fake sad face and laughed. "Being a sophomore rules!"  
'Jusenori! His name is Jusenori!' Sakura beamed. She would have to hedge around the for the girl's name though.' Sakura began to beat around the bush.  
"So, how is everything, Sakura, other than my lame-brain sister in your math class." Jusenori smiled, his hazel eyes glittering. Suddenly, Sakura got a mixed feeling of being cozy and being trapped in a very small box.  
"Oh, nothing, except Syaoran over there." she pointed to where Syaoran was working the ladies. He's hair was a mess and his face was stained pink. She didn't know if it was from him blushing or lipstick.  
Suddenly, without warning, a bubbling feeling, like a soda bottle that was shaken too much, was rumbling in her stomach. Her heart felt like lead and she could swear that her face was burning, her cheeks were red and tinged with the pinkish-green, like she was going to be sick, only more of rage, of only one emotion.   
Jealousy.  
Jusenori made a small note of this.  
Sakura turned her head back to the two. Her face was quickly draining of it's color. (Hot, hot, tepid, warm, cool, cold, white, whiter etc.) She laughed. "I didn't know it was going to be this bad."  
"Don't worry, Sakura, I have a crush on him, too." the girl said. Sakura made a frown.   
"No, It's not like I like him or anything, he's just a friend." Sakura's face was going in reverse coloration.   
"Besides, Kawaii doesn't have a crush on him." Jusenori clarified. Sakura laughed at Kawaii's upbeat mode turned down.  
"Jusenori, we've been over this." Kawaii sighed. "I can like any boy I want. I'm a woman now." She stood up taller, sticking out her chest. Jusenori put a hand on her head, confirming the inch of height between them. Sakura giggled and Jusenori made that smile again.  
"As you can see, Sakura. My sister is very ladylike." he said. "Very passive and kind." he thought for a moment. "Actually, those things are all true about Kawaii. That's why I have to protect her from guys. After all, she's my favorite baby sister." He hugged her from behind and she rested her head.  
"I'm your twin!" Kawaii laughed.  
"I know, but you act so cute, you can't be the same age as me."  
Kawaii snorted. "That's just his way of getting me not do date a guy." Sakura laughed.  
Suddenly, a loud, piercing, SCARY scream, mainly a scream of rage, was heard at the head of the cafe. Everyone turned, all conversation stopping, most not knowing the girl, but Sakura hung her head.  
Mei-lin.  
She marched up to Syaoran with fire in her eyes. Syaoran got up from his seat and started walking backwards. Mei-lin cleared all the girls by throwing them in awkward places. Then she flipped on to the table and off of it. Finally, she walked Syaoran backwards into a corner, her raging eyes never leaving him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!???!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?" Her upper lip was curled and the muscle under her left eye was twitching.  
"Nothing. I'm just acting like a regular person, unlike you." Syaoran said with a sneer.  
Mei-lin laughed at that. "And flirting with girls is normal for someone who is betrothed?"  
Girls gasped. Kawaii was swaying back and forth, her brother holding on to her back.   
Sakura, however, stayed exactly in the same position.   
"Mei-lin, I'm not betrothed to you."  
"Oh yeah," Mei-lin smirked. "Ask your parents. Your suppose to marry me!"   
Syaoran looked to Sakura at the corner of his eye, then flickered it back to Mei-lin. Mei-lin caught the glance. She looked to Sakura and narrowed her eyes. Sakura fingered her key, which was next to the Star wand one. She dropped her hands as Mei-lin began approaching her. She hesitated for a moment, before coming out of the line and walking toward the vicious girl.  
"Kinomoto Sakura." she whispered under her breath. She was about a foot away from her. "Do us Li's a favor: BACK OFF!"  
Sakura bit her tongue for a moment as Mei-lin turned to sashay away. Then, she spoke.  
"Don't force him, Mei-lin." she said, through clenched teeth..  
Mei-lin turned around. "What did you say?"  
"Get down from your high-horse."  
Mei-lin held her head up high. "We Li's are not a force to be reckoned with, Kinomoto."  
Sakura finally chose a low, gravelly voice for her last command.  
"He doesn't love you, Li Mei-lin."  
Mei-lin bit back for a moment. She was obviously stunned, but Mei-lin was a fighter. She knew how to recover fast.  
"I may be your roommate, Sakura, but don't you ever think, for on minute, that you will ever, EVER fit in with the Li clan. Don't put yourself on a pedestal, Sakura, because he doesn't want you either."  
Sakura smiled a little smile, but had to bite the inside of her cheek to try not to laugh. Oh, he WANTED her. She just wouldn't let him have her.   
Mei-lin smiled, with full assurance. "I'm leaving in a few minutes to have lunch with some friends, but let me give you this one parting gift." She laughed, demonically, ending with a sneer.  
Sakura was sure she wasn't going to like this news.  
"Stay away from Syaoran, for he is going to be my husband in six months!" Mei-lin watched with glee as the smile was wiped off of her face. She turned around and walked toward the door.  
"Bye!" Mei-lin yelled from the door, blowing Syaoran a kiss.  
All eyes were placed on Sakura.   
'This can't be happening to me... I won't let it happen... I can't let it happen... please, Sakura do something!.... Think... NO!' the voice in her head rang as clear and true as a bell. 'I won't do anything. I can't... I won't get close to Syaoran. Not after...' Sakura looked at all the faces in the room. 'Just show no emotion.'  
She smiled, as if she had given up, and shrugged.  
  
Syaoran felt as if Sakura had shot a bullet through his heart. After the shrug, like he was a casual brush off her shoulder, he visibly flinched. Sakura had turned back to the purple haired boy, Syaoran felt as if he was going to be sick. He waited until conversation was at full swing again, probably about him, and left the cafeteria. He walked up to his dorm, feeling as if he had to do something. He got inside and locked the door.  
Then... he realized that he didn't know what he was suppose to do. Who would understand Sakura inside out? Who could help him right about now...?   
He walked to Sakura's room and saw a picture of the old gang. He mentally checked off there names as he saw them.  
'Rika... Mei-lin... Sakura.... Me... Eriol... Tomoyo...'  
'TOMOYO!' his brain screeched to a stop. He rushed to Sakura's desk, took her phone book off, and flipped through a few pages.  
'Let's see.... Chiharu... Rika... Home... Alex... ?'  
'Alex? Who's he?' Syaoran looked down at the full name of the person.   
'...Oh... Cousin Alexia.... oops.'   
Finally, he reached Tomoyo's number at her college. He phoned her.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, not exactly ready or able to get the phone. She was soaking in her tub while Eriol was somewhere in the living room, after raiding her fridge, eating her food, watching her T.V. and soon leaving to go to his own college, since her's was all girls and his was all boys, across the street.   
Tomoyo thought differently after the voice mail came on.  
Eriol's Voice: Sorry, Tomoyo can't come to the phone right now. She's dancing nude in front of me, Eriol, and now she's giving me a lap dance. I don't think she'll be able to come for a while, considering I have no pants on. Oops, did I say that out loud? I hope your not Tomoyo's parents because if you are... we're doing the laundry and she's dancing to me while giving me fresh clean pants. Uh... I gotta go... Tomoyo's getting feisty... with laundry!   
(Footsteps were heard)  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol-kun, could you give me the bra over there. You know, the red silk one. I'm going to do the laundry.  
Eriol: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I mean... (giggle) sure. (guffaw, smirk, grin, chuckle,) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.   
Here's your BRA, babe.  
Tomoyo: Thanks. (Door slams)  
Eriol: ANYWAY! Leave a message at the beep.   
Beep.  
Eriol grinned. He forgot he put that on there.   
Tomoyo slid out of the bathroom, dripping wet and in a fresh, CLEAN, white, towel. The red bridge over her nose could have either been from embarrassment or anger. She stamped up to Eriol, and was so angry, her words rushed together.  
"HowdareyousaythatonmyansweringmachineIwasreallydoingthelaundryonlyinwaysthatyou  
haven'texperiencedwithanybodymoreexactlynotWITHMEMYPARENTSCALLEDYESTERDAYANDTHATSTUPIDTHINGWASONMYANSWERINGMACHINEISHOULDKILLYO-"  
Tomoyo was cut off at the sound of Syaoran's voice.  
"Tomoyo... nice message. Anyway, it's me, Syaoran. I was just calling because I need you to get down to America immediately... I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, I need you... with Eriol."  
"AMERICA!!!" Eriol began dancing around the room. Tomoyo put the phone on speaker phone.  
"SYAORAN! I'm here... and so is Eriol..." Tomoyo said to the box. Eriol was still in the background, only this time making sexual noises.  
"Yeah, I bet." Syaoran replied with a sneer.  
"Yeah, Syaoran. Tomoyo and I are here. (oh yes, oh baby) Eriol screamed.  
"YOU SICK, TWISTED PERV!" Tomoyo slapped his face.  
"THAT'S RIGHT, TOMOYO! YELL THE TRUTH!!!!! HIT ME HARDER!"  
Syaoran wasn't sure what to believe in America.  
"Syaoran... It's not like that." Tomoyo covered.  
"Yeah, that's why your hair's dripping wet, your in the same room as me, in a towel." Eriol replied, with the same grin as Syaoran. Tomoyo couldn't deny that.  
"What's wrong, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. No use denying it.  
"Well, I'm in the same dormroom as Mei-lin and Sakura..."  
Tomoyo screeched.  
Eriol and Syaoran covered their ears. Blood was shooting out.  
"You and Sakura are in the same dorm?!?!?!? And Sakura hasn't called me to tell me this... because...?"  
"Because she's embarrassed."  
"Why would she be embarrassed? I mean, it's not like she never wanted you to come back. She loved you, Syaoran." Tomoyo answered. "But... she can't show it for a reason..."  
Syaoran felt a pang in his heart. "Why?"  
"I don't think I'm suppose to." Tomoyo answered. "It's just too...."  
"Heartbreaking." Eriol answered. Tomoyo looked at him. "She told me before she left that if Syaoran was in America and in the same school as her, she wouldn't be able to love, him especially." (It's suppose to have the comma there. Just think for a second)  
"Yeah... if she told you, she would probably start crying..." Tomoyo said. "Anyway, Eriol and I would be able to come, but it's kinda stupid to change schools after half a day."  
"Do it for Sakura..." Syaoran said.  
"and you..." Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison softly.  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Syaoran: She loves me... She loves me not.... She loves me... She loves me not...  
She loves me. She really, truly, Honest-To-God, loves me.   
But what isn't she telling me, that she can tell Eriol?  
  
Mei-lin: Marriage... In six months... I thought being married to Syaoran would be great. When I was little at least.   
Then I met Sakura... and that just made everything more clearer.  
Sakura really loves Syaoran... I wish she would just show it...   
  
Tomoyo: Okay, so you wanna know what Sakura's secret is? Well, Sakura left a big hint in Chapter 3, What Clow Reed Does...   
Anyway, Sakura's secret is big...  
Eriol: When I was little, I thought I loved Sakura. But now, I realize the error of my ways. I never loved Sakura... It was all a silly crush that made me think that I did love her.   
But I love Tomoyo... even though it looks like she doesn't like me.  
I guess it's just a Li problem. We aren't good with girls.  
  
Sakura: Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out....  
Okay... now relax.  
So... is it a big deal that Jusenori asked me out?  
No.  
Is it a big deal that the day that he asked me out was Parents Night, when my dad and Touya come to my University and make sure that I'm alright and want to find out stuff about me?  
(Touya....) No.  
Is it a big deal that I'm in love with Syaoran?  
Um...  
  
End of POV Sequence  
  
Authoress' Rant: Hey everyone! LEEETTTTTT'SA PLAYYYYY! (wooo) I'm ready, I'm happy, I'm ready, Love my Pappy, we're goin' to huntin' an', love ya a big bunch an' we're havin' fuun in the suun and everybody wants to play (heyheyheyheyheyhey,heyheyheyheyhey) Please play, press rewind, please be on time, I wish, you could, say once again an' please and say thank you, don't sneeze and please (oh oh oh oh oh), and please (oh oh oh oh oh) watch your mouth, watch your mouth, watch your MOUTH!!!! YEAH!  
  
By the way...  
R&R- It doesn't mean Rumps and Regions. 


	5. Parent's Night

Chapter 5: Parent's Night  
  
Start of POV Sequence  
  
Syaoran: Okay, so Tomoyo and Eriol weren't able to get to America because Tomoyo forgot to take her new Passport picture and then, she wasn't happy about it, so it's been about three weeks since I called her. It's now Parents Night and Sakura seems... a mix between happy and depressed.  
And I have a feeling it has something to do with that guy..  
Jusenori.  
  
Sakura: I didn't tell anyone.. Not a soul... I just couldn't tell anyone that I was going out with Jusenori tonight. It just seemed... wrong, ya know.  
By the way... I can't find my Twin Card...  
  
Mei-lin: Okay... my MOTHER, Syaoran's mother, Sakura's BROTHER and father, plus Tomoyo and ERIOL and what do you get?  
Can you spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E?  
  
Jusenori: I haven't told anyone but Kawaii that I was going out with Sakura tonight. I feel too happy to tell people that. It would just ruin the thought.  
But... I wonder if Clow Reed knows that I really love her.  
  
Kawaii: Okay, here's the plan. Jusenori goes out with Sakura, I fish for a date with Syaoran. Then, Sakura will have a blast and Syaoran will have so much fun that when they get back home, both will be too tired to talk to each other. Then, Jusenori's gonna pick up Sakura to go to school the next morning and...  
That's the Plan... and well... Clow Reed did say to use Jealously.  
  
Eriol: Okay, on the plane and gettin' ready to go into the American airport. But I'm not thinking about that right now. I'm thinking about Tomoyo, who just fell asleep on my shoulder. I'm thinking about how cute she is when she smiles in her sleep. I'm thinking about what she's going to think up to get to Sakura's. I'm thinking...  
That I do too much thinking.  
  
Touya: Okay, so I'm going to see Sakura tonight and I'm gonna try to get her to tell me why she hasn't been calling, e-mailing, mailing, or flying to Japan just to give her brother a big ol' hug.  
  
Also, if she has a boyfriend (s)  
  
End of POV Sequence  
  
Sakura and Jusenori walked into Sakura's dorm and she shut the door quietly behind them. All of the curtains had been drawn and the lights were off. She dropped her bookbag by the door and pressed the light on her digital watch and frowned.  
'7:30pm! How long HAVE we been in the library?!?!?!?!?!?!?' she thought. It had been Jusenori's idea to study in the library after school, a pre-thing of togetherness before the date. Now that they were in the dorm, it seemed like nothing. Ju-chan actually made Sakura laugh harder than it did if she were with Eriol and was playing tricks on Syaoran.  
'Syaoran...' she thought. That was weird. It was strange, but she hadn't thought about him all night. Today, he was very secluded and wished not to speak with anyone. Mei-lin just explained that the Li Clan was coming. She had been a little moody herself, but she just said that she was PMSing royally.  
"Well, I guess no one's home." Sakura started.  
"Yeah, I guess not." Jusenori put one hand on her cheek. He leaned over to kiss her when a huge light came on in her head and Syaoran's face entered her mind's eye.  
No... wait. The light was really on...  
and Syaoran, in a black tux, was right behind Jusenori...  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes , then opened them after five seconds. Real... This was real.. this was all real. He cleared his throat and for a moment, Sakura saw hurt.  
Then anger...  
Finally envy and jealously.  
And ending with...  
...with...  
Sakura would have cocked her head if Jusenori wasn't there, still holding her cheek.  
She couldn't tell.  
Jusenori dropped his hand on Sakura's face and turned to him, with one arm around her waist.  
"I just wanted to say that Touya and your dad were here. They just went downstairs to the auditorium to get 'acquainted.'" Syaoran explained. "I was going down there myself... I think my mom and aunt might be there."  
Sakura swallowed. 'Please just don't suggest that we...'  
"Sakura, let's go down and I can meet your parents." Jusenori looked to Syaoran. "Do you mind our company downstairs, Syaoran."  
"Li... call me Li."  
Sakura bit her tongue. Syaoran only allowed certain people call him Syaoran. To everyone else, his name was Li.   
And that ment that he didn't trust you.   
For Sakura, that sentence had ended with a yet. She had a feeling that he wouldn't ever trust Jusenori.  
Jusenori smiled ruefully. "Li."  
"Jusenori, I don't think we're dressed for the occasion." Sakura was getting sick to her stomach. She was searching the ends of the earth for ideas.  
"Nonsense. I can go get something from my dorm and you can get changed into a cute little dress here." he kissed her cheek.  
Both Sakura and Syaoran flinched at the sudden moment of affection but the aftermath of it was Sakura blushed, yet felt uncomfortable, and Syaoran's anger bubbled in his heart.  
"I'll be right back." he opened the door and as soon as it slammed, Syaoran turned on his heel and started walking to the hall of rooms.   
"You could just give him a chance, Li." Sakura's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned slowly, and Sakura could swear that he could hear her heart beating.  
"Syaoran. I told you before, you can call me Syaoran." he said.   
"Yeah, well. By the way your treating Jusenori, I thought you ment me, too."  
"Humph. By the way your treating me, I guess it would be right to think I ment you." he remarked. Sakura almost gasped, but he continued. Very softly. "But I didn't." he turned to walk again.  
"That still doesn't give me a reason for why you don't like Jusenori." she narrowed her eyes. "I... I actually think your jealousy of him.   
(ooooh)  
Syaoran whipped around. "ME! WHY?"  
Sakura added a squall to her face. "Maybe your jealous because he has something you don't, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what!"  
She tried to rush right through him, but Syaoran grabbed her wrists. She balled up her fists and tried to pull away, but Syaoran was stronger.  
"But still. ME! Jealous of that GAKI! THAT PRETTY BOY?!?!?!?!?!?"  
Sakura stopped struggling for a moment, knowing the right retort to that question. "You really shouldn't talk, your a really cute guy your basically a pretty boy your-..." she bit her tongue to keep herself from talking.   
She wasn't suppose to say that.  
Syaoran looked down for a moment, apparently in thought. A smile played with the ends of his mouth when he looked up a little, with the bangs crossing into his eyes. It was a very devious look on him, kinda playful in a dangerous way.  
He looked at her, full in the face, his eyes narrowed and a slowly a smirk formed on his face.   
"You think I'm cute?" Syaoran started walking toward her.  
Sakura felt her face heating; she waltzed back, dancing from his eyes. "N-N-No...." She tried to cover her face with her hands, but Syaoran wasn't letting her. He was reading her face.  
"Your right, you don't think I'm cute." Syaoran's face was lighting up by the moment.  
Sakura wasn't sure if she liked what he was going to say.  
"You think I'm REALLY cute!" Syaoran said gleefully. Sakura could help but smile a little, but she squelched it fast. He lowered his head to her left ear.   
"Does this mean you have potential feelings for me?" Sakura felt her skin burn and when he brought his head back up, he had stopped smiling, but his eyes were sparkling and in that tuxedo, he looked DANGEROUSLY HOT. She turned her head away from him, her eyes were tearing. She had backed up into the wall. He put her hands above her head and whispered into her ear, his lips tracing her cheek.  
"Sakura... if you love me, why do you put yourself through all this pain? We CAN be together, just let me explain it to my mothe-.."  
"NO!" Sakura exclaimed, taking him by surprise. "NO! NO! NO!"  
"Why?!? Why?!?" Syaoran's voice had more hurt and pain in it than anger. "IF I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU, WHY DON'T YOU JUST..." Syaoran calmed down. He dropped her hands. Sakura was breathing deeply and shaking something terrible. He knew that if he touched her again, she would break down and cry.  
"Just, at least... let me comfort you." He, very slowly, brought his hands down to her waist. He rubbed her back, stroking the back of her head. Her bare legs from her short skirt rubbed against his pants. Her rocked with her a little, swaying to a beat in his head. Her head was on his chest, and everytime her bent his neck, he would catch a whiff of he shampoo... a mix of exotic fruits and wild flowers. Her hair had actually grown about half and inch since she cut it and she had uncurled the slight curl at the ends. He took her chin again.  
"Sakura..." he whispered. He cupped her face and brought her face to his. She pulled her neck away and to the side. She slowly pulled away, not wanting to lose the warmth of his body on hers.  
"I gotta... gotta get dressed." she smiled ruefully. "Sorry."  
"Fine." Syaoran agreed. Sakura turned to walk away, but then, she felt a soft pat on her backside. She turned around to see Syaoran, giving her a guy-likes-what-he-sees look.  
"Don't be long..."  
She smiled. "I won't be." She went to her room and found Kero-kun, arms folded, and his cute little pudgy face distorted into a frown, on the edge of the bed.  
"What were you doing Sakura?"  
Sakura scowled. "You should be happy. I pushed him away."  
"Exactly!" Kero exclaimed. "You love him, right? Don't lie to me..."  
Sakura sighed.  
"Your going out with Jusenori tonight, yet... here's what I don't get..." He cleared his throat. "YOU LOVE THE GAKI!!! What's WRONG with you, SAKURA?!?!?!?!?"  
Sakura's squall (Sakura gets a lot of these) deepened. "What's it to you?!?"  
Kero rolled his eyes. "Nothin'... come on, get dressed."  
  
***  
  
Sakura watched the elevator tick down from 3 to 2. She was the only barrier between Syaoran and Jusenori, and if a fight broke out, she didn't think that her dress would survive it. It was a long, binding, green dress with the turtleneck, no sleeves, the heart with wings on her chest was only a shape, for it was cut out, showing more cleavage than she expected and a few little yellow lightning bolts going in certain places. Her hair was half up, half down, two squares of green cloth holding two buns on each side of her head.   
Luckily, if a fight did break out, she had two long slits going from her thighs.   
Unfortunately, there were the only three on the elevator, and they had to go from 2-1-cafeteria-auditorium-gym-pool-Dance Hall. She took out two matching green and yellow sparkled fan out of her green purse. It was going to be a long night.  
  
"Where is she?!?!??!?" Tomoyo and Touya asked simultaneously. Fujitaka and Yukito rolled there eyes. Some things will never change.   
Mei-lin was also starting to worry. Manoa, Sanori, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei and some of the other Elders were getting antsy. Mei-lin wrung her hands as she watched the elevator floors.   
Xiefa studied Mei-lin's face. She saw the need to please, sadness, heartbreak, and pain. But inside all of this, she saw Mei-lin's true beauty. She saw Sakura in Mei-Lin's thoughts and though, her outside personality is telling her to hate Kinomoto Sakura... the inside loves her like a sister. Xiefa was about to give Mei-Lin a hug when the elevator doors opened.  
Syaoran, Sakura and Jusenori walked out. Sakura dropped her fans and ran to Touya. He hugged his baby sister and held her at arms length.  
"Look at you... you look..." He spotted her dress, with it's 'hole' and frowned. "You look cold, Sakura. Do you want my jacket?" He began to take off his tuxedo jacket. She shook her head. She smiled as Yukito handed her back her fans and put an arm around her shoulders. Sakura frowned inwardly. Something was seriously wrong if Yukito and Touya weren't touching by now.  
"No, I'm fine, Touya."  
"Are you sure, I mean..." He looked back down at the hole...   
"Really, I'm fine."  
"But..." Sakura hugged Touya again, cutting him off.  
"Just... shut up." Yukito lead them to the table. Since there was no more than one big table left, the Li and Kinomoto families + Tomoyo, Eriol and Jusenori had to share it. Sakura took a seat and found herself in-between Jusenori and Syaoran. She inwardly groaned and looked behind herself at the circular dance floor. Usually, she would be happy if she got to dance, but now the thought of Yukito and Touya crossed her mind. She would have to ask one of them- preferably Yukito- later. She bit her bottom lip as she realized that she spaced out by watching the dance floor and was now coming back to Earth, but had no time to wonder because Kawaii took the stage with a microphone.  
Kawaii smiled, her long, gold dress that matched her eyes. "Hi everyone! I'm Kadowski Kawaii and I'm your hostess tonight!"   
Sakura joined in with the applause, still looking warily at the dance floor. She had a funny feeling in her stomach, which she couldn't decipher if it was good or bad. She looked up and Touya was looking at her funny. They caught eyes, as he looked to Syaoran.   
She raised an eyebrow.   
He looked to Jusenori.  
She frowned.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
She shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably her dress again.  
"Okay, our festivities tonight are mainly Freshman parents meeting and teachers telling the parents how wonderful we are."   
A small murmur of laughter.  
"I hope that Freshman will show their parents around the school and their dorms. Hopefully, they will also tell who their roommates are and how they are getting along with them." Kawaii glanced at Sakura and winked. A lot of people didn't catch it, but Sakura had that funny feeling in her stomach again.  
"The first part of our Parents' night will be mostly a tour de school. Then, when everyone is done, we will have dancing, eating and festivities. Finally, we will show all parents that live in farther places to guestrooms and then we'll call it a night. Tomorrow, we will have something our school likes to call 'The Ultimate Challenge!' Mainly, every freshman will take one member of the family to join the Family Team. There will be a Freshman Team and A Family Team. If the Freshman Team wins, that member of the family will have something we call 'Consequences.' I will spin a wheel of doom and what ever that wheel stops on, all the family members must do. If the Family Team wins... well... I won't even go there..." Kawaii grinned demonically. "So... have a good time... we'll start the dancing part of the night in an hour and a half. Go!"  
Sakura smiled as Touya helped her out of her seat. He took her hand and lead her to the elevator.  
"So, what about that Freshman vs. Family thing? How 'bout you take me on, Sakura?" Touya grinned. Yukito rolled his eyes as he caught up with them.  
"Why do you want to beat Sakura? Isn't she just too cute to do that?" Yukito asked. He rubbed his eyes.  
"Are you tired, Yu-kun?" Sakura asked.  
"No, just hungry." Yukito smiled. Suddenly, Sakura's bag rumbled.  
"Sakura, was that you?" Touya asked. That was a little loud, even for Sakura's standards.  
"No, it wasn't me, it was..." All of a sudden, realization took over her and she ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, after she was aware that no one was in there. She went over to the nearest sink and dumped out her bags contents. One of the last things that came out was Kero, who had lipstick marks all over his face.  
"Next time, cap that thing properly, would ya?" He rubbed his face, but it smeared all over it, making his usually gold head a luscious hot pink. Sakura turned on the faucet and put him into it.  
"HEY! THAT'S HOT!!!!"  
"SORRY! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT TRIED TO SECRETLY PUT MYSELF INTO A POCKETBOOK!" Sakura yelled back. She calmly turned on the cold water and ripped off a paper towel. She wiped his face off and turned off the water. Then she sat him on her purse and frowned.  
"Explain."   
"Explain what?" Kero asked.  
"Why you were in my purse on the most traumatizing day of my life!" Sakura wrung her hands.  
"What's to explain? The whole Parent's Day thing is really a banquet. I was hungry!" Kero explained. "Besides, I felt something. Anyway, why are you so high-strung?"  
"Well... Touya, Jusenori and Syaoran are all in the same room. Yukito is ignoring Touya... which is really weird. Plus Mei-lin and the Li family and my family and Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol..." she picked up her lip gloss and frowned. "You ate this, didn't you?"  
"Hey, you heard my stomach, I was hungry. Anyway, Eriol? Jusenori and Kawaii?"  
"How do you know about Kawaii?" Sakura asked.  
"Hey Sakura, are you still missing the Twin Card?"  
Sakura slapped her forehead. She had been so wrapped up in the whole ordeal of Syaoran that she had forgotten that she was missing a Sakura Card. She frowned at him.  
"What are you implying about Jusenori and Kawaii? So what, there twins." Sakura shrugged. "Coincidence."  
"Yeah, a real coincidence considering that they are the only twins in the school." Kero-kun crossed his chubby arms.  
"You have no way of knowing that." Sakura fought back.  
"Yeah, I do. While you were out wondering what you were going to do about Syaoran, I was looking through file cabinets and stuff, looking up people's names and finding out the what's what. Hey, did you know Syaoran's gett-?"  
"Married? Save it. Anyway, what did you find out on Kawaii and Jusenori?" Sakura asked.  
Kero frowned. "That's just the thing. I found nothing. They weren't registered for the school." Kero said. "But, when you walked into the door with Jusenori, I felt something like half a power, so I snuck into your bag. I felt the other half only when Kawaii took center stage. The only thing that didn't make sense was that no one else can control the cards but you and the person who had them last who was..."  
Sakura gasped. "Clow Reed."  
'So that's what he did...' Kero thought. 'Woah.'  
"But, you know Clow Reed is dead and had been reincarnated into a physical body that can easily become close to the Cards and we call him..." Kero started.  
Sakura nodded. "Eriol. But why would HE make one card into human bodies? A practical joke, maybe?"  
Kero looked away and shrugged.  
"Kero! You know something I don't! What is it?!?"  
"No, I don't know anything, Sakura." He lied, "By the way, if you stay in the bathroom too long, people are going to get ideas." Kero grinned.  
Sakura frowned. He was right.  
There was a knock on the door. "Um.. excuse me? But can you open the door? I have to go to the bathroom."  
Sakura sighed, put all of her belongings back in her bag with Kero, who was now a doll and opened the door for the girl. She stormed out herself.  
"Sakura?" Yukito ran up to her, followed by Touya. "Why are you so angry?"  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Forget it, let's go to my dormroom."   
Touya frowned, and Fujitaka shrugged. He patted Touya on the shoulder.  
"Hormones." He walked ahead of his son. Touya's frown deepened.  
"Hey, Dad!" He ran toward him. "Whaddya mean, HORMONES! Sakura doesn't have hormones!!!!"  
Sakura smiled, despite her lack of knowledge in the Jusenori and Kawaii department.  
They walked to the dormroom, passing the RA and fellow classmates. "Touya, have you seen Syaoran?" Sakura asked. She was realizing that he wasn't anyway near the dormitory. She put the key into the lock and began to turn it.  
"Yeah, he said something about showing his family to his apartment."  
"WHAT!" But Sakura's fingers were working faster than her brain and before she knew it, the door was open. She closed her eyes, afraid of what she might see and when she opened them...  
She was face to face with Syaoran.  
He looked at Sakura and as they locked eyes, so did Touya. Touya narrowed his eyes.  
Sakura began to speak, "Um.. this doesn't look like a good ti-..."  
"Syaoran!!! Syaoran!" Sanori walked out of the hall of rooms with Manoa and Mei-lin. "I think that we should check the.. Oh my..." Sanori stopped short. "Syaoran? Who's that?"  
"WE KNEW IT!!!" Fuutie ran out of Sakura's room who was followed by Fanren and Feimei who held the Sakura book.   
"Syaoran's got another female roommate!" Fanren yelled proudly.  
"And.... it's the CARD MISTRESS!!!" Feimei stated.  
Manoa turned to Syaoran. "What's the meaning of this, Syaoran?" she narrowed her eyes. Syaoran gulped. Sakura froze at the door.   
Touya spoke first. "What exactly is a Card Mistress, Sakura?"   
Xiefa racked her brain for an answer. "Uh... uh... a Card Mistress is a person who... who is the main dealer in... in... a game that Sakura and Syaoran played ever since they first met... yeah... see... in a deck there are fifty-two cards. The... the thing is... they were... they are very special and were created by...a-a-a- p-powerful guy... yeah. The thing was our mother and Manoa wanted them... a lot, because they were so beautiful... which is why Syaoran tried to beat Sakura up for them... but.... she ended up being okay... 'cause he really didn't want to... and now... Feimei here, was trying to bring the cards back to our mother... but that won't be happening... because they're Sakura's!!! If Syaoran won the ultimate game, he would have had the cards, but the person that they decided to be judge beat him and Sakura won... yeah... that's it." Xiefa babbled.   
'Hey, at least I'm not really lying...' she thought. Besides, she was getting sick of her sisters messing up their little brother's life, anyway. It wasn't as if Sakura and Syaoran were romantically involved, right?   
"Excuse us for a moment." She pushed Fuutie into the bathroom and put a chair on the doorknob. Then, she bolted Fanren in Syaoran's room and Feimei went into Mei-lin's after she took the Sakura book.  
Sakura walked fully into the apartment, followed by her family and friends. She looked toward Manoa and saw a scary glint in her eyes.  
"Young lady," Manoa began. "If you are having trouble finding you dorm, then I suggest that you find the nearest RA and leave this place immediately."  
"Ma'am. This is my dormroom." Sakura stated, just as edgy.  
Manoa narrowed her eyes. "I suggest you change it then, because you aren't welcome here." Manoa replied.  
"Yes. She. Is." Syaoran let every syllable roll off his tongue like liquid. Syaoran was tense. If someone touched him right now, he would probably break. Sakura bit her own tongue. She was afraid that she might yell at him, Mei-lin's mother, or burst into tears.   
"This is Mei-lin's, Sakura's, and my own dormroom. We are roommates. We do not make the rules of the way they put people together, we just live there. So what if the Card Mistress is my roommate?" Syaoran said.  
Touya raised an eyebrow.   
"He's your WHAT!" He took Sakura's shoulder and spun her around. "Didn't you read the Ten Commandments of Touya? The very last one was..."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah... but you really didn't think I would follow all of them did you?" Sakura grinned. Touya frowned... which one's exactly DID she break?  
"Back to the task at hand." Sanori replied. "Syaoran, you are suppose to be spending quality time with you bride-to-be. We are not trying to hurt you, we're just trying to keep everything together."  
Tomoyo and Eriol gave each other a sideways glance.  
Sakura turned pale.  
"Whoa... Wait, they are suppose to be getting hitched?" Touya looked troubled. Touya opened his mouth to say more when Kawaii burst in the door.  
"Oh... hi Sakura... I was... just gonna... help you... with... uh... I mean... I... uh..." Kawaii stammered. Clearly, she was out of breath.  
'She must have run, like, a million stairs.' Sakura realized.   
"Good Lady." Manoa spoke again. "I realized that you might be another roommate, but..."   
"Oh.. me? No, no, no... it's just that.... Sakura can... move into my apartment if she likes." Sakura caught Kawaii's eye. "Ye..Yeah... I could- I could do that." They both nodded idiotically. "I could do that..."  
"Sakura, you don't really have to move out." Syaoran told her. She looked up to see that his eyes were pained.   
"It might work out for the best." She bit her bottom lip and ruefully smiled.   
"Yeah." he said, hoarsely. He coughed a little and cleared his throat.  
"Well, now that that's over and done with!" Kawaii grabbed Sakura hand. "She can sleep over my house tonight. I have extra double beds in my apartment. Plus... I have a big living room. We'll bunk out, right?" She looked into Sakura's eyes. Sakura got the picture.   
"Right! Let me just get a few things." Sakura ran to her room and took out her bag. There were very few things she had not unpacked, so she scrambled around her room, picking up enough stuff for about a week. She got to her dresser and stopped. On the vanity was the key. She didn't want it to choke her with the turtle neck. She pulled the ring off of her left ring finger and placed it by the key. She suddenly felt naked, as if a part of her was missing. She shook off the feeling and left the room, though she was absentmindedly rubbing her left ring finger.  
"What are you doing?" Xiefa was leaning in the shadows, guarding the rooms her sisters were in.   
"I'm... uh... I'm leaving the house." Sakura replied.  
"But you love him... and you know you do."   
Sakura choked back a sob. Her body was slightly shaking.  
"And I know about your secret.... it's easy to guess." Sakura turned to Xiefa, her tears drying quickly.   
Xiefa smirked. "You know, you can talk to me about it."  
"I will, I promise."  
Sakura walked back out to the living room. "Come on, you guys." She ushered her family and friends out of the room.   
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: So Kero thinks that Kawaii and Jusenori and Jusenori are the Twin Card in disguise. He also thinks that Clow Reed is the one behind this.  
Of course, he won't give me a reason.  
And to think that I'm thinking about this while I'm walking toward my new dormroom and telling Touya that I made a lot of friends so far and how cool it was to have met Kawaii and Jusenori and have my old friends like Tomoyo and Eriol come to the school with me and all, while I'm feeling guilty, for some reason.  
Of course, it's not like I haven't followed his rules or anything....  
Well, except number 10... but that's over now...  
Right?  
  
Syaoran: Okay... what am I going to do. I want to curl up into my bed and sleep for endless hours. I want all of my family to go back to Hong Kong and forget about me for the next four years. I just want to be alone for a while, just by myself.  
Oh yeah... with Sakura.  
  
Jusenori: I would tell Sakura that I love her. She's just so... beautiful and charming, lovely and those green eyes...  
But what about my promise to Clow Reed?  
And... what about... Sya.. Li?  
  
Kawaii: I see something very... interesting going on. Jusenori and Sakura? Sakura and Syaoran? Syaoran and Sakura? This is going to be one hell of a night.  
  
Mei-lin: I feel... empty inside. You know that feeling you get when someone gives you something you don't deserve? But someone else does? Like a beggar on the street sees you eat some hot, fresh food while it's snowing and they're cold. So what do you do? You give them the food and you feel good about yourself for doing it.  
But... can I really give Syaoran up to Sakura?  
The Card Mistress?  
  
Tomoyo: Okay... so we're headed from the dormroom of Sakura... and Mei-lin... and Syaoran and to Sakura's new one with Kawaii. Something tells me that life is going to get interesting in college  
  
Eriol: I talked to Kawaii and Jusenori and they told me everything was going to plan.   
Then why does Jusenori look so disturbed?  
  
Kero: I think that Sakura loves Syaoran. Always has, always will. And though she won't admit it to herself, when I get the next chance, I'm reading her diary. That way, I'll know what's bugging her, considering 'Eriol' won't tell me.   
Hey, that' means you'll find out too!  
  
Authoress' Rant: Umm.... she's gone? Don't worry, Syaoran. I'll give you some of my happy purple pills.  
Syaoran: (Sweatdrop) gee, thanks.  
  
R&R: Doesn't mean Rolie Polie Olie and concussion... I mean Reduction of the head. 


	6. Dance of Love

Chapter 6: Dance of love   
  
Authoress' Rant: Hee hee, I like this chapter.  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: Everybody is getting ready to go downstairs for some fun and frolic and I want to vomit. Oh well, I'll be able to keep a cool face... Jusenori is now the block between me and Syaoran... in more ways than one.  
  
Syaoran: Why me?  
  
Kero: You can hear everything inside of a bag. I mean, you've never tried it, so you can't relate. If you've ever been stuffed in a locker, maybe you can. Or been in the bathroom while someone was talking to a friend by the mirror. It's the same thing.  
Note to self: Slap Sakura upside the head.  
  
Yukito: I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. I use to be so in love with Touya and his hazel/ brown eyes. I never thought that wouldn't be. But... there's something about him that changed. Like how he's obsessing about his sister's relationship and not his own. Touya was never romantically inclined, but it just got worse...  
  
Touya: I thought that if Sakura moved out from a guy's apartment, I would feel happy. So far, I feel sick. I can't believe, no matter how much of a gaki he is, that she did that. It just feels... bad. Like I ate something that didn't agree with my stomach and heart, so it beat the living crap out of them.   
  
Syaoran: Why me? Why can't I ever have a lasting relationship with Sakura? I almost walked out on her once, so now, she walks out on me.  
  
Mei-lin: My mother expects me to dance with Syaoran. I don't think I'll be able to get onto my feet. Maybe I should super-glue my butt to the chair.  
  
Tomoyo: People wonder why me and Eriol aren't a couple yet. Well maybe, it's because he can never be serious...  
  
Eriol: SUCCESS!!!! I'm doing so well!  
  
Syaoran: Why is it always the little green wolf that gets kicked in the butt?  
  
Sakura sat down with the full family again, hoping that this night would end. This time, she sat next to Tomoyo and Jusenori, not daring herself to look up at Syaoran's disappointed face. He was forced to sit next to Mei-lin and Manoa gave him a proud smile.  
'That's right, Sakura. This is the way it should be.' But in her heart she knew that this wasn't the way it should have been. She kept herself occupied by talking to Jusenori, something that she knew would anger Syaoran, but it was the only way to keep herself sane. She and the others turned to see Kawaii take to the center of the floor again.  
"Hello, everyone. I'm not going to be here long, I can tell some of you are hungry.  
A murmur of laughter.  
"I just want to tell you that food and dancing is on the way, so make sure to get your fill of food and enrichment. Bye!" She walked off and sat with other members of the committee.  
Very quickly, a banquet table was set up to the side and people came up, table by table, to take they're food on silver plates. Sakura didn't know how, but she managed to get up, get food, steal some into her bag where Kero was hiding to keep him content, sit down again, and eat her own food, with out throwing it back up again. All the while, she kept on a perfect smile and a non-wavering voice.  
Everyone moved out of there seats and to the walls as the tables were wheeled out of the room. Some chairs were put by the walls for anybody who wanted to sit during the dance. Sakura stole looks at Syaoran, hoping that he didn't notice.  
All the while, Syaoran glanced at her. Mei-Lin had latched on to his arm and he was shifting uncomfortably. She looked away, not wanting to meet eyes with Syaoran. She had enough problems on her mind already.   
Jusenori sidled up to her, grasping her hand. "Sakura, would you dance with me, tonight?"  
'Dance with me tonight.. -with me tonight... -night... -night... -night...' Sakura's mind echoed it over and over again. 'Dance with you, DANCE WITH YOU!, How could you think that I could DANCE with you NOW, Jusenori!!!' Sakura's mind screamed her thoughts in hellish waves. But instead, she said:  
"Sure, I'll dance with you, Jusenori." A light ballad was playing on the speakers, a nice start before the music that they would begin to play later. A few couples started out on the dance floor, and Jusenori took her hand and led her out.   
Syaoran snorted slightly, trying to back away into the wall. But Mei-Lin grinned, and pulled him out to the dance floor. She placed his hands on her hips and lightly put her hands on his shoulders, snuggling up into her chest. Her dress was a long-sleeved, bright red one with two slits cascading up her legs, without a back. She let him lead at first, so he angled himself to look at Sakura. She was laughing, happily with Jusenori, who was tracing her jawline with his fingertips. Sakura looked up, and stopped laughing.   
'His eyes are so cold..., how could he ever learn how to love?' Sakura thought. Syaoran smiled dangerously, a plan coming to mind. He slid his hands from Mei-Lin's waist to her bareback, caressing her body.   
  
Sakura bit her lip. She was going to scream.  
  
'So he wants to challenge me, huh?' Sakura pressed her body onto Jusenori, stretching her arms around his neck and allowing her fingers glide up her arms.  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. He put his hands firmly on Mei-Lin's back and pushed her onto him. Sakura turned her head Jusenori's neck, closing her eyes. To an onlooker, like Syaoran, it looked like a very romantic position. To Sakura, it was an uncomfortable one.   
Mei-Lin smiled at Syaoran's new uprising and wiggled her hips to the beat. She tilted her head upward to Syaoran, who traced her jawline and neck with his lips.  
  
That was the last straw...  
  
Sakura pulled away from Jusenori. She couldn't take anymore from him; enough was enough. She walked off the dance floor, furious. Footsteps were heard from behind her and she whipped around, fists in full swing.   
Touya caught her hand in his palm, not wanting a black and blue. "What's your problem?"  
Sakura shuddered at his words. "What do you mean, 'What's my problem?'"  
Touya sneered. "I saw you and Syaoran out there. I know what you were doing."  
Sakura took a deep breath. "I wasn't doing anything, Touya."  
"Don't lie to me, Sakura."  
Sakura turned to the side a little, "I wasn't doing anything, Touya." She repeated. Touya took her shoulders and made her face him.  
"Look, Sakura. I know that something is going on between you and Syaoran..."  
"Just like I know that something is going on between you and Yukito..." Sakura said, sharply. Touya flinched, and Sakura used this time to runaway from him to the only place she could run... the ballroom.  
She stood on the edge of the room, swaying slightly. Tomoyo came up to her, and Sakura realized that she never got a chance to talk to her all night.  
"Hey." Sakura smiled. Tomoyo tried to smile back, but she looked as if she was going to cry.   
"What's wrong, Peach?" Tomoyo laughed a little to the Peach and Cherry Blossems bit.   
"Eriol... I like him, and I can tell that he knows that I like him, but when you look in your purse and see a dead frog only to realize that it was a rubber one with a small not that says 'Eriol jokes' you don't exactly think 'Oh, he's sooo romantic.'" Tomoyo sighed.  
"But... I think he likes you..." Sakura put in.  
"Yeah, I thought that too..." Tomoyo looked down for a moment, before her total facial expression changed.  
"Oh... I know something you don't..." Tomoyo grinned as Sakura's eyes widened.   
"What's that?"  
Tomoyo bit her lip, a smile pasted on her face. "You know how Syaoran likes you?"  
Sakura nodded.  
"Well....he's coming to you right now..."  
Sakura's whole face went from estatic to angry. "Excuse me? What do you mea-"  
Syaoran took her hand. "Would you be so kind as to dance with me?" His eyes had a fire in them that Sakura hadn't seen since he tried to beat her up. But a smirk played with his lips.  
Sakura took his hand. She wasn't going to give in and burn in the fire anymore. Now on, it was her time to shine.   
As he lead her out onto the floor, a sultry latin beat pumped out of the speakers. Syaoran looked at her, ready to pounce if she was going to dart out of the door again, but she stayed put, her jaw locked and eyes unwavering from his own.  
There bodies moved like pure liquid water, as Syaoran twirled her in a wide circle and twisted her into him. She moved her hips, letting her thighs pull tight as the dress clenched onto her body. He unraveled her and put on hand to her hip, the other in her hand. They moved their legs, in sync (where?) with each other, one went back, the other foreward. He took both of her hands, crossed them, and span, both turning around under their arms.   
A crowd formed around them, some clapping to the music, other's whispering at their talent. (or the scene that happened about a month back with the cafe) Even Mei-Lin, Sanori and Manoa had to admit that they were good.  
Syaoran dipped her so that she made a full circle bent over backwards. He twirled her and turned it out, Sakura's hair flying out of her pigtails, one leg bent to the side of the other. Then he twisted her into him again, her landing hard onto his chest, her hands placed nicely on it and he dipped her one more time, this time like a real dip, a smirk (a sneer when a light is in the beholder's eyes) on their faces.  
The music ended with them in that position and people around them started clapping. Soon, people moved away to dance and Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked into Syaoran's light brown eyes and grinned.  
"Gee... bold aren't we?" He blushed and let go. She whimpered as her butt hit the floor. He held in his laughter as Sakura gave him 'THE LOOK'. He reached down and grabbed her outstreached arm. He brought her up and to his face. A soft ballad played, but they weren't moving. Two hand on his shoulders, two hands on her waist, they stayed in that position throughout the whole song, lost in the throng of the crowd.  
  
Starting POV's  
  
Syaoran: I didn't believe it... I couldn't... just... I... wha....  
This is very, very disorienting.  
  
Sakura: I never thought I could love like this before. It's just so much more relaxing with all barriers down...  
  
Jusenori: Oh well for our date... (sigh)  
  
Kawaii: Damn... I never got my date!  
  
Tomoyo: That's the LAST straw from Eriol. I can't stand him anymore. He is officially out of my life. For good, this time....  
Or... not.  
  
Eriol: The plan is working!  
  
Mei-Lin: They looked extraordinary on the dance floor. I must admit. But that does NOT mean that she's won... she will not win... not against me, not against Syaoran, not against a Li... (second class wizard)  
  
Touya: This is so frustrating. I thought Yukito and I would be more mature, but I feel like a little boy, him looking down at me from his nose... I can't take this anymore... what made him break up with me anyway?  
  
End of POV's 


	7. Midnight Run

Chapter 7: Midnight Run (hee hee)  
  
Authoress' Rant: It's Martin Luther King Jr.'s B-day, I'm sick and it's 12:23 in the morning. I'll be damned if you tell me that I'm not dedicated to my work.  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: Upstairs in my bed, the new one, next to Tomoyo and Kawaii, the dance was a fuzzy haze. I think I'll let Syaoran have me...  
No... I can't. I'm bound by it.  
  
Syaoran: Maybe... just maybe I'll win Sakura's heart. WHEN I do, I'll be the happiest man alive... (sigh)   
Then why do I feel so empty?  
  
Touya: Usually, I don't ask people for help. I'm more of a 'do-it myself' sorta guy.  
But now, I wanna know...  
What's a guy to do?  
  
Yukito: He doesn't care about me... or at least that's his body language.  
  
Tomoyo: I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't do anything. It just... doesn't feel right.  
  
Kawaii: (snore) (God, I wanna do that right now!)  
  
Eriol: ...  
  
  
Tomoyo shot straight up, gasping for breath. The clock flashed 12:23am (Gee, where did I get THAT from?) They were, all three of the girls, were in sleeping bags on the floor in the living room. Sakura did the same, two seconds later. Kawaii opened her eyes, her back still on the bag.   
"Whazzit, you guyzzz?" Her words slurred. Then she shot up as well. All three looked to the door. The lock jiggled open and a figure stood at the door, a light coming from their hand.  
Kawaii yelled. "Robber!"  
Tomoyo screamed. "Burglar!"  
Sakura screeched. "GHOST!"  
The other two looked to the third, dumbfounded.  
"What? Oh come on, you guys were thinking that, too!"   
The person at the door reached over and tried to turned on the lights by the frame. Nothing happened.  
They turned to the girls, huddled in the corner.  
"Umm... the school just had a power-shortage..." Yukito smiled, in his light blue and white striped PJs, at the girls. "Are you guys okay?"  
"Fine," Kawaii grinned. "This could be a girl.... person's night out."  
"You sure?" Yukito asked. "I didn't mean to intrude."  
"Sure," Tomoyo (Wow... I almost called her Madison. I must be tired.) patted a seat on the couch. "Sit, stay."  
Yukito sat, Tomoyo sitting at one-side, Kawaii on the floor, and Sakura on his right.  
Yukito sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Sakura, can I ask you a question?"  
Sakura sat up straighter, though her bed was calling her. (as is mine) "Sure."  
Yukito bit his lip. He didn't want to offend her. "Is there something wrong with your brother, emotional-wise?"  
"Umm... I don't know... why?"  
Yukito sighed, again. "Did he tell you I broke it off with him?"   
Sakura frowned. They were always so happy, like a super-couple. "Why?"  
"Well... he's just not what I'm looking for... he use to be... but when you went off to college, trouble started. He just was overly obsessed about you and other things off the topic of our relationship that we just never became romantically involved ever again. I just had to, he was always doing something else and putting me off for something else."  
(Kasualyte: Just like I'm gonna put this off until later... this morning.   
K-chan: come on, K-channy, time for bed. We'll have dialated chicken soup tonight if you do.  
K-channy: ALRIGHT!  
Silver Child: Dear GOD, 7 year olds are gulliable!)  
(K-channy: Hey, I'm back! It's 8:10 am on Martin Luther King Jr.'s B-day... On with the writing!!!)  
Sakura smiled, ruefully. "Maybe he's not the affectionate type..."  
Meanwhile, Touya, Syaoran, and Eriol stood outside the door. They had come to warn the girls about the powerout. Touya's hand was grasping the doorknob ever so tightly, but for some reason, he couldn't twist his hand to open it.  
Tears burned and brimmed at his eyes. He bit his lip, trying not to cry in front of the younger two.  
"Come on, Touya... open the door." Syaoran whispered.   
Touya placed his finger to his lips and pressed his ear to the door, quieting the other two.  
"Maybe he's just worried about... you know, everything..." Tomoyo answered. "The thing is, he's just an over-protective brother... Though he could loosen up..."  
"Yeah, I guess." Yuki-kun sighed and looked pointedly at Tomoyo. "At least your boyfriend actually cares actually cares about you."  
"First of all, Eriol is not my boyfriend... and I have a feeling he never will be."  
Kawaii frowned. "How come?"  
"Well... let's just say that he doesn't respect me the way I want to be respected."  
"But, that's the way he's always been..." Sakura argued.  
"He's constantly acting stupid and playing jokes that don't really need to be played..."   
"I guess his trying to be funny." Yukito shrugged.  
Tomoyo's temper was rising, as was her voice. "He just needs to... I dunno... GROW UP!"   
Everyone was silent. They didn't know how to rebound that attack.  
Her hands clutched her sleeping bag as if it was a lifeline. She shuddered as tears fell from her face. Sakura put a sisterly arm around her shoulders. It was awhile until anyone said anything.   
Touya dropped his hand from the doorknob, which was slick from his sweat and unexpected tears. He wiped his hand onto his pants before turning to the other two guys.  
Eriol's mouth was opening and closing as he thought of something to say. Finally, he closed it, his brows knitted.  
Syaoran looked a lot like he did when he was younger; a frown upon his face, lost in thought.  
"Yes, well... at least you can talk to your boyfriend... at least you can have one." Sakura said softly.   
Yukito smiled. "Touya is a very over-protective brother. You said so yourself."  
"It's not that."  
Tomoyo touched her shoulder. "What is it, Sakura? What made you push Syaoran away?"  
(K-channy: hmmm... I think I'll stop...  
Kasualyte, Silver Child and K-chan: NO!  
K-channy: Okay)  
  
"It's not my brother at all... It's my mother."  
(K-channy: Now I'll end it.)  
  
Syaoran: Huh?  
  
Tomoyo: Ah well, It's out in the open. Try to guess what she means in Kasualyte's reviews.   
  
Kawaii: Her mother? (blinks) I wasn't prepared for this.  
  
Eriol: I knew it! That had to be the reason.  
  
Yukito: (cockes head to the side like all cute snow bunnies should)  
  
Sakura: (sniffle)  
  
K-channy: I'm not writing another letter until I get at least five reviews... PLEASE!  
  
Kasualyte: see ya   
  
End POV Sequence 


	8. The Ultimate Challenge

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Challenge  
  
Kasualyte-ACCCKKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKKKK!!! 8 Reviews overnight!!!! I'm going to cry!!! WOW!!!!!  
  
K-channy- Why are you excited? I'm the one who wrote the story. God, 8 year olds get no respect.  
  
Kasualyte- Oh, shut up. You might have written it, but I typed it, considering that you have a problem reaching the computar chair.  
  
K-chan- While they fight, I just want to say that Kasualyte, K-channy and I are personally reading at least one story from each Signed Reviewer. So far, we are reading The Tournament from Jurei and Until You Come Back To Me by Stars from Above. Awsome stories (If I do say so myself) even though I'm more into angst and K-channy's into CCS stuff, so K-channy took to Until You Come Back To Me and I'm looking at The Tournament.  
  
K-channy- Please, type my story!  
  
Kasualyte- Fine! Only because this conversation has gone on too long. A little note from us. Your not going to find out why Sakura blames her mother until later. Sorry, but please read this chapter. You do find out some other interesting things though, so don't skip the chapter.  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Syaoran: You know, if you think about this for a minute, you'll find out that I should feel minorly content. At least she's not angry at me.  
  
Sakura: It's funny. People tell you to release your emotions by telling someone. It always makes you feel better. Hmm... Syaoran still thinks I'm cringing... which I am. That small fact makes all the difference. It's official. When you tell someone how you feel and can't do anything about it... You feel worse than before.  
  
Tomoyo: If you think about all of what I have compared to Kinomoto Sakura, you'll see that I have a lot less. In fact, all in all, I can be poor compared to her.   
But she isn't rich without Syaoran.  
  
Eriol: It's one of those simple feelings... you know, Love... that makes people go haywire. They do stupid things that they never ment to do. But Love is so simple... why don't people just see what they want, go for it, take it by the waist and show them that if you are not with them, there will be no tomorrow.  
Of course, I should practice what I preach.  
  
Yukito: Her mother? I wonder if this also affects Touya.  
  
Touya: Poor Sakura... I never knew that mom affected her so much. (K-channy- I was going to write more, but that would make it too easy on you guys about why she blames her mom.)  
  
End POV Sequence  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH"   
Sakura's eyes snapped open just in time to see Tomoyo being squirted by a super soaker. (Don't own that) The person behind the gun was Touya, who was in his yellow swim trunks, and he pumped it up one more time before squirting her. Sakura ran to the bathroom while being followed by Touya. Kawaii had run out of the room, while being blasted by her own brother.  
"ARG! Don't you know what dry-clean only silk means, Jusenori?" Kawaii screamed in the hallway.   
"Don't you know what day it is, sis? It's The Ultimate Challenge and the parents just paid me to soak you." Jusenori was cracking up. Seeing Kawaii soaking wet was actually pretty funny. Usually, she was very clean. Her hair was a mess and you could see her underwear through her shorts and shirt. Plus, her face was flaming with anger.  
She made a face. "Fine then. Let me just put on my bathing suit."   
"Think of it this way, Kawaii-chan. You don't have to take a shower." Jusenori followed her into the room where she held the faucet hose. She blasted it onto Jusenori, who shot with his water gun.  
Syaoran came into the room in his PJ's. "What's going on?"  
Tomoyo took his hand and lead him to a chair. "Don't worry, Syaoran. We're just having a small war. Everything will be all right."  
Syaoran made a face. "Why wouldn't it be?"  
"This will teach you not to mess with me, Kinomoto Touya!" Sakura threw three water balloons in rapid succession. Touya ducked.   
None of them hit Touya.  
Three, however, did hit Syaoran square in the face and chest.  
Nothing moved. No one breathed. It had seemed as if time had stopped.  
Until... maybe... perhaps it continued when Sakura doubled over in laughter. Maybe that was because Syaoran's hair had a cowlick and was totally wet.  
Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Do you think this is funny, Sakura?"  
Sakura stopped laughing and looked up from her bent arms over her chest. She had been leaning over them for support. As soon as she saw Syaoran, who was trying to be serious in this situation, she cracked up. About at this time so did everyone else.  
Syaoran made a face again. He swiftly scooped up Sakura in his arms and left the room.  
"HEY!" Touya yelled. "What are you doing to my kid sister?"  
At about this time, Kero decided to wake up. "Yeah, ya GAKI. What are you doing to Sakura."  
Syaoran approched the elevator. He boarded it and punched in a button.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked tentatively. "What are you doing to me?"  
Syaoran eyes danced. Sakura frowned, concentrating on his eyes. Usually, they were so sullen and dark, no one could suspect that he was living if he didn't breathe. Now his eyes came to life, sparkling just for her.  
He added a smile to it. It was the perfect moment.  
'He's up to something sinister.' Sakura thought. 'And I'll love him for it.'  
The elevator door's opened.   
"Hey, you guys." Kawaii called, looking out the window. "Syaoran going to dunk her in the pool!"  
They were outside... and a luxurious... pool was there. Warm in the sun, cold in the cholrine.  
Mei-Lin was on a deck chair, bathing in the sun. In her two-piece red bathing suit, she was the belle of her own ball, dancing to a beat in her head. Syaoran wondered how she would react to seeing Sakura in such a position. No matter.  
Sakura had resorted to physical abuse. Her small hands were so weak against his rock hard chest and abs, it was stupid that she was trying... stupid and cute.  
"Come on, Syaoran. You don't really wanna do this." Sakura pleaded.  
Syaoran stopped. He was at the edge of the pool. "I don't?"  
"No! Of course you don't." Sakura begged. "PLEASE, SYAORAN!"  
"Hey Mei-Lin. Should I throw Sakura into the pool?"  
Mei-Lin looked over her posh sunglasses and half-smiled. "Dunk her."  
Sakura's mouth dropped. "You can't base it solely on her decision! I won't stand for it."  
Syaoran grinned. "Technically, you're not standing. But since you put it that way..." He looked up to the other's by the window. "What should I do?"  
"THROW HER!" Was their unison reply.  
"How do you like that? Sold out by my own friends and family." Sakura pouted.  
"Your at my mercy, Kinomoto." Syaoran whispered into her ear. The thought sent chills up and down her spine. She looked into his eyes playfully.  
"Are you sure about that?" As Syaoran despretely held on to all control, Sakura used his distraction to slip out of his arms. (Though, it was comfortable)  
Syaoran shook his head. He closed his eyes, took deep breath and...  
bit water.  
Sakura raised her arms over her head in victory. Then... she did a hip-wiggling dance. The crowd cheered for her upstairs.  
Syaoran came up for air. "SAKU~RA!"  
Sakura felt strong arms push her into the water. She jumped into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran caught her, but they both flipped over from her speed into the water. Under the water, Sakura saw the flash of metal around Syaoran's neck that had floated out of his shirt.  
'He's still wearing it.... He's still wearing the ring/necklace... Even though I took off the key...'  
When they both came up, they saw Fujitaka eating a corndog, (why? I do not know) with green swim trunks on.  
"DAD!" Sakura giggled.   
Fujitaka shrugged. "What?"  
  
Sakura sat in the dance room again with all of the other Freshman and Parents. She could see that it just wasn't her friendly pack that had gotten hit by the Ultimate Challenge bomb. Other people were off much worse. One person was full of chicken feathers that she had to keep peeling off. Another was blotchy all over from paint that he had to rub off. One woman even had her hair dyed green, red, purple, blue, and gold and styled to that she had two cones on either side of her head. Sakura shudded. Once, Touya tried to dye her hair pink so he could call her a real cherry blossom.  
Kawaii took center stage. Her and most of the people in the dance hall had resorted to bathing suits. Her's was a purple bikini and the top of the bottoms peeked over her yellow jean shorts. Her hair was also out, unlike the two buns that she usually wears.  
"I just want to say, to all of the parents who wanted to prank me... I was pranked."  
"Oh yeah!" Someone yelled.   
She rolled her eyes. "Anyway. We will begin The Ultimate Challenge in a few moments, explaining where we will be going and what we will be doing." Kawaii put her hand to the microphone and spoke the girl to the right of her. She uncovered the mic.  
"You will be given a schedule, the exact same one as some other families, so if you get lost, you'll know where to go. Your stations will have breakfast, so fret not about food. Also, everyone is given a golf cart for travel."   
Sakura left her seat with Touya, whom she was going to compete against. They walked to the registration table. As they signed the forms, Touya began whistling a merry little tune.  
"What's gotten you so happy?" Sakura asked. Touya turned to her, his eyes twinkling.   
"I just have an idea of what you will look like... pinned down to the floor... crying... just like when we were kids." Touya grinned.  
Sakura didn't buy it. "I don't think so... what's gotten you so happy?"  
Touya didn't exactly loose his grin, but let it subside a little. He took their schedule and walked to the side a bit.  
"Okay, okay. I'm going to do something really special for Yukito tonight."  
Sakura made a face. "Your not going to sleep with him, are you?"  
"NO! No. Besides, even if we did, you wouldn't ever know, would you? I mean, it's not like either of us could become pregnant..." Touya grinned.  
"OH EWW! I didn't have to know that. Virgin Ears around here!" Sakura laughed.  
"Anyway. Here's what I was thinking..."  
  
Yukito frowned. Sakura and Touya were obviously trying to talk in secret. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't feeling himself today. He kept thinking about what Sakura said.   
"Hey Yukito." Tomoyo sat next to him. "Why do you think Sakura's angry with her mother?"  
"I don't think she's angry with her... just... I don't know. I just know that she's not angry. Maybe it's the way she said it."  
"Perhaps we should ask her?" Tomoyo asked.   
Yukito shook his head. "She didn't seem like giving out any other information."  
"Hmm." Tomoyo mumbled. "Could you think that it's possible that-"  
"Shh, their coming back." Yukito whispered.  
(K-channy- HA! Sorry, that was mean.)   
Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo and Touya sat next to her. "What do we have first, bro?"  
Touya looked at the schedule. "First, we have fencing." Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. "Maybe we should leave now." Sakura shouldered her brother. They left the room.   
Touya drove up to the door saying Station #6, Fencing room. Three other families were there, waiting for the teacher. Some ate from the smorgasbord, but most lingered. Sakura wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her food down, so she didn't eat. (Though Touya did) Everyone sat cross-legged on the floor. Sakura sat in the front.  
Syaoran, Xiefa, Mei-Lin, and Fuutie came in followed by a small woman dress in white baggy pants and a mint green halter-top which was studded with diamonds on the ends. She carried two sheathed fencing swords on both sides of her body. She walked to the center of the room, while being flanked by Mei-Lin and Syaoran. Sakura watched in curiosity.  
"My name is Li Lang-Fei. Xiaolang or Syaoran is my cousin. He asked me to come so that I could referee a proper fencing bout. Mei-Lin and Xiaolang here will show you a demonstration." Lang-Fei withdrew her swords and handed them to her cousins. Sakura watched as she saw Syaoran and Mei-Lin unscrew the ball ends of the swords, making it a deadly weapon. They threw the ends to the sides and stood, swords pointed at the floor, crossed. They circled each other.  
Mei-Lin leaned into Syaoran. "If I win, you have to give Sakura up."  
Syaoran frowned. "What do I get if I win?"  
"If you win... I'll leave you alone about it. I won't get in the way of your attraction to Kinomoto."  
Syaoran looked up into Mei-Lin's eyes. They were determined. He sighed and nodded. They took a couple of even, deep breaths and croutched into a battle stance, Mei-Lin taking the offensive.   
Silence.  
Then a battle cry raged from Mei-Lin's lips. She charged at Syaoran with her sword. She lunged. He danced out of her way and struck himself. The sword hit metal. It clashed again as they danced. Syaoran quickly realized that he was losing. She backed him to a wall. He ran up it, flipping to the other side of her. She blindly turned to have a sword pointed at her throat. She dropped her sword.   
"Touche." He said softly. He lowered his sword. Some clapped. Sakura was too afraid to.  
"Everyone else will be wearing special gear over their face and bodies. These two have been training ever since they were little together, so special gear is not needed for their bodies." Lang-Fei explained how everything should be put on, but Sakura wasn't listening attentively as she usually would. Syaoran sat down next to her. Her body became stiff as she remembered what she revealed to the others last night.  
"Hey. What do you think of my cousin? She came in early this morning." Syaoran asked. Lang-Fei was still talking and was now taking questions.  
"She's cool." Sakura replied. She wasn't sure how to talk to him after this morning, when Syaoran totally changed from stern to silly.  
"Are you going to talk to me, Sakura?"  
Sakura turned to him. "Why would you ask that, Syaoran?"  
He leaned into her ear. "Why do you hate your mother, Sakura?"  
She scowled. "Were you eavesdropping?"  
Syaoran winced. "Not exactly."  
She made a face.   
"All right. Yes, I was eavesdropping. I was on my way to see if you were okay during the black out and I heard it." he confessed. "I'm sorry."  
"I don't accept."  
Syaoran flinched. Never was Sakura ever that cold. It just wasn't the cherry blossoms way.  
"Are you going to talk to me at least?"  
"No."  
He sighed. He had made things worse.  
"Okay, so will the Kinomoto pair please take the floor?" Lang-Fei called. Sakura suited up next to Touya and was given the sword. After the helmet was put on, there was barely a difference except for height.   
She stood with the lethal weapon in her hand (Though the ball ends were put back on). The whistle was blown. Syaoran watched the fight.   
Sakura charged at Touya, who moved out of the way. She thrusted at him again, and he moved, swiftly. He hit her back with the sword, then her stomach Then he stuck his foot out and tripped her. It worked, she was on the floor. He put his blade to her heart.  
"Touche." He took of the helmet.  
It was Sakura.  
She threw the helmet to the side and helped her brother up.  
"Where did you learn how to fence like that?"  
Sakura looked to Syaoran.  
"I learn here and there."  
***  
(K-channy and Kasualyte: Oh God, it's 5 in the morning... it's sooo cold... also, I got to be at school in 2 hours and wake up in an hour and a half... Geez, it's ssoooo cold.)  
Sakura laced her rollerblades. She sat on the steps next to her brother. Somewhere above her sat Syaoran, whom she knew was looking at the back of her head. But she wouldn't greet his hungry eyes that wanted hers dreadfully boring into his.  
She would not meet them.  
He knew too much.  
She stood and did a circle in place. Happy with her fluid moments, she went to the starting line to wait for the others. She didn't know that Xiefa had followed her.  
"Sakura!" Sakura turned to see Xiefa in a jean jacket that was a little too big, a sports bra and a pair of black lycras. She wobbled for a moment then clutched on to Sakura's arm. "Sorry."  
"No problem." Sakura said. "What's wrong?"   
Xiefa took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you... about Syaoran."  
Sakura turned her head. "There's nothing to talk about."  
"Ouch!" Xiefa winced. "When did you get so cold?"  
Sakura looked back to Xiefa, yet no smile was on her face.. "I'm sorry."  
"Before the race... I just... I just wanted to know if you would accept this..." Xiefa pulled out Sakura's ring and key out of her jean jacket pocket. Sakura gasped.  
"I... I can't." Sakura stated. "It's too early."  
Xiefa raised an eyebrow. "Too early for what?"  
"Racers, get to your starting position."   
Suddenly, racers flodded between Sakura and Xiefa. Sakura felt Touya pull up to her.  
Xiefa growled. No one pushed a Li.   
Syaoran skated up between Xiefa and another racer. Sakura watched as Xiefa disappointedly showed him the ring and key and explained what had happened.  
Touya nudged her. "Did that gaki do anything to you?"  
"On your mark!"  
Sakura shook her head, it didn't matter anymore.  
"Get set!"  
She crouched into a position.   
"Go!"  
She raced through the throng of racers, easily pulling ahead. This was too easy, it was her zone now. Nobody could beat Sakura when she was in her sport.   
Memories of a young Sakura racing to school, a piece of toast in her mouth, yelling at any in her way that she was late. The flood of memories sprung up on her like an attack and she giggled, then gasped in surprise.  
Her own laugh was different to her. She frowned, when was the last time she laughed.   
Sakura looked ahead. A racer was pulling up to her left. It was time to get her head back in the game.  
She added an extra boost of energy to her feet. A hill then a ramp was coming ahead. She went into a crouching position, arms buckled to her sides, and waited to pull up for the ramp. She went up the ramp, flew in the air, grabbed her skates, and did a 360 before coming down on the other side.   
She looked to her left again. That racer was pulling up to her left again.   
'Wow... he's good' She powered through and saw a landing before the stairs that she tied her skates. She jumped on the railing and slid of the banister. The other racer jumped onto the wall and skated off that.   
Now it was all flatland then a downhill before she had another ramp at the finish line. She crouched down again before her skates hit the ramp. She turned to her left. The skater was right next to her.  
"We have a photo finish!"  
Sakura landed and went to the photobooth.  
"Yes... it seems we have a winner!" The guy blew into the megaphone right in Sakura's ear. Sakura grabbed it from him, then placed it down.... hard... onto table.   
"It seems like Student Sakura has won the skate route followed by.... Student Syaoran."  
Sakura frowned. "Li Syaoran?" It occured to her that during the skate match that Syaoran could have been the skater next to her. The face pace of the skate route made it hard to clarify who was the skater.   
She watched as other came over the ramps. (Student Joshua Jordan, Parent Tary Lee Gibson... etc)  
The last was Xiefa, who didn't even come over the ramp. She was flanked by six guys and limping on her right foot.  
"I'm sorry you guys couldn't have finished the race." Xiefa said in a syrupy voice.  
"Don't worry." said one  
"Anything for you Xiefa." said another.  
Sakura shook her head, this was going to be a long day.  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: I'm sorry... I'M SORRY! I couldn't accept the gift, though the thought of it was too overwhelming. It's too soon...  
I don't want to hurt Syaoran...  
  
Syaoran: I don't understand why she didn't take the gift. In a way, I do. But not in any way I can describe.  
  
Eriol: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tomoyo: grr.. Eriol!  
  
Xiefa: Syaoran has told me everything... It's not like I don't believe him or anything, considering that when he came back to Hong Kong, he had this air to him that was just... I dunno, different. But I need to have a heart to heart talk with Sakura.  
  
Kawaii and Jusenori: I think we are failing our mission.  
  
Eriol: Wow Tomoyo, you look funny in whipped cream.  
  
Tomoyo: GET OUT!  
  
End POV Sequence  
  
Kasualyte: I'm surprised that no one guessed why Sakura said her mom in the last chapter. Hmmm... maybe I'm a better writer than I thought...  
  
K-channy: I'M THE ONE THAT'S WRITING!! (By the way, I want reviews before the next chapter comes out!) 


	9. Lost and Found

Chapter 9: Lost and Found (In more ways than one)   
  
  
K-channy: Anything I say will spoil this chapter... so I shall not say anything.   
  
Start POV Sequence (^_^ I got 26 reviews last time I checked! Yeah, that's lousy compared to Jurei-san, Stars from Above and Summer Rain, but this is my first posted story.)  
  
BTW: Yes, Pyro, it means alot! Love ya, the K-clan!  
  
Tomoyo: That's it! I can't stand him! No... I seriously can't stand him. I hate him... I hate every blue hair on his head every ounce of pale flesh on his bones and every twinkle in his eyes, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.  
  
Yukito: I got to stay calm. Stay focused. Now... I gotta find Sakura. I cracked the code.  
I know her secret.  
  
Touya: Everything's prepared for tonight. Except to get Yukito without him shutting me out.  
  
Syaoran: I love her. I KNOW she loves me... I know it. I can feel it in my bones.   
  
Xiefa: Hmm... motorbike racing is next... maps are included... hmm...  
  
End POV Sequence  
  
Tomoyo combed her wet hair in the mirror, a towel wrapped around her. She had just come out of the shower since Eriol had just dumped three buckets of whipped cream on her in front of most of the parents. She didn't know why he was doing this to her. In fact, she didn't care. She had given up on Eriol for once and for all.  
She opened the bathroom door and was surprised to see Eriol, dressed in all black, no less. Of course, this didn't change her dislike for him.  
"Can I talk to you?" Eriol asked. His voice ratiated with sincerity.  
Tomoyo made a face. "Now's not a good time, Eriol."  
"No, no. I mean after you get dressed."   
She took a deep breath. 'I will say no. I won't look at his eyes, inviting. I won't, I won't, I..'  
"Fine." She said monotonusly. 'Damn!' She went into her bedroom and ice blue t-shirt that said Stay Frosty and jeans to tone her mood. She walked out to see that Eriol was in the living room on the couch, not watching T.V. nor listening to the radio. He just sat there, twiddling his thumbs.  
"What do you want, Eriol?" She stood at the hallway between the bedrooms and the living room.  
"Will you sit down first?" Eriol asked. She huffed an irritated sigh then sat down, though not nessessarily next to him. They were about a cushion width apart.   
She folded her arms. "Well?"  
"I... I want to say I'm sorry. For every cruel and unusual joke I pulled that you didn't laugh at."  
Tomoyo was taken back. This wasn't what she expected, but her outward face remained the same. She suddenly frowned.  
"What are you on, some sort of 'Guilt Trip Drug'?"   
Now it was Eriol's turn to be astonished. Tomoyo was usually the sweetest person in the world, besides Sakura. The fact that she had taken an appology in that way clarified how much she hated him now.  
"No! It's just..."  
"Just what, Eriol. The fact that you like to embarress me. Or that you like to punish me even though I do nothing wrong."  
"No, calm down, Tomoyo."  
"Calm down!" Tomoyo stood up. Eriol stood up with her, afraid that she would hurt herself. "I am calm, Eriol. Or as calm as I can be when I'm around you!"  
"Please Tomoyo, let me explain."  
"No! I'm through with you, Eriol. Get out."   
Eriol opened his mouth, then surprised himself. He was at a loss for words. He almost turned around when he saw a tear in Tomoyo's eye. Turning back, her body flared up again, but her eyes remained unchanged. She was seriously hurt.   
Silently, he walked one step closer to her.  
"I said GET OUT!" She pointed towards the door, but her arm was trembling. Eriol touched her waist. Her whole body was shaking.  
"Let go of me!" It was pathetic really. Tomoyo was faster than Eriol but when it came to brute strength they were around even. Eriol was surprised when she couldn't brush him off.   
'Is it because she's crying, or that she doesn't want me to let go.'  
"Tomoyo," he murmured. "Shh."  
Tomoyo looked frustrated. Her arms were flaling. "You don't tell me to shh, Eriol, get out of my-"  
He bent over and kissed her lips.   
Her arms stopped moving, dropping to his shoulders. She kissed him back.  
It was a kiss like finding a jeweled seashell on a beach full of sharks.  
Or in Eriol's case, picking the perfect Peach Blossem.  
***  
Xiefa grinned as erased the former path and took a red felt tip marker and drew a path on two maps. It got them to same destination that the judges wanted them to go, just in a different, much longer way. Then she worked on a hot pink bike that she knew only Sakura would ride.  
"I'll get you and Syaoran together if it brings the death of me." she whispered. She placed the screws and knuts into the pouch followed by a wrench and a screwdriver.  
Finally, she stuck the maps into the pouch at the side of the bike and slipped away.  
***  
Sakura sneezed. Someone was talking about her.  
"Are you okay, kaijuu?" Touya asked. "Getting sick?"  
"No, no, I'm fine." She waved him away. "And don't call me a monster."  
They neared the motorcycles that were involved in there next challenge. Racers had to get dressed into skin tight clothes and helmets for there protection. Sakura chose a purple one and Touya chose red. (By the way, all of them include black) When Sakura came out of the dressing room, Touya made that face. Not a face, which is just of charactor, not the face which is out of anger, but it was 'that face'. It was the face that all older brothers make when there little sister is wearing something prerogative to their standerds. (Low necklines, mini skirts, tube tops, half tops, etc. (I have a big brother, in fact, the ten commandments of Touya came from my brother and my older male cousins)   
'The ass-tight thing has got to go.' "Sakura, are you feeling cold."  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It's 78 degrees outside, Touya. I'm fine."  
They began to walk outside. Catcalls from other racers were heard but suddenly they all stopped. Sakura turned to see Touya on top of a mountain of racers and holding the neck of one. His fist was raised to strike him.  
"TOUYA!"   
He jumped at the sound of his name. "Huh?" A sweatdrop rolled down his face and he put on a fake smile.  
Sakura put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "What are you doing?" she said, sarcastically.  
Touya looked to the guy in his grasp, then back to her.  
"Making... friends?"  
"Hey?" asked the guy. "Is he like your boyfriend or something?"  
"He's my brother." she answered.  
"EVEN WORSE!" The mountain of men under Touya and the guy bolted leaving Touya in the dust.  
Sakura walked up to him, grabbed his ear and began to walk to the registration table.  
"WAH! I was only trying to protect you!"  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
***  
"Racers, take your positions."  
Sakura revved up her bike. Touya was next to her, doing the same.  
"On your mark."  
"This is it, Sakura. You might have gotten me in both fencing and skating, but now it's time to meet your maker." Touya whispered.  
"Get set."  
"Your on my turf now."  
"GO!  
Sakura throttled it. This wasn't her best event, but Touya seemed to be dominating it. She added more power to her bike. She definately was not doing her best in this event.  
A racer in green started coming up. She rolled her eyes. Only Syaoran would wear green all the time in a race.  
Then again, only Sakura would wear pink all of the time in a race.  
All parties split up at the fork in the road. Sakura waved goodbye to Touya then head off into the distance.   
***  
Sakura stopped the bike, got off and kicked out the kickstand. She had been riding for an hour now and she had seen no one. The sun was going to set soon.  
Where was she?  
Her surroundings were on a clifftop, surrounded by trees behind her. She could see a the sun, a forest below and a lake, but other than that, she had no idea where she was.   
She heard a familiar hum of a motorbike. She took off her helmet to be sure. She sighed. Maybe someone that could help her.  
Syaoran came through, saw Sakura and stopped the bike so hard, he almost fell off. He got off and walked the bike over to hers, where he propt it on the kickstand. He took off his helmet and placed in on the bike seat. His hair stuck up in odd places.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
Sakura frowned. "I've been riding for an hour and I haven't seen anyone else except for you right now." 'And that's a bad thing.'  
"Check your map."   
Sakura went to the pouch on her bike. She pulled out the map and handed it to Syaoran, but stayed searching through her pouch.  
He looked at it for a moment. Then pulled out his from his back pocket. (whoa!)  
"They look identical." He studied them for a moment. The handwriting for finish was so familiar. 'Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Lang Fei, Mei-Lin, mom... no..."  
"My bike's been sabotaged." Sakura looked at all of the screws, knuts and bolts that were missing from her bike.  
"Not sabotaged, Xiefataged." he groaned.  
"What do you mean, Xiefataged?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "She did this?"  
~Xiefa sneezed then looked around. "Someone's talking about me."~  
"Yep."  
"Why?"  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Sakura looked away.   
"No wonder I couldn't ride properly." Sakura ran her hands through her hair. "I can't ride like this, it's going to break soon." She twirled her fingers on the wrench, pretending it was the staff.  
Syaoran took a deep breath then took his arms out of the spandex. He wore no shirt (nosebleed) and Sakura highly doubted he wore any pants under the spandex either. He let the arms dangle at his waist, then walked to Sakura and her bike.  
"What are you doing?!?" Sakura bugged out.  
Syaoran let his face become monotonous. (Okay, I know that's not possible, but think of the face Heero Yuy makes. (His eyes become flat and I can't think of a better word!)  
"I'm going to fix, or try to fix, your bike." he shook his head and turned to the bike, letting a small smile pass through his lips. "And I have my shirt off because, well. You can get hot doing it."  
"..." (I'm sorry. When I wrote what Syaoran said, that was my first reaction.)  
"I MEAN THE BIKE."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Sakura just started laughing. "Your... hee... m-m-making... it w-w-worse." She snorted into laughter.   
"I MEAN, YOU CAN GET HOT FIXING THE BIKE." Syaoran gave up.  
"So, you weren't 'hot' already Syaoran?"  
"No, I... damn, I shouldn't have said that."  
Sakura began to laugh again. Syaoran shook his head and put on the seat and cracked up.   
~3 hours later~  
"I can't fix your bike. I shouldn't have even tried." The sun was going to set and Sakura was at the edge off the cliff, her feet dangling off. He wasn't sure if she heard him.   
"Sakura!"  
Sakura jumped. "Hmm?"  
"Can we talk?"   
"Sure." She kept her eyes at the setting sun. "What about?"  
"About... us."  
Sakura looked to him. "Syaoran..."  
"No, I mean as friends." Even though it burned his lips and hurt his heart to say that, it was what Sakura wanted.  
"Okay."  
"I want to know your secrets, Sakura. Your always keeping things from me." Syaoran sounded sincerly hurt.  
She turned to him, with a small smile. "You kept secrets from me when we were little."  
"But you know them all now."  
She took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"  
***  
"Xiefa, have you seen Sakura? I don't think she crossed the finish line. She's been gone for 3 hours." Xiefa was being tailed by Touya.   
'3 hours! WOW, Syaoran knows how to keep a girl busy!' (LMAO!)  
"Um..."  
"Do you know where they are?"  
"Er..."  
"Xiefa?" Touya backed her into her dorm door. He put his hands on both sides of her head.  
"mmmmMMM-Alright!" she huffed. "IscrewedaroundwithSakura'sbikeandbothherandSyaoran'smapI'mreallysorry,pleasedon'tkillme!Ionlywantthemtobetogetherforever,youknow,thebestforyoursister,right????" Xiefa put on a man-smile. "Just like I can give the best to you."  
"Sorry hon, I'm gay."  
"Damn! Aw, well."  
Touya released her. He had his own agenda to keep to and he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He rushed to his room and got dressed into a tux and tails, humming a little tune. He splashed on some cologne, then coughed. Maybe a little too much, but it could pass. He turned on the 'mood music', straightened his collar and looked into the mirror.   
Touya looked really good and could pass as Fuuma if he cut and spiked his hair. (lol)  
The doorbell rang. Touya darkened the room and Yukito walked in, arms folded. He saw Touya and gasped.  
"What happened to you?" Yukito asked. "I mean... the sharp clothing, the tails, everything."  
"I just thought it's time to focus on my life and not someone elses."  
Yukito visibly softened. "Really?" he sounded like a kid that had just found out that he was going to get a new toy.  
Touya chuckled. "Really." He took Yukito's hand and lead him to the balcony. Plates were set up and candlelight. The pool was right below them.  
"Our first date..." Yukito said dreamily. Touya pulled out the chair for him and pushed it in. He sat down himself.  
"Do you remember our first date?" Touya asked.   
Yukito shook his head. "How could I forget?"  
  
Touya paced nervously on the floor, dressed up in a tux and coattails. He was in his first year in middle school and it was his first time he dated... gay and as a blind date, no less.  
"I hope it turns out well." he bit his lip.   
"Don't worry, Touya." Nadeshiko comforted before going upstairs to bed. Chibi (chibi) Sakura, six years old, giggled. Her brother was dating and that comes before becoming a mommy and daddy so Touya was becoming a man!  
"Go away, Sakura. I'll play with you later."  
"'Kay." she went to go play with some blocks or something.  
The doorbell rang and Touya opened it. "O-namae wa nan desu ka?"  
"My name is Yukito." He was shy and his glasses kept sliding off of his small nose. It was like a snow bunny's.  
'He's cute.' Touya mused. "Come in."  
"Arigatou."  
"Do Itashimashite." Touya closed the door. "Dozo kochira ni." Yukito followed Touya to the patio in the back. That's when mistake number one happened.   
Sakura was sitting in a chair, humming happpy birthday to herself. She blew out the candles.  
"Sakura!"  
She looked up innocently. "Hmm?"  
"Your not suppose to blow out the candles."  
Sakura frowned. "But it's my birthday."  
"... Iie, chigaimasu."  
"It's not?"  
"Iie, Sakura."   
"Hmmm... I wonder where I got that from." she toddled away.  
Touya pulled out Yukito's chair. "Gomen nasai."  
"Hee hee hee!" Sakura giggled in the window.   
"SAKURA!"  
Yukito sat down and fell.  
"Hmm... I seem to be on the ground."  
A sweatdrop rolled down Touya's face. Not exactly the sharpest knife was he, ne?  
"Gomen, Yuki-kun." He helped Yukito off of the ground and into his chair. He sat into his own, before he hit the ground to. Yukito giggled. Sakura was holding Touya's chair.  
"Sakura!"  
"Hmm?"  
Touya opened his mouth before shutting his trap. They've been through this conversation.  
Yukito laughed openly.  
"Why did you pull my chair out?"  
"Because your boyfriend fell down and now you must fall down."  
Touya flushed.  
"See, watch. Now Sakura-chan must fall." She fell on her butt.   
"That's enough Sakura." He picked her up and brought her to the house.   
"Gomen nasai, Yukito-kun. I-" he was cut off by giggles. He looked under the table.  
"Tomoyo, when did you get here?"  
"Umm... I don't remember. I think I've been here all morning." Tomoyo giggled.  
Sakura ran outside and slapped her forehead. "Tomoyo, I forgot we were playing hide and go seek."  
"That's okay, Sakura-chan." They ran inside.   
"I'll go get some matches." Touya went inside to the kitchen. What he saw scared him.   
"OHMIGOD!!!"  
Yukito ran into the kitchen and slide on ice cream and spilt milk.  
"What... are... you... two... doing?" Touya asked carefully. Tomoyo and Sakura were covered in flour. Sakura was on a stool, mixing raw eggs with the shells. Tomoyo had the   
blender on without the top. Chocolate chip peppermint ice cream was everywhere and hit everything. Including them.  
Tomoyo was on the chair, looking guilty. "Oops."  
Sakura grabbed some ice cream and threw it at Touya.   
Touya had it. He scooped up some ice cream and threw it at her.   
Thus starting the Ice Cream War.  
They through anything edible at each other. Slipping and sliding on chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate chip mint, and rocky road.   
Nadeshiko and Fujitaka ran in. "My kireina kitchen..." she whispered.   
Everyone looked up. Ice cream was... well...  
"Ah." ice cream hit her square in the head. All was silent.   
She pulled it out of her hair and squashed it in Fujitaka's face.  
"HEY!"   
The war continued. They found more flour, frosting and whipped cream. The whole kitchen was white and streaked with ice cream. When they finally finished, Nadeshiko picked up Tomoyo and Sakura.   
"Bath!"  
"Aww..., but baths' are tsumaranai." Sakura complained.  
"Everyone needs a bath, no matter if they are boring or not."  
"Your right, Nadeshiko, everyone needs a bath!" He poured a bucket of ice cold water over her head.   
"Kireina up!" Nadeshiko yelled. The Clean War began everyone who could grabbed a mop, splashing water on a fellow person. Touya grabbed his water gun and Fujitaka grabbed the nozzle of the sink. Somehow, in all of this, they managed to clean up and get... semi-clean. They were still rather sticky.  
Touya walked Yukito to the door. "Gomen about that."  
"What are you sorry for. I had a great time. I love your imotochan."  
"Arigatou!" was heard from the kitchen.   
"She's a kaijuu."  
"And a lovable one at that." Yukito kissed Touya's ice cream sticky mouth.  
"I'll see you ashita." Yukito skipped home.  
"Uh-huh." Touya was still at the door. He blinked a few times, shook his head and closed the door.  
"Eww... Touya, you kissed someone!" Sakura giggled.  
"Your a kaijuu."  
"Omae o korosu." (I'm gonna kill you)  
"BATH!" Fujitaka yelled.  
Sakura grumbled upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, I remember it. You were adorable in that little suit." Yukito looked up. "You still are."  
"Yeah, I know..." Touya grinned.   
Yukito blew out the candles and kissed him.   
"I know what's wrong with your sister."  
***  
"I don't hate my mother, Syaoran." she said tentatively. "But I am scared of love."  
He shifted next to her. They were looking up at the stars. Syaoran had made a fire behind them and now it was lighting up. "Why?"  
"Because my mother left my father... I don't wish to do the same to the one I love."  
"Who do you love Sakura?"  
She took a deep breath.  
"Ashiteru, Syaoran."  
He leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head.  
"Need time... I'm scared."  
"Take all the time you need, Sakura-chan."  
***  
Sakura took off her gear. Unlike Syaoran, she wore clothing... just not alot. She had on short black spandex shorts and a tight top. She sat in the lake behind the trees. She needed to relax.  
'How can I unlock my Heavenly Heart?'  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: I feel worse. Now Syaoran knows why I'm waiting... but he must wait too.  
  
Syaoran: I can wait for her. My heart only longs for her touch. I've waited eight years, I can pace myself for this.  
  
Tomoyo: Oh my God! Eriol can be the most amazing person and he only pulled a few minor jokes after we kissed.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo looks so happy. So I'm happy.  
  
Yukito: Aww, I love Touya!  
  
Touya: He's just like he was younger, a cute bunny.  
  
End POV Sequence  
  
Kasualyte- Did you like it? huh, huh, huh? Now to do the hard part. REVIEW! 


	10. Halloween Havoc

Chapter 10: Halloween Havoc  
  
K-channy: I didn't know that some of you guys didn't know that Yukito and Touya were gay!  
  
Kasualyte-*CoughyaoifluffisK-channy'sbestcough*  
  
K-channy: Shut up. N E wayz, I seriously didn't know that some of you guys didn't know. In the Japanese version, they make that o so clear. Pyro, when I read your review(s), I felt so bad.  
  
K-chan: Suck it up, soldier.  
  
K-channy: Shut up. I'm sorry, but in the begining, I wrote E+S, S+S, and Y+T. Check the first chapter. 'I think all you Y+T (Yukito and Touya, hey, there's nothing wrong with fluffy, Cardcaptor yaoi!) S+S, E+T (ET, baby! hee hee) lovers will... love it!'   
I'm sorry, but that's exactly what I wrote. You guys could even check it.  
  
Let us begin. (I gotsa 35 reviews last time I checked. I love you guys!(Like Yukito and Touya, I seully like guys)  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Syaoran: It's been one week since you looked at me  
(K-channy is in a corner, laughing her head off.)  
  
Sakura: Let me see your script.   
(Shows Sakura his script)  
Sakura: Stupid... K-channy switched the scripts. Your suppose to say: It's been one months since she told me.  
  
Syaoran: K-channy!  
(Chases K-channy around)  
  
Sakura: Anyway! It's been one month and Syaoran's been taking it by stride. Better that I thought, actually. We've been talking a lot more, but I'm not sure how to take it. I can still remember his musky, sweet scent of him as I wrapped my arms around his waist to go home. We hopped on his bike and rode into the sunrise the next morning. I loved it so much....  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol is the CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD...   
  
Eriol: Really?  
  
Tomoyo: Um... I wasn't s'pose to say it that loud... or think it that loud for that matter. Damn you, Clow Reed!  
  
Singing  
Yukito: Bunnies hophophop, Flowers growgrowgrow,   
  
Touya: We are to-ge-ther, fo-or-ev-er!  
  
STOP THE MADNESS!   
Shall we continue?  
End POV Sequence.  
  
Usually, everyone would be delighted the day that Halloween came around. Perferably, everyone was in good spirits, except for Sakura and Syaoran. Other than April Fools Day, this was his day to play jokes on EVERYONE and not get in trouble. Last year, Sakura's senior year of high school, he put vanilla pudding in all of the girls gym shorts. When the girls entered the locker room, no one noticed because it was all foggy from the showers. Someone (Eriol) turned them on.   
Sakura shivered. She hated the squishy feel of the pudding in her underwear.  
Syaoran had quite a similar experience. It was during the fourth grade, Eriol took all of Syaoran's clothing and gave them to Mei-Lin He had nothing to wear that morning to school and had to beg his cousin for his clothing to no avail. It was only when the butler threatened her by saying now allowance from her parents this week did she present him with his clothing. Later on, he saw Eriol get paid big bucks by his cousin for his trick.  
Syaoran shuddered to think what he would do this year. (Only God... and I know)  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were all walking to their next class. (English) She was a bit weary of what Eriol was going to do. Tomoyo was rumaging through her bookbag. She jumped back and let a little scream come out when fake snakes popped out.   
"ERIOL!" Tomoyo flamed. "I thought you said you would simmer down for a while."  
"It wasn't me." Eriol shook his head. "Honest."  
"Honest? You talk about being honest when you are the only person who could have?"  
"I'm telling you, 'moyo, it wasn't me."  
Sakura frowned. "Oh yeah, then who was it?"  
"How do you expect me to know. Besides, I always 'fess up when ever I do a prank. I'm the first one laughing and the last one to stop."  
Tomoyo shuddered. She didn't like not knowing who pranked her. But a little snag at the back of her head made her think 'Oh come on, think about all the times he did prank you. Do you really, truely, think he stoppped?'  
She and her friends walked into the classroom, wondering who was pranking them.   
Eriol sat down at his desk, and watched his friends sit down as well. Someone was posing as the king prankster, trying to take his title away from him.  
"Class." Miaki-sensei said. "Please take out your textbooks from your desks and we will begin reading the story on page two twenty-eight.  
Eriol opened his desk and screamed.   
A bloody knife on top of his textbook on the page where they were suppose to read. Everyone came over to see.  
"Is... is someone trying to kill us?" Sakura whispered in Eriol's ear.  
He put a finger to his lips. "Wait..." Eriol sniffed. "This isn't blood. It's cherry syrup mixed with cherry soda." He picked up the knife. "The knife is fake too."  
"Someone just freaked out the major prankster." Tomoyo whispered. She giggled for a moment before kissing his cheek.  
"Well, if I get scared more, will I get more kisses?"  
Tomoyo made a face. "Don't push you luck." she said in a dead pan voice.  
Eriol shrugged, it was worth asking. She might have actually said yes.   
They looked to Sakura, who had a frown on her face.   
She wasn't interested in mindless jokes between the two love birds unless they had something to say about the pranker. She looked seriously distraught. What if the prankster was giving them clues about how they would kill them all? She shuddered and told her self mentally to calm down. Who would want to kill them now?  
"Well," the teacher said, cutting through her thoughts. "Since Eriol won't be able to read with us, I think that I should read a poem by a student and see if we can decipher it, shall we?" She hurried the children into their desks and shuffled the pile of poetry around until she found one that she liked.  
Sakura inwardly groaned. She hoped that it wasn't hers. She looked to Tomoyo who was looking at Eriol. It was obvious on who she wrote about and vice versa.  
"This one," Miaki-sensei began, "suits the occassion." she sat down, got comfortable and pulled out a blown up, green balloon. "This one is called Trick or Treat and was written by a student not in this class. They're in my older classes and said that this piece was only to be written on Halloween, for unforseen sources can jump out and..." She took a tac and popped the balloon.  
They all jumped.  
"Grab you...." she threw the broken balloon bits into the trash and ruffled the paper a bit as she began to read.  
  
  
'Halloween Night, All Hallows Eve...  
Is a time when people run out to retrieve  
A treat that all can try to percieve  
But is a trick to the ones who don't give it...'  
  
'It began as a game, but now it is not  
For the game is now one on you  
You give me my treat, no trick shall I do  
If not, you will find yourself in a empty spot.'  
  
'A can of snakes, a bloody knife...  
Embaressment, a ghost in the place expected least  
A chance to take what was once mine  
A chance for you to die.'  
  
The teacher looked up from the paper and smiled. "How did you like it?"  
The students were totally entranced. Sakura shivered.   
'Ghosts?'  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
Syaoran ran around with the others on the soccer field, watching the person with the soccer ball. Her black hair was tied into two balls on the top of her head and two flowing black ribbons which lifted as she ran. He began to think of a way to steal the ball without getting blamed by his cousin of purposely tripping her.  
Syaoran ran into her line of vision. Mei-Lin looked to the corner of her eye and growled. Usually, she liked having Syaoran chase her. This was not one of those times.  
"Your not going to steal from me, Syaoran." she mumbled, though he was gaining ground between them. He caught up to her and ran backwards in front of her. He weaved his foot in between her feet, not trying to trip her, but trying to gain possession of the ball. He would have actually completed the mission of getting the ball, but he looked up.   
Sakura was watching the gym game from the stands with Eriol and Tomoyo. She was standing on the end of the metal fence, smiling. She waved at him. His feet caught up with his speed and tripped over themselves.  
Sakura winced. Maybe she shouldn't have done that.  
Syaoran shook it off, but it was too late. Mei-Lin made the goal.  
"YEAH! OOOH, OOOH.... GO MEI-LIN, GO MEI-LIN..." She did her own dance to the beat in her head. The coach looked at his watch and blew the whistle. Girls won against boys, 10-9. Syaoran cursed at himself for not making the last goal. He looked up to Sakura, who was still in her wincing process.   
She smiled ruefully. "Good game, Syaoran!" she called. He nodded to her and went to the locker rooms and pushed open the boys' locker room door.   
"Syaoran!" Mei-Lin called. He turned and pressed his back on the door, letting anyothers come in without the hassle of holding the door.  
"Hm?"  
"Sakura said that she was sorry that you messed up." Mei-Lin grinned. "But we all know that you did it because you wanted to keep me happy, right?"  
He made a face. "Huh?"  
"Aw, come on! You know that you are in love with me and you just wanted to make me feel superior."  
"Nani?"  
"You don't have to play games with me, Syaoran. I know... don't worry." She pressed her fingers on his lips and smiled. Then walked away.  
Syaoran shook his head. He would never understand her. He shut the door and went to his locker in the back as he took off his clothes, then headed to the showers. That was what he needed. A good shower to take him away from the craziness of women.  
  
A charactor dressed in all black grabbed the items and stuffed them into a bag. Grinning happily, they snuck out of the room. The door swung the otherway, which read: Boys Locker Room....  
  
Syaoran came out of the shower and searched his locker for his towel.  
Not there.  
He looked down for his clothes.  
No where to be seen....  
Syaroran gulped. How was he going to be able to get out of here with no clothing? He looked around to see others searching for their things and not succeeding.   
"Syaoran?" yelled Yamazaki. (sorry, I have to put him in!) "Did you know that when a guy can't find his clothing, it means that a girl took it so that she could put it on a mannequin of the guy and place it in her shrine of the guy."  
"Oh where is it hidden?" asked one of the other guys. "In the back of their closet?" (oh my god... I think I got that from a Hey Arnold! episode... I don't own that!)  
"No, under their beds, but you are close!" Yamazaki said, happily.   
Syaoran pondered for a bit. Did Sakura take his clothes? Or Mei-Lin? Or them both?  
'Think about what you are thinking, baka!' Syaoran said. 'Your taking Yamazaki seriously.' The sheer thought of him saying that with no clothes on was just scary. Syaoran shook his head and turned. Yamazaki really needed to cover u-  
"We need to think of a way to get out of here without being noticed." said one kid. Others joined him and soon they were on their merry way to go outside and demand their clothes.   
  
Then they realized that to do that, they needed their clothes.  
  
"I know, let's fold the shower curtains and tie them around our waists so that we could sneak out and go to our rooms for more clothes or something."   
Syaoran wasn't sure... this didn't seem like such a good id-  
"Come on!" the boys tied the things around their waists and ran outside.  
Flashes of light and snaps of pictures were taken. Girls giggled and laughed as the boys struggled to keep their curtains up. Sakura passed by, seeing Syaoran and turned away.  
Syaoran slamed his head on the wall. 'Why me, Clow Reed, why me?'  
And then... his curtain fell...  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
Sakura shivered as she as she went in the Dance Hall alone. Ghosts were being hung from the ceiling and walls to give that certain 'effect' of Halloween. Plus witchs, bats, and black cats.   
She looked at the note she had been given and re-read it.  
Dearest Sakura,  
I need you to meet me in the Dance Hall, today at 3:30pm sharp. I will make sure that it will be something to remember.  
Love always,  
...?  
  
It was the not knowing of who sent it to her that made her shudder. Maybe she should get out of here, it could be the prankster. She turned on her heel and headed for the door, but heard a creak from the corner of the room.   
"Sakura!" Tomoyo was at the door, eyes wide with shock. "Behind you!"  
Sakura turned and screamed. One of the ghosts had apparently come alive, but it wasn't one of the real ghosts. It was the grim reaper.  
Sakura bolted for the exit, but at the last step, it grabbed her by the waist and flew toward the ceiling.  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo reached up to grab her hand, but slipped through her fingers. It was too late. Tomoyo couldn't see Sakura any longer. She was too shocked to cry, but she took of her high heels and ran for the dorms. She reached Syaoran and Mei-Lin's and pounded on the door. "Open up, PLEASE, open the door!" her voice became hoarse with a cry in her throat.  
No one answered.  
Tomoyo slid down the door, tears forming in her eyes. She broke down and sobbed.  
'I... I can't save her... I don't even know who's doing this!'  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol and Syaoran hovered over her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then remembered Sakura and broke down again.  
"I... it's Sakura. She's in danger."  
Eriol helped Tomoyo up and Syaoran opened the door. He heard the shower running and groaned. Apparently, Mei-Lin hadn't heard the door.  
"Is that you, SyaoranLove?" Mei-Lin called from the bathroom. The water turned off and the door opened. She came out into the living room in nothing but a towel. "Ohh Syaoran! AHHH!" she shrieked and ran behind the wall. She poked her head out. "Why didn't you tell me that we had company?!?"  
Syaoran thought for a moment, before answering. "I thought it would have been funny." he shrugged. "Get dressed and help us... something happened to Sakura."  
Mei-Lin lowered her eyelids. One year ago, or even three months ago, Mei-Lin would have been happy about this. First, this would get Sakura out of the way for a while and she could work side-by-side next to Syaoran to find out what happened to her and how to get her back. Of course, he would only be thinking about Sakura throughout this, but she would still have liked the company.  
Now she felt bad about it. She nodded and got dressed into a red tube top and blue jeans. She was still combing out her wet hair when she sat down next to Syaoran, who was listening intently to Tomoyo's story.  
"I was passing by the Dance Hall to see if there was anything the Dance Committee needed help with. When I got to the door, I saw Sakura walking toward me, but a grim reaper/ ghostlike thing came out from the shadows. I warned her, but it grabbed her by the waist and began to fly her too the ceiling. I reached for her hand but..." Tomoyo hiccuped a sob. Eriol took her by the hand. "It.... slipped through my fingers like water."  
Syaoran was thinking hard. "This is unlikely, but do you know who could have done it?"  
Tomoyo shook her head. They were all lost in thought for a moment, then Eriol brightened.  
"Tomoyo, do you remember that poem that was read in English class by Miaki-sensei?" Eriol asked.  
Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Yes, but what are you getting at?"  
"Well... okay." he leaned forward. "Think about it this way. What was the first prank that was in the poem?"  
"A can of snakes." Tomoyo whispered.  
"But who opened a can of snakes?" Syaoran asked.   
Tomoyo raised her hand. "They were fake and in my bookbag. I opened it this morning and thought it was Eriol."  
"The second thing was a bloody knife." Eriol said, grimly. "That was found in my desk approximately two minutes before we read the poem."  
"Yeah, but once again, it was fake, with a fake concoction of blood."  
"Precisely. It was even homemade. Now, who has time for homemade blood?" Eriol asked.  
Mei-Lin slapped her forehead. "I don't think that's the point, Eriol."  
"Anyway, then it said an 'Embaressment.'" Tomoyo went on. "Which one of us was embaressed today?"  
Syaoran blushed. He knew what was coming.  
"Syaoran! Because I kicked his butt in soccer." Mei-Lin stated, proudly. Syaoran exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding. They could believe that... for now.  
Eriol made a face. "How was that embaressing?"  
Tomoyo grinned. "Because it was in front of Sa-ku-ra!"  
"Shut up, Tomoyo." He said, fiercely. But didn't seem to be able to take the blush off of his face.  
"Back to the point." Eriol said. "Now if I'm correct, and we all know that I am, the whole day is following this poem that had to have been submitted way before first period." they all nodded. "Let's finish off the poem. Now, what's Sakura's biggest fear?"  
"Ghosts." Syaoran smiled a little on how she clinged to him in the cave in fear of ghosts, when it was really the Erase card."  
"Syaoran?... Syaoran?" Mei-Lin waved a hand in front of his face.  
"It's no use." Tomoyo said, with a smile. "He's thinking about SA-KU-RA!"  
That snapped him out. "Where?... I mean..."  
"Okay... so, Sakura's afraid of ghosts, which is in the poem and she's chased by the grand daddy of ghosts... the grim reaper." Eriol frowned for a moment. "The last lines of the poem are a bit fuzzy. I can't remember them."  
"Let's go ask Miaki-sensei for the poem." they began to leave, but stopped as they heard a voice.  
"You aren't leaving with out me, were you?" Kero asked. They all groaned.  
K-channy: Sorry, but ya can't leave the cutie named Kero behind, can you?  
K-chan: Well, apparently, they can.  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
"Here you go, kids." Miaki-sensei handed them the paper. "Though I don't know why you would want it...."  
"Arigatou." they chorused and left the room. They began to go back to the dorm as they looked it over.  
"Well." Mei-Linsaid. "The poem is..." she cleared her voice.  
  
'Halloween Night, All Hallows Eve...  
Is a time when people run out to retrieve  
A treat that all can try to percieve  
But is a trick to the ones who don't give it...'  
  
'It began as a game, but now it is not  
For the game is now one on you  
You give me my treat, no trick shall I do  
If not, you will find yourself in a empty spot.'  
  
'A can of snakes, a bloody knife...  
Embaressment, a ghost in the place expected least  
A chance to take what was once mine  
A chance for you to die.'  
  
"Whoa... was this kid deranged or something?" Mei-Lin asked. "A chance to take what was once mine... a chance for you to die." she repeated. "So he wants Sakura?" she turned to Syaoran, who was looking at the paper.  
"The last lines wasn't what I was looking at..." Mei-Lin followed his gaze to the authors of the poem....  
Jusenori and Kawaii.  
Kero and Syaoran exchanged faces.  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
"No, I am NOT going to the dance as Tuxedo Mask to your Sailor Moon!" Syaoran yelled as he hopped over the couch.   
Mei-Lin sprang up behind him. "Please!!! PLEASE!!"   
"I will not be seen in PUBLIC with that thing."  
"Aw, come on! Tomoyo and Eriol are going as Vampire Princess Miyu and Larva!" she whined. "It's better than going as Fuuma (Kamui 2) and Kanoe like I had originally planned!!"  
"No!"  
"Fine... What about Subaru and Seishirou?"  
Syaoran stopped and gave her a look.  
"Yyyyy-no!"  
"PLEASE!!! I WANT TO STILL BE A CLAMP CHARACTOR, YA KNOW!! Besides, I don't think Sailor Moon fits my atittude... I'm more of a Sailor Venus or Saturn." she said.  
'Or a Sailor Mars...' Syaoran thought. Then he made a face. 'How do I know that?'  
She began to beg. "What about Suu and Kazuhiko from Clover?"  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to die your hair white?"  
"No... how about Kazuhiko and Oruha?"  
"She's blond, ya know? What about Kamui and Kotori?" Syaoran reasoned.  
"I don't want to have to die my head blond then CHOP IT OFF!!" she screeched.  
"You know, we could go as the CLAMP charactors Sakura and Syaoran from that show Cardcaptor Sakura, it was really cute, because they were small and chibi and adorable, but they had to stupidly dub it to Cardcaptors.... wait, what am I saying?" Syaoran slapped his forhead.  
"Fine... how about one of the Rayearth girls and you can be a CLAMP Detectives boy!" Mei-Lin asked grandly.   
Syaoran blinked, then shook his head. "No... I'll take my limit as going as Subaru and Hokuto, but that's it!"  
Mei-Lin sighed. "I'm not cutting my hair."  
"Don't... we'll just say that you decided to come back to life and in the after life, you grew out your hair."  
Mei-Lin smiled. "We could still go as a cute couple from CCS like Touya and Yuki-oh my god." she shook her head fiercely. "Where are we going to get the costumes? It's 6 'o' clock now and the party starts at 8."  
"COSTUMES?" Tomoyo and Eriol fell through the door. Well, it was more like Tomoyo barged and Eriol fell through the door. Stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes. "You have to have COSTUMES?"  
Syaoran gulped. "Yeah... of Hokuto and Subaru..."  
"Oh, that's easy. I'm Hokuto's reincarnation... only sweeter."  
Everyone stared at Tomoyo.   
Tomoyo shrugged. "What? You think he was the only one that was reincarnated?" she pointed to Eriol, who banged his head on the floor.  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
Usually, Syaoran wouldn't be caught dead in such an outfit, but Tomoyo-chan insisted. He was wearing Subaru's casual: Black, shiny spandex, a red half jacket and a small sombrero-looking hat. Altogether, he looked like Michael Jackson on crack.  
Mei-Lin looked better, wearing the outfit that reminded him of Faye in Cowboy Be-bop. It was scary in a freaky sort of way. Her hair had been pinned up and spiked a bit to look like Hokuto. It worked, sorta, but it was good enough for the party.  
Usually, he would have skipped the party, but tonight he was on a mission. They had all devised a plan that MIGHT save Sakura. Might being the key word. The thing was, Jusenori had to show up at the party. But why would he show if he had his prize?  
Because the one who had the prize's heart had to be killed, like in the last lines of the poem: A chance to take what was once mine  
A chance for you to die.'  
He had already taken his prize... now the only way he could come is if he had bait.  
Syaoran.  
Syaoran, Mei-Lin, Tomoyo and Eriol reached the ticket booth. Kero poked his head out of Tomoyo's bag, looking like a stuffed animal.  
"Hey!" Kawaii was at the door, selling tickets. "I thought you guys would come." She looked around at the group. "Where's Sakura?"  
The friends looked at each other. Eriol cleared his throat. "Um... she had to go away for a while. She'll be back by the end of the night, though."  
"Really." Kawaii said, softly. "Interesting."  
They paid for their tickets and went inside, but before Syaoran walked in, Kawaii grabbed his arm.   
"Listen... words from the wise."  
  
'Be careful, fighter  
For every step is harder  
Then you make your move.'  
  
"Heed my haiku, Syaoran, and you will go far. Just listen to the words from the wise." He looked into her eyes, which glowed an almost holy gold. Then she shook her head, let go of his arm and smiled.  
"Have a... Happy Halloween." she said, slowly. Syaoran nodded and walked into the doorway. Little did he know of the smile on Kawaii's face.  
  
***  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Syaoran: I have to find her... she has to be safe and in my arms again.  
I need her to be alive... or else, I don't think I will be.  
  
Mei-Lin: Syaoran is always thinking about Sakura, but what about me? He never thinks about me, and... that's begining to tick me off....  
  
Tomoyo: I... Oh my god.... What if Sakura's d-de-dea-dead? What would I do, then?  
  
Eriol: Why does this suddenly remind me of Final Destination?   
  
K-clan: The next update won't be millions and millions of days, I promise. In fact, I'm working on the second part right now, as you read. Oh, and trust me, you guys will like the ending. 


	11. Hellish Halloween

Chapter 11: Halloween Havoc part 2  
  
K-channy: Okay, so this IS Part two of Halloween Havoc, but technically it's a chapter of it's own. If you were reading a book, it wouldn't say part two unless it was a sequel or something, so this is it's own chapter. Shorter than Halloween Havoc, but still pretty good. No POV's because this is the second part of a chapter. BTW: There is one more chap for this, so there is a cliff hanger. (It's a fight)  
  
Syaoran explained what happened to him outside with Kawaii. The group were milling around the punch bowl.  
"Do you think that because of the fact that she was an authoress of the poem that she has something to do with it?" Eriol asked.   
"Maybe." Kero said. "She could be after killing Sakura."  
"Then why would she warn me?" Syaoran asked.   
"Maybe her brother wants to kill you." Mei-Lin took Syaoran's arm. For once, he didn't shrug it off.   
"Perhaps." Eriol said. "Or she wants you, not to kill you, but she wants you like Mei-Lin does... did.... Actually, I'm really not sure what she's all about right now." (K-channy: neither am I... It's like a cross between CCS1 and CCS the movie)  
Mei-Lin kicked him. "Rage."  
"Anyway!" Eriol said. "We have to find out what's going on, ya know?"  
Suddenly, the lights began to dim and brighten, repeatedly. Eriol stood in front of Tomoyo, who peered over his shoulder. Syaoran and Mei-Lin instinctively dropped into an offensive battle stance.   
Others around them laughed. "It's just a power shortage. Or maybe even special effects." said a girl, who's name was either Joan or Jade.  
Syaoran frowned. "I sense... I sense..." he lifted his eyebrows. "No... it can't be... we... we.."  
Kero looked from out of Tomoyo's bag. "Your right kid... It's a Clow Card."  
Syaoran shook his head. "This isn't like a wild Clow Card, though. It's like... like... humanoid or something... controling the Clow Cards."  
A sound above them made the dance hall look up. A black platform with a metal bar was slowly coming down from the ceiling. On that platform was the grim reaper.   
Tied to the bar in a white dress that was ripped on the edges was Sakura.   
Her arms were over her head and wore no shoes and her legs were wrapped around the bar. They weren't tied, so Syaoran guessed it was for her own protection.   
"Look at the platform!" Joan or Jade yelled.   
The grim reaper waved his arm, drawing forth a Clow Card.   
"Ancient Card of Magic for this hour, I call on you, surrender your power. Sleep!" (I made it up, just for him)  
Syaoran looked to Mei-Lin. She began to sag and almost collapsed. He reached for her as Eriol did Tomoyo.   
"Come on, Mei-Lin... wake up..." He shook her but to no avail, she was dead to the world.  
"Two boys and only one can proceed." the grim reaper's voice was deep and rich. The mask over his face didn't budge as he did so.   
He looked to Eriol. "You, Eriol, are stronger than Syaoran in magic, but I do not wish to fight you." He drew another card out.   
"Ancient Card of Magic for this hour, I call on you, surrender your power. Thunder!"  
The power went right through Eriol and became it's true form next to him. Eriol laughed.  
"Do you really think you can defeat me with cards that I created myself?" he cocked his head to the side. "But I'll make you a deal. If you promise to let Sakura go, regardless to the outcome of the fight between you and Syaoran... I shall forfeit."  
"NANI GA?" Syaoran screeched. "NO WAY!"  
The grim reaper watched Syaoran's actions and smiled. "Fine. Now, leave."  
Eriol picked up Mei-Lin and Tomoyo, propping them on his shoulders.   
He turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran, I have deep faith in you. You don't need my help any longer."  
Syaoran's heart beat wildly in his chest. "I... I don't think I can."  
"Listen to the words from the wise.  
'Be careful, fighter  
For every step is harder  
Then you make your move.'"  
He left, with Syaoran stunned.  
"So Syaoran." the grim reaper said. "I will make you a deal of my own. You can follow me, and TRY to gain Sakura back, or you can forfeit right now."  
"If I forfeit now, Sakura will still be free, due to the bet you made with Eriol." Syaoran smiled at his logic. Sakura smiled at him as well.  
"Oh contrare, Syaoran." the grim reaper said. "He said regardless of the outcome of the fight between us. That means there must be a fight for her to be released." he pointed out the door. "There are some stairs up there, Syaoran. You can follow them to the catwalk and from there to my lair. That door also leads to your way out. If you do not reach the lair in, oh, 20 minutes, I shall think that you have forfeited and Sakura shall be mine for eternity. Like the Harry Potter Book 4 says, 'The prospects' black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back."  
Syaoran made a face. 'Why does he read Harry Potter?'  
"Syaoran!" Sakura's voice cut through his thoughts. "It's a trap!"  
"Silent card... release!" the reaper whispered.   
Sakura suddenly couldn't talk. Her mouth moved, but Syaoran couldn't make out the words. Tears flowed down her eyes.  
Syaoran couldn't take it. "I'll do it."  
She cried harder, no noise escaping her pale cherry lips. Syaoran made a move toward her.  
"Stay back." The reaper said. He seemed to be enjoying Syaoran's pain. "You cannot touch her."  
Syaoran closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them and looked into Sakura's. She had stopped trying to talk, but tears still caressed her cheeks.  
"You have to be strong, Sakura." he said. She shook her head wildly, more tears pouring out of her emerald green eyes.   
He nodded. "I promise that we will be together again." he took the ring necklace and put it over his shirt. "I made a promise to you, remember?" he pulled out the key and ring out of his pocket. "Now you have to promise me that you will stay strong." he nodded against her silent pleas of no.   
"Tick-tock, said the clock." the reaper replied. "Ticky-Tock, Syaoran's time might soon be up."  
"Ashiteru." he said to Sakura and began to run up the stairs, but stopped. The floor held two Sakura Cards, the Sleep and the Silent.  
"Everytime you get to a new level, your opponents will use Cards. If you defeat them, the Cards will be given to you. You didn't exactly defeat me, but use them wisely, Syaoran."  
Syaoran nodded and went up the staircase. The first flight of stairs wasn't a problem, but there were three. It was the second flight that got him.   
A sharp ringing entered his ears, and he fell to his knees. He soon fainted, his hat falling off of his head.  
Memories flooded his mind, Jusenori's voice in his head. "Look at this, Syaoran." he said, stopping at the time when he first came to Tomoeda. "Look how rude you were to Sakura. What ever made you think that she would want someone that treated her like that?"  
"Stop it." he whispered. The pain in his head was unbearable, but not as bad as the way he treated Sakura."  
"I can treat her better, you know." he said. "I have the power and the charm. She will be mine for the taking."  
Syaoran shuddered. "She's mine. Please, leave her alone."  
"Hm... does this hurt, Syaoran, as much as you make it?" Jusenori asked. "Does it, Syaoran? Tell me, since when I have Sakura, I shall never feel pain again."  
Syaoran shivered. "Dame da."   
Jusenori sped up time. "Let's look into the future." The scene in Syaoran's head was one of pure torture. Sakura looked as though she had grown up a bit and as beautiful as ever. Jusenori had faced her, blocking most of her out of his view, but he could see her over his shoulder. She laughed as he kissed her cheek. He leaned over to kiss him but before he could, Sakura glanced over his shoulder. Her green eyes bore through him, making him want to get up and hurt Jusenori. The problem was, that he couldn't. Just as he bent down to kiss her, the image froze.  
"She looked right at you! And then, to kiss me... tsk, tsk, tsk."  
"Shut up!" Syaoran yelled. He got to his feet. "Sakura loves me! She said so herself. And I love Kinomoto Sakura!"  
Like a wash from the wave card, the sequence was over, and Syaoran was on the floor. He picked himself up, grabbed the time card and ran to the next test.  
"Syaoran... Syaoran... Come here, Syaoran..." he stood on the second platform, when he heard the voice. Mist spiraled around his ankles, and then above his head. Through the mist, Kawaii looked toward him, seductively. She wore a green bikini top and a green amazon skirt that showed off her legs.  
She creeped toward Syaoran. "Welcome, Syaoran. This is my humble world, or my dream world if you will." She pulled the Dream Card out of her top. "Think of this place as your biggest dream." She slinked toward him and went behind him, arms touching his chest. She placed her mouth by his ear. "I'm the only one that can make you truely happy, you know." It was a statement, not a question.  
Syaoran flinched and moved away from her. "How do I pass through here to get to the next level?"  
She glared at him, but began to smirk. "You don't care about those silly levels. Why don't you just... relax and stay with me."   
"In other words, I have to get through you." he said.   
She shrugged. "I know you don't want to hurt me, SyaoranLove."   
"I don't, Kawaii." she brightened at his words. "But I love Sakura."   
She looked at the floor for a moment, which swept with the mist. "Then pass."  
Syaoran looked at her, gratefully. "Thank yo-"  
"I said go." she said, firmly. "Just go." her voice cracked. Syaoran leaned over to give her a hug, but she stepped back.   
"Go... you have three minutes." she said, handing him the illusion.  
Syaoran jetted off. "Arigatou!!!"  
Kawaii stood by herself for a moment, then sat down.   
"Kawaii, why? You had the power to strike him. Why didn't you?" Jusenori asked, his voice booming off of the walls. Though he wasn't there, the twins had ways to speak with each other.  
"I couldn't, Ju-kun. He loved her too much... and I loved him."  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Kawaii: I can't believe that I couldn't do it. I'm not suppose to be soft, I'm suppose to be harder, much harder. I'm playing in a game that I must lose... to have Syaoran win.  
  
Jusenori: He's coming. Kawaii just let him pass. She was one of my best hopes before he got here. Now, I'll have to kill him.  
  
Syaoran: Just... one more step further... must reach... Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Syaoran.........  
End POV Sequence 


	12. Happy Halloween

Chapter 12: Happy Halloween....  
I'm not dead! YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Minor changes within the chapter. It's better written....  
  
Syaoran walked to the door. Swallowing hard, he turned the knob. The room was pitch black. He drew out his sword and turned wildly. "Where are you?"  
"I'm here!" Sakura yelled. "I'm here, Syaoran!" she struggled against her bindings. "But I can't move."  
"Shh..." Syaoran sheathed his sword and moved toward her. "I got you." He moved toward her and untied her arms and feet. She fell into him as limp as a doll.   
"Arigatou." Sakura smiled and cuddled into his chest. "I'm so scared... Can we please go?"  
Syaoran frowned. Something was amiss...  
"Is something wrong, Syaoran?" she asked, her green eyes questioning. "Why are you so stiff?"  
"You're not Sakura, are you?"  
Sakura let go of him. She shook her head.   
"You're the mirror card, aren't you?"  
She nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." he smiled, ruefully. "Maybe you can help me."  
"How?"  
"Why is Jusenori doing this."  
The Mirror card cocked her head to the side. "Don't you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"What Jusenori is."  
Syaoran shook his head. "What is he?"  
"He's a card... or half of one." Mirror explained. "Kawaii is the other."  
"The twin card?"  
"Yes." Mirror/Sakura looked down. "Please don't think badly of them. They have always been a bit unobtainable. They always get carried away with their mission."  
"What mission?"  
The Grim Reaper's voice echoed throughout the room. "Bring him here, Mirror."  
"Yes." The Mirror returned into her truest form. She turned to Syaoran. "I must be quiet, for Jusenori can hear everything, as can Kawaii."  
"What mission were you talking about?"  
"The twins are on a mission for Clow Reed."  
Syaoran blinked. "Isn't he dead?"  
"Yes... and no." she smiled as they reached the door. "There are reasons why Master Eriol wanted YOU to save Sakura."  
"Wha-"  
"Just promise me this," Mirror placed a finger on Syaoran's lips, shuting him up. "Promise me that you will not let Jusenori use me. I.. truly am scared. This is not exactly what Master wanted."  
"I promise."  
Mirror smiled and returned to her card. Syaoran took it and drew in a deep breath. He opened the last door and walked in.  
Suddenly, he was thrown backwards and hit the door.   
"What the-"  
Jusenori stood next to a roped Sakura. "Windy... it's Sakura's favorite card. Now I know why, it's a powerful one." he brushed Sakura's nose with the tip. "Just like you."  
Sakura's eyes looked ready for murder.   
"Leave her alone." Syaoran was back on his feet, his sword in his hands. "Card or no card, I'll skin you alive if you touch her again."  
"Touchy, touchy..." Jusenori teased. "Don't be so mean." he cupped Sakura's face and pressed his mouth to her cheek. She cried out in disgust. "After all, you don't know what your up against."  
"I do know this." Syaoran said. "You're only half a card. Without Kawaii, you got nothin'."  
"I may be half a card, Li, but I have the powers of every card you don't have." he smiled. "And that's enough for me,"  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so." he pulled out his chinese charm.  
Jusenori narrowed his eyes. "Well if your so tough, I'll allow you to make the first move."   
Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated.   
Sakura looked to Jusenori. He was staring at Syaoran's feet. Vines began to spring from the floor.   
"Wait! Syaoran!"  
"Kaminari wave!" the lightning bolt struck the ground. Jusenori moved out of the way and smiled.   
Syaoran looked down. Rope-like vines tied his legs and arms. The lifted him into the air, strangling him.  
"No, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran could bearly hear her. Sakura could hardly sense him. "I can't feel you anymore..." she cried. "I'm so stupid..."  
Fire began to encircle the area. Jusenori frowned. "How?"  
"You let him go, now!" Kawaii said from the center. "You let him go or I'll kill you, Jusenori." she said, grimly.  
"Kawaii?" Syaoran felt the bindings fall off of him. He landed hard on the floor.  
"This isn't what Master wanted!"  
Jusenori sneered. "What about what we want, Kawaii?"  
She placed a hand out. An invisible wave of power spread through her hand and hit Jusenori. He stepped back a few feet.  
"We don't have a choice! We never wanted a choice! All we wanted was a peace of mind!" Kawaii yelled.   
"Which is why we are imprisened?"  
"WE ARE FINE! We can come out any time we want. Look at you!" she pointed to Sakura. "Look at our Mistress..." tears began to fall freely from her cheeks. "What have you done?" she whispered.  
Jusenori walked down to her. Syaoran looked up from the floor. He couldn't make out what type of emotion he was exerting. His face looked blank.   
Kawaii's shoulders shook as she cried. Jusenori walked right in front of her and saw her broken body, her pain and sorrow.   
He lifted his hand as if he was going to reach out to her....  
and slapped her.   
She skidded on the cold floor, too weak to try and fight. Her tears became something of ice crystals as they rolled down her pale, soft cheeks.   
'He's going to kill him... he's going to kill Syaoran... and I can't do anything about it.' she looked to Sakura... "I'm sorry, my mistress... I have failed..."  
Sakura smiled. "It's okay..."   
Kawaii thought for a minute and swallowed. There was something that she could do...  
She got up and ran to Sakura. Her fingers fumbled on the bindings, but she got them undone.  
"Kawaii!" Jusenori spun around. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago." she caught Sakura's limp body and whispered into her ear.   
"Mirror glass may break  
But light will never shatter  
If one finds their place."  
"Thank you," Sakura nodded. Kawaii smiled and closed her eyes. She became her true form and slipped into the card.  
"Kawaii!!" Jusenori yelled.   
Sakura caught that card. She frowned.... there was another behind it.  
The Light Card.  
Jusenori lifted Syaoran up to his knees by his shirt collar. He summoned the Sword card and placed it at Syaoran's throat. "Have you had enough?"  
Syaoran gritted his teeth. This was it. But the least he could do was look at his Cherry Blossom. He looked up to see Sakura pointing to the Light Card.  
Syaoran pulled out of his pocket a Card and threw it across the room. Sakura caught it and smiled.   
Mirror was produced. "You kept your promise." she smiled and held up the mirror.  
Sakura bit her lip. "Look at what you've become, Jusenori." The mirror reflected his image. "You just show people an illusion. It's horrible."  
"The love I feel for you is not an illusion, Sakura." he said, slowly. "And if I have to go through him and you to get you, then I will."  
"But, your sister-"  
"My sister doesn't have anything to do with this now."  
"You can't be serious!" Sakura began to tear. She fingered the Light Card. "She's your sister!" Sakura called forth the Light Card.  
The Light from the Mirror reflected all over the room. Sakura let the Light sink into her body. She radiated a holy aura. The Sakura book was tucked under her arm. When she spoke, the words weren't of her voice, but one with more wisdom.  
"Jusenori of the Twin Card, you have disobeyed orders." Sakura said. "You have not succeeded at your task and the cards are very displeased."  
"I know, good mistress." he said.  
"But we will not punish you."  
He dropped the sword. "Why?"  
"Because we believe that you acted upon you heart rather your mind. What you did wrong was that you acted by your heart's desires when you should have looked at your heart's intent."  
"I apologize."  
"We forgive you." she smiled and held out the Sakura book. All of the cards returned to it, one following the other. "Now, come back to where you belong. We all have planning to do."  
Jusenori smiled. "May I have three minutes alone?"  
Light nodded and faded into the book. Sakura shook her head, a bit dazed.   
Jusenori took Sakura's hand and put his mouth to her ear. "You may love Syaoran, but you can't deny that you cared for me. You did almost kiss me."  
Sakura gasped. "But-"  
"Say no more..." Jusenori smirked. "I will be back." He returned to his card and went into the book. Sakura slammed it shut.  
Syaoran blinked, then rushed over to Sakura. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes." she replied, trembling. "Can we go?"  
"Sure."  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Syaoran: That was scary. I never want to use another card for the rest of my life.   
  
Sakura: Oh... damn. I can't... I can't do this. It's driving me insane. Every day, I just want to... be with him, hold him ... I want to let him kiss me until I die... but I can't...   
  
Eriol: So, my plan back fired. Oh well.. I have planning to do. 


	13. Shake up, Shake Down

Chapter 13: Shake up, Shake down  
  
A/N: Gasp... A change of name.... a new story... and AN UPDATE?!?!   
Reviewers: Wow, Miss Skyfallen... we thought you had died!  
Skyfallen: No it's me, in the flesh. I am updating my story, believe it or not.   
Here we go!  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: 2 weeks. At least, I think it's been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since... well everything   
happened. 2 weeks since Jusenori and Kawaii still roamed these halls like everyone else does. It's kinda strange to be living in her dormroom without her. Even stranger for Tomoyo to move in and sleep in her room... in her bed... But the strangest thing of all is that no one remembers them. I know that the only thing keeping me awake at night is what Jusenori whispered in my ear.  
  
Syaoran: To the person who said: "Life is but a passing dream," I think I finally understand what you mean. Poor Sakura. Not a smile on her face for half a month. I'm not even sure if she wore any colors. It's so sad. What makes it worse is that I think she's avoiding me. I mean, I try and save her life and she seems angry or embarrassed. Maybe it's about her mother again... ah, so confused. All in all, it's obvious she doesn't like me, so I'll let up...   
I think I've tried this before.  
  
Tomoyo: Me and Eriol aren't too sure what's going on between Sakura and Syaoran, but we do know that we have been... planning. I just hope it works.  
  
End POV Sequence  
  
Begin Story Mode  
  
Sakura walked into her dorm after spending Friday afternoon in the library. The whole apartment was dark, save the television which was playing an old Japanese romance. A body moved on the sofa, perhaps Tomoyo's sleeping form. Sakura smiled and dropped her backpack at the door.  
A moan escaped Tomoyo's lips... only it sounded a lot manlier that usual. Sakura quickly inhaled. 'Burglar!'  
She shut the door silently and grabbed an umbrella at the side wall. Maybe if Sakura had thought this through, she would realized that any robber with common sense would not be on the couch with the television on. She would have also realized that there were two people on the sofa, not one.  
Sakura raised the umbrella over her head and closed her eyes.  
"SAKURA!"  
She opened them to the sound of Tomoyo's rather loud screech. She dropped the umbrella and ran to the light switch by the door and sighed.  
An embarrassed couple sat up on the sofa to a a humoured Sakura.   
"I'm sorry, guys," she said, "I didn't know that you were...." she put on finger quotes, "'Making out'"  
"Well, we were!" Tomoyo yelled, "Nothing more."  
Eriol wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, "Sure? You seemed pretty eager."  
She took a pillow and hit him. "Shut up,"  
Sakura gently smiled, just a little tug on her lips. Not like Sakura usually was.  
"Hey Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled, "You wanna go out to dinner with me and Eriol? We got reservations at Chez Nuage de Neuf, (It's French. It says: House of Cloud Nine. It's a play on the name Skyfallen) the new restaurant in town and..." she looked to Eriol, who nodded, "We want you to come."  
She shook her head, "No, it's okay. Go on and have fun."  
They exchanged glances, "Are you sure?" They said in unison.  
She frowned. Both Tomoyo and Eriol were masterminds at scheming and planning, weaving webs of cleverness. If they were collaborating and conspiring against her, Sakura was in deep... Deep... DEEP trouble. "Why, what are you two doing?"  
They looked at each other again, "Nothing," Tomoyo turned to her tomodachi, "We're just worried about you. You've changed in the past couple of weeks." she pointed to her clothes, "I mean, look at your outfit." It consisted of a black tight tee and gray sweatpants. "You've changed Sakura-chan,"  
"Y-yeah," Eriol took a quick glance at Tomoyo before continuing on, "I mean, we were going to ask you and were waiting for you to get home."  
She raised an eyebrow. "By making out?"He shrugged, "We were bored." he pulled Tomoyo close.  
Sakura looked at the couple longingly. If she was not plagued by this stupid curse..  
"So, will you come... please?"  
She threw her hands up into the air. "Sure, but I have nothing to wear."  
"Nothing fancy, but casual-clean." she looked dismissivley at Sakura's outfit. "But not that casual." she tentatively touched her shoulder as if she was thoroughly disgusted by her outfit. "Come, we will search for... clothes."  
*~(*~*~*)~*= my symbol  
  
The trio waited to be seated in the restaurant. Sakura shifted in her short, hot pink halter-dress (I like halter tops... so sue me) and Tomoyo's black strappy open-toed stilettos. It was amazing how she was able to walk in them, though she was half tripping. They were seriously some trippy shoes, especially for a kid that rollerblades and preferred sneakers.  
She looked at Tomoyo in her dark purple strapless dress that landed at the midthigh with her black ankle boots and black duster. She practically glowed next to Eriol, who wore his khakis and a dark blue button-up shirt. Once again, she marveled at how they managed to be such a cute couple.  
They walked over to their seats, chatting and giggling.  
"So then, Yukito took my hand and danced with me. That was my best 10-year-old memory with him."  
"But you must have had better memories," Eriol grinned.  
Sakura frowned, "What do you mean?" she took a sip of the white wine that was just brought over to the table.   
"I think you may have had better times with other people."  
Tomoyo pipped up, "I agree."  
She gave them a squall, "What are you implying?"  
"Nothing," they said, simultaneously.  
Sakura shook her head, trying to make herself think that the talking together thing was just because they had been spending so much time together. All in all, it was freaky. "I thought that you two were cooking up a plan or something."  
They exchanged glances.  
"But, I must have been wrong.," she said.  
They swallowed in unison.  
Sakura looked at them nervously. "Right?"  
"Er... hello," Syaoran's voice practically boomed and echoed in her heart. She straightened up to the sound of his voice, her hand accidentally banging the table. Embarrassed by her actions, she lowered her head and extended her hand to grab her drink and took a couple of sips.  
"Hello Syaoran, glad you could make it," Tomoyo smiled as Syaoran slid into a seat next to Sakura. "Careful Sakura, that's alcohol, remember?"  
"Oh... right." she put down her glass and looked towards Syaoran, falling into his brown eyes all over again. "Hello, Syaoran."  
He tenderly smiled, an innocence lost in previous chapters, "Hello, Sakura," he whispered, sending chills into Sakura's body. He bent over to her ear, "I hope you don't mind my presence. I... just had to see you again."  
Her heart began pounding. "I don't mind."  
"Hey you two!" Tomoyo sneered, "No secrets!"  
But they never lost contact until a young waitress came over and smiled, "May I take your orders?" she bent over a little too much. Eriol chucked at the red hue over Syaoran's nose.  
"Sir?" she asked, "Are you okay?"  
Syaoran gave a nervous laugh, "I'm fine."  
Sakura became quiet and detached, only answering to order. She swallowed as she felt all eyes on her. She folded her arms.  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
Eriol grinned, "She looks jealous or something."  
Sakura growled, "Of what?"  
Syaoran couldn't help but smirk.  
Eriol's smile widened. "Does it really need to be said,"  
"Aw, isn't that cute?!?" Tomoyo teased.   
"You guys, I'm not jealous of whatever you may think that I'm jealous of." she watched as the bread and rolls came to their table. She reached for one and a second later, Syaoran's reached for the same one. His hand was safely clasped over hers.  
They exchanged glances, and Sakura dropped the roll. But Syaoran's hand stayed holding her own. The blood rushed to her face  
"I knew it," Eriol whispered into Tomoyo's ear. "Look at her blush."  
"Eriol," Sakura whispered, her clasped hand still in between herself and Syaoran.  
"Yes,"  
"Shut up."  
She sharply inhaled as he began to lace his fingers into hers. "I'm sorry, but can you excuse me?" she slipped her hand out of Syaoran's. "I need some fresh air."   
"There's a balcony at the back.," Tomoyo suggested. 'What a romantic place. Perfect.' she thought, congratulating herself at her quick thinking.  
Sakura stood up quickly, "Thank you," she walked as diligently as possible to the balcony.  
"Don't worry, Syaoran." Eriol said, sarcastically, "I don't think it was you."  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
"Shake up, shake down, rock around the town," she mumbled. The tune was embedded in her head by her mother, the same person who bestowed such a lovely curse. "Shake up, shake down," she whispered, "Brighton every frown."  
"Cute song,"  
Syaoran crept up and stood next to her, watching the city below them. She watched his hair take wing and fly out around his face from the corner of her eye. His eyes glittered like the stars in the sky above them.   
He watched her out of the corner of his eye as well, completely aware of her effort of being secretive of her glances. It was cute.  
Neither of them talked for a couple of minutes, but Syaoran broke the silence. "Is it really worth it... all of this pain?"  
Sakura looked down at the city, too ashamed to face him. "I think it is... I think it's for the best."  
He nodded and smiled ruefully. "Do you still want you gift back?"  
"My..." she thought for a moment. "You mean the ring and the key?"  
He nodded again.  
She hesitated. "...y-yes. If I can."  
He looked at her without turning is head from the skyline and smiled. "You still don't know what it's for."  
"You mean, the key?"  
"Yeah." he smiled and turned his head to face her, "But that's okay. I'm still not ready to tell you."  
She grinned, "You say that I keep secrets. It's your turn."  
He stood up and moved closer to her. He leaned in toward her ear. "Yes, but I have secrets that I can't share. At least, not now." he whispered.  
She shivered at the bass of his voice tickling her ear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewelry. He gave her the ring and watched her slip it on to her ring finger without much thought, though she did have a blushing face. Sneaking behind her, he hooked the chain around her neck, feeling the tenderness of her skin. She couldn't help but smile as he stroked her soft neck. His hands slipped down her bear arms.  
'Calloused.' she shivered. 'His hands are calloused from fencing.' she began to inhale deeply, trying to get a focus on what was going on.   
He wrapped his arms around her from behind, enveloping her and leaving her completely speechless and stunned. He smelled her fruit shampoo and white musk/vanilla extract blend perfume. He held her tighter, then let go of her. "This is the only way I can hold you, since you keep avoiding me."  
She turned to him and lowered her eyes. "I hadn't meant to avoid you. It just... happened. My body just began to control my mind.   
He sneered, "Well, I hadn't meant to fall in love with you. It just happened... my heart just began to control my body."  
Normally, Sakura would have been appalled. She may have started to cry or something. But the wine seemed to have taken away some of her inhibitions.   
Sakura raised a hand to Syaoran's cheek. She felt the heat rise to her palm.  
"Sakura, stop," he whispered, "It hurts.:  
A part of her good sense seemed to be trying to tell her something. About how she would regret anything she may be thinking about doing with Syaoran later. But the alcohol was poisoning her mind and made her think otherwise.  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
Back on the ranch (meanwhile)  
  
"So, did you get all that?" Keros emerged from Tomoyo's purse.  
"Yeah, but be quiet. You will be able to hear everything we say in the background of the tape." the trio (Tomoyo, Keros and Eriol) were standing by the door where standing by the door taping Sakura and Syaoran's personal time.   
"Do you think they'll mind?" Eriol asked, not really caring.  
"...does it matter?" Tomoyo answered, camera flap still recording. (They watched on the little screen)  
Eriol shrugged. "Guess not."  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
Syaoran lightly kissed her palm, tickling her hand with his lips. He smiled at the small moan that came from Sakura's parted lips. Sakura leaned into him, starting from arms length, arm still at his cheek. But the stupid trippy shoes caused her to fall into his arms less than gracefully, her arms wrapped around his neck.   
He looked down at his love, who was too astonished to move. 'No matter,' he thought. 'As long as she was in his arms, she couldn't move anyway.  
He leaned towards her ear, "Promise that you won't leave?"  
"Only if you tell me what the key is for."  
He smiled wanly. "The Promise key is not ready to give secrets." he kissed the back of her neck and throat, working his way up to her lips. His hands massaged the bare flesh of her back tenderly and carefully as though he was afraid to break her.(wow, who ever though I could make a fluff shojo manga graphic?)   
He stopped for a minute before reaching her lips as though he needed to savour the moment. He took note on her body, the innocence of her eyes that stared dreamily into his own and the delicate face and neck that he had kissed. Even the strawberry lipglossed mouth that he had longed for two months. Now on this November evening, he would finally get his wish.  
He leaned into her lips and paused, "I love you,"  
She hesitated and sswallowed. "I love you, too."  
"Do you promise?"  
She parted her lips, the scent of strawberry filling their noses. "I do."  
He smiled and leaned in, their mouthes lightly touching each other. Euphoria spread through their bodies. A tender butterfly kiss, so soft, it was possible that they weren't touching.  
"AH!"  
SMASH!  
"CRAP!"  
The two broke apart, practically jumping away from each other and looked toward the door where Tomoyo was fuming, Kero was screeching and Eriol was dying of laughter. The camera was broken, Tomoyo obviously dropped it, but the tape was still safe.  
Syaoran turned to Sakura, hoping to salvage something from the kiss, but she stood with her head down, face flushed and shaken up from the romantic interlude. She glanced at Syaoran at the corner of her eye before turning toward the door.  
Syaoran grabbed her left hand, but she slipped her hand out of his. The ring fell into his hand as she walked as best as possible to the tables. Her knees felt weak and her head was swiming.  
He waited until everyone went inside before pondering if she had really kissed him. He licked his lips and smiled.  
Their was a faint taste of strawberry.  
  
End Story Mode  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: My heart... can't breath... blushing... desert dawn... midnight... my heart beats for him... must be careful.  
  
Syaoran: Strawberry is officially my new favorite fruit. But what does this mean for us?  
  
Kero: Oh my, this is definately a twist for the cooler....  
End POV Sequence  
  
A/N: I think my writing's getting better. I really liked that chapter. I hope you did too.   
  
R&R: It doesn't mean Rockett and Rubin (I use to be a purple moon fan) 


	14. A Baby Story

Chapter 14: A Baby Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Barney or any of the songs he may sing. Nor do I Johnson and Johnson's baby shampoo or any other products produced by them. And I don't own the movie Jaws or any of it's music. And I really don't own that show, A Baby Story, which I just happened to name my chapter.  
  
A/N: This chapter is the fluffiest and cutest chapter yet!!! AH!!!!  
  
Oh, and the those who feel that the plot of this story is too weak, I can assure you that it about two chapters, it'll strengthen.  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Tomoyo: No, you don't need to say that. Only I am talking today  
  
Skyfallen:... then what should I say  
  
Tomoyo: Start the TOMOYO sequence  
  
Skyfallen: you really want me to say that  
  
Tomoyo: (GLARE)  
  
Skyfallen:...-_-; alright! (coughstupidcharactersalwayswantitoutformecough)   
  
Start TOMOYO Sequence  
  
Tomoyo: It's been... about a week or so, I guess. It's funny, you know, the way that recording is. It allows you to replay moments that you may forget. Fujitaka has tons of tapes of Nadeshiko. I remember after she died, he would just sit there, half crying, half laughing, watching old home movies. About a month or so later, Touya, Sakura and I would watch it with him, kinda crying, but mostly laughing. I highly doubt that he could ever forget her. Or that Sakura could, for that matter. I just wish her death hadn't traumatized Sakura-chan so. I mean, I don't think it's just because she's afraid of losing the one she loves  
  
Just watching my video tape of Sakura and Syaoran proves that.  
  
....End TOMOYO Sequence  
  
Tomoyo: (Grin) Start Story Mode  
  
Skyfallen:....coughstealingmylinestoocough  
  
Friday, December 21st  
  
"Wait, put this on,"  
  
Sakura smiled as Tomoyo placed an orange beret on her head. The two girls were going through their daily routine of setting up their outfits an an hour and a half before class started. Sakura's consisted of an orange plaid pleated skirt, a white short-sleeved ribbed shirt and now an orange beret.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the beret, looking quite humourous in her periwinkle pajamas while trying to be serious. Fashion and directing was the only thing she was truly serious about anyway. "Let's try this," she tilted the beret to the side and smiled, "Much better,"  
  
Sakura looked in the mirror and giggled, "I look like an orange," she looked up at her hat.  
  
"A french orange," Kero took a bite out of the banana he was eating.  
  
"I think you look cute," Tomoyo sat on Sakura's bed," I'm sure Syaoran will love it,"  
  
Sakura inhaled sharply, "Syaoran," she whispered.  
  
"Sakura, I think you two need to talk,"  
  
She turned to her tomodachi, "We have nothing to talk about,"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Ye~AH, You Do!" she crescendoed.  
  
Sakura glared at her, "Tomoyo, please." She folded her arms, "This isn't any of your business,"  
  
Kero stopped chewing. "Sakura!"  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "If you weren't so delirious on love, I would take that offensively.  
  
"I'm not delirious on love!" she snapped, then looked away, "I don't know what I am,"  
  
Tomoyo crossed her legs, "It's silly really, the relationship between you and Syaoran.  
  
"You don't understand, Tomoyo."  
  
"You're right, Sakura. I don't understand." she said, "But I do know this much. There is more to that 'Nadeshiko passing' isn't there?"  
  
Sakura stared at the side wall, "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Tomoyo tapped her finger to her temple in thought, "Maybe you don't."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well," she thought, "Maybe you have something hidden deep within your psyche,"   
  
"Something inside of me," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Eriol's taking psychology as his major (...) so it's rubbing off on me." she grinned, "He explained that sometimes when something traumatic happens, a person may have a phobia. In your case, it's the fear of falling in love. But they may forget why it happened and/or what they are really afraid of."  
  
Sakura sighed, "I highly doubt it."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Eriol, he'll know what to do."   
  
Kero laughed, "About her problems? Talk to Eriol?"  
  
"I know what I said," Tomoyo grinned. Then she looked at the clock on Sakura's dresser, "Oh, I gotta get dressed."  
  
Sakura nodded as Tomoyo made a beeline to her own room, Kero following her. Quietly, she shut the door behind her best friend and leaned against it. "Something's inside of me." she whispered, touching her chest, "Something's hidden in my heart,"  
  
Unbeknownst to Sakura, the Clow/Sakura book was glowing (ah, don'tcha love that)  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
Five hour jump, 11:00am  
  
Sakura twirled her pen with the fluffy pink feathers on the end and sighed inwardly. Usually she loved her Home Economics class, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that Syaoran was watching her somewhere in the room. But as far as she could see, he hadn't come into class that day. A worried Sakura looked out the door, wondering what could have happened, but she dismissed the thought.  
  
The pen slipped out of her hand. She reached down to get it when a hand behind her had clasped over it as well. She swallowed as their fingers touched.  
  
"Oh, sorry," they whispered and let go.  
  
Sakura mumbled and straightened up, "Syaoran." How could she have been so stupid, really! The number one rule about enemies: If you couldn't see them in your frontal vision, they are almost certainly behind you, waiting for their next move. Syaoran had already made one play. She wasn't exactly eager to see what he might do next.  
  
But then again, maybe she was a bit curious.  
  
"Okay class," Mr. Unmei said, "As it is the end of the term, we have to have an end of the term project,"  
  
The majority of the class groaned.  
  
"Now please, don't start jumping for joy," He smirked, "The project is more fun than I can make it sound, I promise."  
  
One kid raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Adams."  
  
"My brother had you last year. He said that you like doing the marriage project."  
  
"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact." he smiled. "It's simple. Two people, who will be paired up together in mock matrimony, will be given jobs. Economically, they must stay on top of their spending and saving by keeping a budget. It's not so hard. I'm sure you'll get use to it. I'm starting today because it's just before you leave for vacation tomorrow. Then after you come back, you can start. I just wanted to give you an idea." he looked to Briar. "Is this the project you were talking about, Mr. Adams?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Adams?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
Mr. Unmei smirked, "How is your brother and Miss Mitai?"  
  
"Oh, Keiichi and Gloria are doing well sir. They said many couples come out of your class because of this and they can never thank you enough."  
  
"Many couples indeed." he muttered to himself, involuntarily casting a glance toward Sakura and Syaoran. "So, I have to finish making up the list. I'll post it at twelve, after you kiddies leave." he stretched his arms, "Free period for everyone."  
  
Sakura inhaled before biting her lip. This was going to be some project.  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
one hour later- 12:00p.m.  
  
A group of people crowded around the wall where the names were posted. The loud noise and random conversations that was within that mob of students were either good or bad, depending on how people were paired. People looked at each other with new eyes, some shy, some disgusted and all were glancing.  
  
"Ah!" Sakura smiled, stretching. "I'm so glad I'm going home tomorrow!"  
  
"Me, too!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sakura, isn't that your class' list?" Eriol asked. He took Tomoyo's hand. "We got paired up."  
  
"No kidding." Sakura smiled. "Does this mean that Mr. Unmei really does watch for who likes whom?"  
  
"Yeah, Sakura." Tomoyo smiled. "Don't you know that Mr. Unmei's like a matchmaker?"  
  
"Matchmaker?"  
  
"Yeah, he's really good at keeping an eye out for things." Tomoyo laughed as Eriol pulled her closer. "He sets up the couples in their Freshman year and they stay together forever."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt some what cold. She rubbed her arms around herself. It was somewhat frightening at how accurate he could be.  
  
Eriol let Tomoyo place her head on his shoulder. "Do you wanna go check the bulletin board to see who you got?"  
  
"Not really, no..."  
  
"Oh Sakura! You have to face up to it. You obviously didn't get anyone looking here. No one is looking for you."  
  
"Can't I look later?" Sakura begged. "Pleeeeze!"  
  
"You're an adult now, Sakura. I don't think I have any control over your decisions, though I wish I did." Tomoyo sighed. "If I did, I would have control over who you went out with."   
  
Sakura growled. "Not this again, Tomoyo!"  
  
"I was telling her about the psychology thing, Eriol. About how things are deeply rooted into your heart."  
  
"Ah, I see." Eriol smiled. "We should talk sometimes, Sakura."   
  
"I really don't think so. I'd probably end up going crazy." Sakura laughed. The trio walked along, passing a couple of classrooms, trying to get to the lunchroom.   
  
"But I think that you do love Syaoran, Sakura." Tomoyo said, elbowing her. "You make a cute couple."  
  
"Cute couple or not, I don't think that it will work out." she said.  
  
"No matter how cute he looks." Tomoyo egged.  
  
Sakura hesitated. "No."  
  
"Or how badly you want to be held by him." Eriol teased.  
  
"N-..no..." she said weakly.  
  
"Or when his eyes proclaim his love?" Tomoyo nudged  
  
Eriol joined in. "His hands caressing your back?"  
  
"Or how much you want his lips to touch yours like a wildfire touching the stars?!?"  
  
The trio turned around to see Mr. Unmei with his arms folded. Syaoran stood next to him, holding a baby in his arms. It was kinda cute, really. The baby was covered in a white blanket with light blue outlines of teddy bears (Like mine when I was younger) and gurgled. Syaoran held it near his chest and holding up it's head, so gently.  
  
Tomoyo leaned into Sakura's ear. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
An image of herself and Syaoran holding a baby entered her mind. They smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss.  
  
Sakura felt her face flush. "I... nothing."  
  
"Whose baby, Syaoran?"  
  
"This," he rocked the baby, "Is Miko, Mrs. Mitzuki's baby. I take care of her every once in a while."  
  
Sakura felt her heart melt. That was so cute!  
  
"So, Sakura." Mr. Unmei smiled. "You haven't checked the lists, yet?"  
  
Syaoran blushed and looked away. Sakura followed suit. "No, I haven't."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you who your husband for the project is." he put a finger up mouth, tapping it on the side of his chin. "Now, who was Sakura's paired up with?"  
  
"Oh, we really don't know, Mr. Unmei." Eriol said, sarcastically. "Can you tell us who Sakura's lifetime partner will be?"  
  
"Ah... Oh yeah! Who will Sakura be fated to match with?" Tomoyo added, giving a reassuring look to Eriol.  
  
"Oh, I remember now!" Mr. Unmei grinned, then put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Why didn't you speak up?"  
  
"Hoe...." Sakura whispered. Something in the back of her mind told her that this would be the outcome, but seriously... there was a tremour of doubt behind it.  
  
"Syaoran is your new husband." He used the same hand he was holding his shoulder with to push him toward Sakura. In order for him not to topple on to her, she reached out to grab his forearms. Syaoran stumbled until his chin brushed the top of Sakura's head, baby in between them.  
  
"Sakura-chan." he mumbled. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
She didn't answer him. Instead, she focused on her breathing since she was sure that he could hear her heart beating.   
  
"I didn't plan for this to happen. I'm sor-"  
  
"Don't be." she whispered. "It's okay."  
  
"erHEM!" Mr. Unmei coughed. The two jumped away from each other. He chucked to himself and exited..  
  
"Come on, you two." Tomoyo looped her arm around Sakura's. "Let's get to lunch." Syaoran turned and handed Miko back to Mr. Unmei.   
  
"Um Syaoran, Sakura? I'd like to talk to you for a moment."   
  
He lead the two of them to his classroom and sat behind the desk, the baby on his lap, leaning on his chest to stay upright, gurgling and giggling.  
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Unmei?"  
  
"I-uh... hmmmm..." he paused, then began again. "Okay, Mrs. Mitzuki and her husband is leaving town today and early tomorrow,"  
  
Sakura swallowed. 'He's not gonna do that.... no way...'  
  
"And since you both are trustworthy and now mock married, I suggested" he bit his lip, "that you were responsible enough to take care of Miko."  
  
They exchanged looks.   
  
"Now I understand if you can't or don't want to do this. I can always take care of her. But she wanted me to ask you to do so."  
  
Miko stretched her hands out. "Sy... Sy.." she muttered, trying to grasp for Syaoran.   
  
He sighed and reached for her, smiling. "I don't know..."  
  
Sakura watched him. He really did love that baby. She sighed. "I can do it."  
  
Syaoran glanced at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll do it... but I don't know much about babies."  
  
"I can teach you." Syaoran smirked. "I grew up with a whole family of them. You learn fast."  
  
Mr. Unmei smiled. "I'll tell her how you feel about it right now." he stepped out of the classroom and smirked.   
  
The cards would definitely like this.  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
planning jolt- 5:30p.m.  
  
Mei-Lin raised an eyebrow. "Run that by me again. You want me to what?"  
  
Eriol sighed. "I would like it if you and Sakura, just for today, could trade dormrooms. Besides, we're all leaving tomorrow anyway."  
  
"No, why would I do something like that for her?" They were in Syaoran and Mei-Lin's dormroom, Mei-Lin stretched out of the couch. Eriol stood by the arm of the long chair.   
  
"Because you're not in health and can afford to live without your spouse. Besides, she would appreciate it."  
  
Mei-Lin made a face. "Why would I care about what she would appreciate? She's just been a pain in my side for over 8 years. Even after Syaoran and I went back to China, she was the only person he ever talked about and was so in love with her, he couldn't even get enough courage to visit her! And now, by chance, fate has intervened and brought them together in the same university! How unfair is that?"  
  
Eriol shoved her feet out of the way and sat next to her. "Unfair to you, yes. But you're not in love with him."  
  
"What are you talking about." She crossed her arms and pouted, looking over to the corner. "Of course I am!"  
  
"No, you're not." Eriol smiled. "I can tell. Remember, I thought I was in love with Sakura, but I'm with Tomoyo because I love her."   
  
"What do you know what love is anyway?" she barked at him.  
  
"It's not like I can define it." he rolled his eyes and stood up to leave. "Do what you want." he left Mei-Lin in a fury.  
  
She watched him leave, silently shutting the door. She huffed. "What do you know, anyway?" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Who was that?" Syaoran came out from his room, holding the baby. He stroked it's fine and thin hair back. Miko giggled happily.   
  
Mei-Lin hesitated. "Oh... no one of importance." she looked at the child. Surprisingly enough, it looked like what Sakura and Syaoran's baby would look if it were real. Dark brown hair, green eyes, narrow like Syaoran's, visage like Sakura's. Miko was the perfect mix.  
  
She swallowed. "Syaoran, I have a question."  
  
"Shoot." he sat down next to her on the couch. Miko curled into his lap.   
  
"If... I did something that would bring you closer to Sakura, would it make you happy?"  
  
Syaoran widened his eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Exactly what I said." she stroked Miko's thin hair. "Tell the truth."  
  
He kissed the top of Miko's head. "Yeah, it would."  
  
Mei-Lin made her face unreadable for a moment. "Then I'll do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
She smiled. "I just need to talk to... someone unimportant.... give me half an hour."  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
  
  
A half an hour later... 6:00p.m.  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, who was packing her bags to head off to Eriol's.  
  
"Are you joking?" Tomoyo grinned. "I finally have an excuse to go over there and stay there for a day." she laughed. "Now that we're 'married'." she chuckled.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Sakura said, thoughtfully. "Hey, Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered. "If he asked you to marry him, would you?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment. "If Eriol asked me to marry him, like right this second or like in two years?"  
  
"Like, right this second."  
  
She tapped her finger to her chin. "I'm not sure. But I would seriously consider it."  
  
"You love him that much?"   
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo smiled. "I do, the little dork. But that's him... and I love every second when I'm with him and mourn every second without him." she grinned. "The stupid idiot."  
  
"hmm.." Kero murmured, sitting on the bed. "A gaki..."  
  
Sakura felt something tug at her heartstrings. She smiled, "I'm glad you love him so much." she followed Tomoyo, who was carrying her bags, to the door.   
  
Tomoyo got there first and pulled it open...  
  
...to Syaoran, who was about to knock.   
  
"Oh, wow!" Tomoyo grinned, guiltily, one hand behind her head. "I had no idea you were coming, Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura glared at her. "Don't quit your day job."  
  
Tomoyo put her hand down. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"No, you're just a bad actor." Sakura sighed. Syaoran looked so cute though, completely clueless and with a baby in his arms, who clutched his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran said. "Am I not suppose to be here?"  
  
Tomoyo stamped on her foot to let Sakura know that she was staring. "No, you're suppose to be here." Sakura said. "I guess it only makes sense."  
  
"Now, ya see!" Tomoyo smiled. "It works. I'm going to Eriol's, and you will be here.... alone... with Sakura!"  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Run..."  
  
"eep!" Tomoyo bolted out the door. When Sakura was about to chase after her, Syaoran grabbed her middle and promptly carried a raving Sakura back into the apartment, closing the door with his foot. He then placed her, Miko and all of their baggage on the couch while he locked it.  
  
He crossed his arms and leaned on the door. "So..."  
  
"So... what?" she replied.   
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure." he glanced at the kitchen. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No, but..." she watched Syaoran enter the kitchen. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Sy!!" Miko giggled. She liked this game.   
  
Sakura carried the baby and walked to the kitchen. "You don't have to make dinner."  
  
He looked at her over his shoulder. "Are you gonna help?" he bent over and looked into the fridge.  
  
Sakura swallowed and closed her eyes as Syaoran was giving her a rather nice shot of ... himself. "Fine, I'll help." she jiggled the baby. "But what am I suppose to do with her?"  
  
Syaoran stood up. He motioned for her to follow him. They walked to the living room.  
  
"Okay, get a blanket, preferably a comforter." he took the baby from her. "I'll do the rest."  
  
The rest, as it seemed was popping in a tape of Barney and placing a happy baby on the comforter with lots of toys and trinkets, like her teddy bear blanket.   
  
"Banky!" she squealed, as Syaoran handed it to her. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the paternal part of Syaoran that she never saw before. Except for when he was feeling over-protective of her, but that didn't really count.  
  
He slowly turned around, so that he caught her looking at him. She looked away quickly.  
  
"Come on, let's make dinner." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.   
  
"What exactly are we making?" she asked, sliding her hand out of his.   
  
"For us, on this cold, December night," he said, taking out five tomatoes, three carrots, and two potatoes, "Vegetable soup, and..." he stuck his head back into the refrigerator, "Garlic bread. Hot apple juice for Miko over there."  
  
Barney started singing "Do Your Ears Hang Low." Miko was singing along as best she could.   
  
They began to boil the water. Syaoran handed Sakura a carrot and a knife. (I'm not sure if that's a good mix (8~o)   
  
While Syaoran was chopping vegetables a mile a minute, Sakura slowly contemplated what the night would hold. The surprise of Syaoran being her husband was enough, but this was nothing compared to having a baby... though it wasn't legally theirs. Of course, her thinking made her chop much slower than she had intended. Syaoran was done with all the vegetables by the time Sakura had made it 1/4 of the way through her carrot.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran startled her out of her thoughts.   
  
She looked up at him. For a moment, she was surprised that he was there. "Yes?"  
  
"I...uh," Syaoran forced himself not to fall into her emerald eyes. "You're cutting too slowly."  
  
"What?"  
  
He smirked. "Let me help you." he stood behind her and took the hand holding the knife into his own. He eclipsed her other hand into his as well, holding on to the knife and began chopping the carrot up into thin strips, then into chunks.   
  
Sakura's hands trembled within his grasp and unfortunately for her, he noticed. Everytime he tried to steady them by holding on tighter, she would shake a little more. Her heart trembled and beat wildly, especially when he placed the knife on the table and made her hands scoop up the carrot chips, though his hands were around hers. They dropped them into the water.  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."   
  
They both turned to the side to see a fuzzy, golden guardian flying in the air.  
  
"Ah, the stuffed animal." Syaoran said, glaring at him. He was stealing his Sakura-time.  
  
"Ah, the gaki." Kero countered. "Who just happens to be snuggling with the card mistress."  
  
Sakura blushed and slinked out of Syaoran's arms. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling a lot colder than before.   
  
Kero squealed, "FOOD!"   
  
"Yes, food." Syaoran growled. He was having a good time holding Sakura, but noooooo, his Sakura-time had to be stolen from him.... by a stuffed animal. He grabbed a couple of rolls and buttered them, then added garlic power. 'It isn't fair.' He turned to Sakura, who was laughing away with Miko and Kero on the floor. 'Barney isn't all that funny. ' he sighed and threw the bread into the oven.  
  
*~(*~*~*)~*  
  
8:00p.m.  
  
Dinner was an interesting event. Syaoran had almost forgotten what it was like to eat with a baby at the table. Almost, he didn't forget completely. Miko was just the perfect little angelic 1-year-old when she was watching Barney. But when she was eating, spills and messes occurred. Let's just say that when Miko tried the soup, the bowl didn't exactly end up in her mouth, but more like Syaoran.   
  
Miko." Syaoran said. They were bathing her in the tub.   
  
"yesh?"  
  
Syaoran pointed to Sakura. "This is Sakura. Can you say that?"  
  
"Sa."  
  
"No, no, Sakura."  
  
"Sa!" she gurgled. "Sa Sa SA!" she yelled. "Sa sa sa....." she started making a song out of the syllable 'Sa'. (my cousin did that to me once, only it was Ri. I don't even have a Ri in my name.)  
  
"I think my name is Sa to her." Sakura said, pouring Johnson and Johnson's baby shampoo into her hair. She giggled at Sakura's fingertips.  
  
"You're tickling her." Syaoran smiled. Sakura looked back and grinned.  
  
(insert Jaws music.)  
  
Bum bum...  
  
A fin swims around the baby.  
  
Bum bum...  
  
It comes closer.  
  
Bum bum bum bum...  
  
It swims to the baby's stomach.  
  
Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum...  
  
It attacks....  
  
"ga!!!" Miko laughed as Kero with a fin strapped onto his back and little goggles tickled her silly.  
  
Kero sat on the edge of the tub. "She looks so cute." Kero mused. "She even looks like she could be you're kid."  
  
The two 18-year olds exchanged glances. Sakura bit her lip.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Sakura would make a great mother."  
  
"SA!"   
  
"It looks like she agrees." Syaoran said, smiling.   
  
Sakura thought for a moment. "A mother, huh?" she stroked Miko's chubby cheek. "I think she's ready to come out of the tub."  
  
Syaoran brought out the towel and Sakura stood her up so Syaoran could scoop her into his arms. She squirmed in his arms for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sy."  
  
"Yeah, shhh..." he said, whispering. Sakura followed them into the living room, where most of the baby things still were kept. They oiled her, powdered her, and diapered her until she smelled as fresh as a... baby's bottom!   
  
Kero flew in and curled onto his little bed on the Sakura's dresser in her room. Swimming made him tired.   
  
"That's so cute!" Sakura said, referring to the little nightgown he pulled out for her.   
  
He put on the nightgown and handed her to Sakura. "Here."  
  
Sakura took her, not knowing exactly what to do and hoping that her maternal instincts were gonna kick in.   
  
They did.   
  
She placed the baby's head in her hand, balancing her on her arm, the other arm holding up her back. She slowly rocked her back and forth.   
  
"See," Syaoran placed his arms around her middle. "I knew that you would be a great mother."  
  
She smiled. "Maybe." She walked out of his arms and sat on the couch. He followed suit, putting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.  
  
Sakura didn't flinch away. Instead, she picked up the remote and turned on the television then the VCR. "Tomoyo was watching something earlier, I never got to ask her what."  
  
She pushed play...  
  
The tape that Tomoyo was watching was of the night when they went out to go eat. Of course, the tape showed none of that, just the part when Sakura and Syaoran were talking. ... and the parts where they were doing more than talking.   
  
Syaoran looked down, as if he was ashamed of what he had done. Sakura didn't know what to say. It had been a majority non-S&S day, except for that incident in the hallway... and what happened in the kitchen. But other than that, it had been S&S free.  
  
and now... Now kinda counts.   
  
So Sakura didn't say anything.  
  
But what she did... that was different.  
  
Slowly, hesitantly, she placed a hand on Syaoran's cheek. He jumped, startled at the soft, feather-like hand that was on his face.   
  
"Sakura?" he whispered.  
  
"I... I just have to talk to one person, okay?" she said, staring into his eyes. "Just one.." she kissed his cheek. "Okay?"  
  
"...okay." he whispered, then kissed her forhead. "I trust you know what you're doing."  
  
She smiled and turned off the television. All was silent.  
  
Saturday, December 22  
  
8:30- day jumped  
  
Sakura woke up first. She had somehow fallen asleep with the baby on top of Syaoran. She blinked. "Hoee...." she mumbled.  
  
Syaoran woke up and blinked at the sunlight invading the apartment. Then he blinked as Sakura. "...Good morning."  
  
She stared at him with sleepy eyes. "One word, just one word about this and I'll hurt you."  
  
"Fair enough." he let her roll off of him then handed her the baby. Miko clung to Sakura faster than saran wrap because of the loss of heat and warmth. "I'm making breakfast."  
  
"What's for breakfast?" she rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Omlettes." he muttered. "And pancakes,"   
  
"Pancakes?" she smiled as Miko's eyes opened.  
  
"Yes, pancakes." he said, looking up and watching Sakura. The light was coming through the blinds, framing her and Miko. She looked almost angelical. Syaoran got up and held her in his arms, rocking her as she rocked Miko.   
  
Sakura looked up...  
  
... and Syaoran looked down.  
  
And they kissed. It was a simple as that.   
  
End Story Mode  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Tomoyo: Life is just a movie through a polkadotted T.V. set and the director is you. I think Sakura's just figured that out. But perhaps she just needed to turn on the television.  
  
Sakura: All I need to do is talk to him. Everything will fall into place when I talk to the one person who can tell me the truth.  
  
My father.  
  
End POV Sequence  
  
A/N: Wasn't that just the cutest thing you ever did see? but there are a lot of secrets hidden in that chapter, especially Miko. Oops, did I just drop a hint? Anyway, the next couple of chapters (or chapter, I dunno) will end the first semester (there are two) here in the world known as Heavenly Hearts.  
  
Ja ne!!!! 


	15. Home Again

A/N: I know that it's been a long time and I know that this is the total opposite of right now, you know. No one expects a Christmas chapter in the middle of the summer, right? But that's where we are in the story and as long as I update it, there shouldn't be any complaints, right? This is what happened if you forgot: Sakura and Syaoran had to take care of a baby named Miko. When they were just about to go to sleep, they found the tape that Tomoyo made with them kissing a month ago at dinner. The next morning, they kissed.  
  
Chapter 15: Home Again  
  
Start POV Sequence:  
  
Sakura: I never expected anything to happen that way. I mean, when it did I was head over heels, complete 180. I felt so dizzy and happy. In all honesty, I almost dropped the baby. I felt lightheaded and woozy. I felt sick and bubbly. I wanted more...  
It ended too quickly.  
  
Syaoran: I felt so amazed at how little it takes to kiss someone. I have been kissed before (once by Sakura actually, when we were younger) but I had forgotten what it was like to truly feel connected to someone. For once in my life, I forgot that Sakura had problems of the heart, that I was engaged and had a psycho family or the fact that Kero was somewhere in the vicinity glaring daggers at me.  
It ended too quickly.  
  
End POV Sequence.  
  
December 21st

9:30 am

After such a sweet kiss, one would expect a nice, quiet breakfast with the person that you loved and a baby that you adored. But if you are part of the Card Captor business, then you were out of luck because you have friends such as a smart-talking stuffed animal, a reincarnation of the person who originally made your cards and your best friend, who is crazy as it is.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't mention the kiss, but Kero obviously had to bring it up because he would just be out of character if he didn't.

"So Sakura, what does this mean for you and the gaki?" Kero asked as he put three pancakes into his mouth at once.

Eriol and Tomoyo, who had decided to come over after smelling the omelets and pancakes wafting through the bottom of their door (They are college students after all), looked back and forth between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Ooh, so did something happen?" Eriol asked the pair causing both of them to turn beet red.

Sakura rocked baby Miko. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sakura you're blushing."

"Shut up."

Kero piped up. "I saw them kissing by the window soon after they woke up."

"How romantic is that?" Tomoyo sighed. "That's so cute!"

"So, what was it like?" Eriol egged on. "Was it anything that you expected?"

Tomoyo playfully hit him. "Eriol, you shouldn't ask questions like that... especially when you know they kissed each other before."

"Yeah, but that was like a month ago and I forgot to ask. Now it was an hour ago and I want to know the details."

Syaoran kept his head down, blushing furiously. Sakura looked up and blushed just as hard.

"Hey." Syaoran said, looking up for the first time since they got there. "We didn't ask you what happened when you two got together."

"Well that was because as soon as we realized that we liked each other, things happened. You two aren't like that and are just too cute to pass up." Tomoyo answered.

Sakura pouted. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war." Eriol nodded.

"What's the war?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Yourselves."

This remark caused Sakura to shut up and tend to the baby. She stroked her hair, which was showing the few hints of a curl to every lock.

Kero floated up to the baby and nudged her cheek with his little paw. Suddenly, he sniffed her. "She smells funny."

"Does she need to be changed?" asked Syaoran.

Kero shook his head. "That's not what I meant. She smells... different."

"How so?" Sakura sniffed the baby and didn't smell anything. "Is something wrong with her?"

The room became silent as everyone went up to Miko and sniffed her at once. The reaction was instantaneous. The idea of four big-eyed idiots plus a stuffed animal peering at her scared her and she burst into tears of fright.

"Oh, Miko." Sakura stood up and rocked her in her arms. "It is okay, no one will hurt you." She glared at Kero for instigating the crying.

Syaoran stood up as well, coming up behind Sakura to look at Miko. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a sudden fright." Sakura cooed to the baby. "Don't cry, little one." Syaoran stroked her head, causing her to relax in Sakura's arms again.

Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances and sighed.

"Someone please tell me why you and Syaoran aren't together!" Tomoyo asked, nearly ripping out her hair. "That moment was so beautiful!

'And you just broke it.' Syaoran thought, eyebrow twitching. Embarrassment suddenly flushed the pair's cheeks but they were saved from answering when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Miko's mother." Kero looked at the door then lifelessly plopped into Tomoyo's lap, pretending to be a toy. It wasn't bad if a baby saw him because infants and small children can believe in anything. They have imagination. But an actual adult would probably go crazy if they didn't understand the story behind it.

Sakura opened the door with Syaoran standing behind her again. "Hello, Ms. Mitsuki."

Ms. Mitsuki, who was a beautiful woman with long, straight black hair and blue eyes, smiled at the young adults.

"Ma!" Miko yelled out, reaching out for her mother. Ms. Mitsuki grabbed her, cooing at her child.

"Mommy missed you, Mimi!" she said. "But mommy had to go on a trip and couldn't take you!"

"Sy! Sa!"

"Yes, Syaoran and Sakura took good care of you, didn't they?" She turned to them and beamed at them. "Miko looks so happy. Normally, she hates when I go somewhere overnight, but the smile on her face told me that she had fun."

"Oh yes, she was adorable the whole night. Not one fuss." Sakura patted Miko's head again.

"We both had fun with her, right Sakura?" Syaoran looked down at Sakura with a small, hopeful half smile. Sakura flushed a bit and slowly nodded.

"Well, I should let you know that you passed." Ms. Mitsuki said, bouncing Miko in her arms.

Syaoran's brows furrowed. "Passed what?"

"Oh, you don't know? I could have sworn..." the woman with the raven black hair frowned a bit. "When I told Mr. Unmei that I was leaving on a short business trip, he told me that he was going to give one of his groups a pop quiz with Miko. He said that it had to do with the Home Economics project he just assigned. He said that he would call in the morning before I came to tell you that it was a test... funny, he must have slept in."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. The fact that they were being tested overnight with out knowing....

Miko leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek. "Bye Sy, Bye Sa, Bye Tomo, Bye Eri... Bye Key!" She waved toward the vicinity of Tomoyo and Eriol, who both facevaulted.

Ms. Mitsuki craned her neck around the two young adults and frowned. "Silly Miko, there is no Key here."

Miko pouted. "Key, Key!"

"Oh," Sakura recovered first. "She means Kero. Kero's a stuffed animal that we had her play with."

The mother smiled. "Oh, I see." She kissed them both on the cheek as well. "Well, you'll probably be seeing Miko again if you don't mind being my babysitters sometime? She's always liked you Syaoran, but I've never seen her more happy unless the two of you were together."

"Oh, well Sakura's always been a fun person to be around. I guess she brings out the better side of me."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who was trying his best not to look back or blush.

Ms. Mitsuki blinked. "Are you two a couple?"

"No, but they should be!" Tomoyo yelled from the living room. This time, both of them turned shades of red unknown to man.

"Oh, I didn't mean to embaress you but you seem so comfortable and cute together!"

This only caused them to blush harder, of course.

Ms. Mitsuki looked at her watch, which was shaped like an hourglass. Sakura turned her head to the side and still couldn't figure out how to read it.

"Trying to read the watch?" She showed it to her. Small sand grains were leaking from the top to the bottom and numbers were placed in and fell through the same way. "When a number falls, that's the hour. It's not so hard when you get the gist of it." She looked at it again. "I must be on my way. Thank you for looking after Miko!"

"She is a very interesting woman, Ms. Mitsuki." Syaoran said, trying to get rid of the red hue over the bridge of his nose.

Sakura closed the door, sweatdropping. "Was that really necessary Tomoyo- chan?"

"Yes, I must say it was." She looked at her own watch. "Well, we have to get to the airport by four in order to catch our plane at six." She grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Come, we have to get you into something nice for when you see your family again."

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "When is your plane back to China?"

Syaoran coughed. "Actually, Mei-Lin and I are coming back to Japan for the holidays."

This surprised everyone... or maybe no one. It was too predictable.

"Why do you suppose?" Tomoyo asked. She had stopped dragging Sakura to their room for clothes.

"Well I think it has something to do with the Clan business relations in Japan otherwise known as how-can-we-get-more-money." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I dunno."

Sakura smiled. "It'll be nice to have us all in Japan again for Christmas."

Syaoran knew immediately what she was thinking of and he smiled at her across the room. "It would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged glances and shrugged.  
  
December 22

2:00am  
  
Sakura looked out the window of the plane, the city lights of her hometown underneath her. She yawned. Being on a plane for eight out of the fifteen hours that they would spend in total there had resulted in everyone becoming lazy and stupid. Even Eriol, who was sitting next to Tomoyo and Mei-Lin, had given up on tricking them with small gags. Currently, they were flying through clouds, which was always exciting. Better still was the fact that once in a while a patch of green would show up in the dark world and the city lights would cover it.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked her. She was wedged in between him and the window. Every hour that she was awake, he would ask her if she was all right. That was his way of beating around the bush about their kiss yesterday morning.

"I'm fine, just a little bored." She turned her head and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo had placed herself into Eriol's lap and pulled the seatbelt around them both. Sure it might be a safety hazard, but the couple didn't seem to mind. In fact, they had fallen asleep in that position and the hosts weren't lurking around this late at night.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked him.

"They make a good couple." Syaoran looked at them enviously. The fact that they could make their relationship work was beyond him.

Sakura noticed his face "I just have one more thing to do, Syaoran."

"And then we can be together."

"If the answer is correct, then we can be." Syaoran wasn't about to ask what would happen if it wasn't correct. 'I just have to pray that it will be' he prayed. She pointed out the window at the stars and the lights.

"Isn't the world beautiful at night?"

"Yeah, it is." He tentatively put his arm around her shoulders the best that he could; the first move he made since that morning with the baby. She responded by placing her head on his shoulder.

"It's times like this when you wonder if there are really angels out there, you know?" Sakura looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I see something like this or from a cliff that looks down upon the cityscape, I try to figure out who's protecting it. Does this place have a guardian angel? Things like that. And I wonder if they know that they play a big role in the lives of others because of who they are."

He wasn't looking at her anymore, just outside of the window. She looked at his profile, watching the young man gaze outside at the flickering lights.

"I wonder where the angels could be, you know?" she asked, finally breaking her gaze from him.

"Angels could be anywhere." He raised the armrest so he could firmly put an arm around her waist.

"Like where?"

He looked down at her pointedly. "Anywhere, Sakura-chan."

She blushed and looked away. "Do they have wings?"

"Not necessarily. Some angels have found other means of flying." He whispered in her ear. "Some fly just when they are walking down the street. Others fly when they see someone smile. Some can even be spotted early in the morning on airplanes just to see their family and make them happy."

He looked down at Sakura, who had fallen fast asleep in his arms. He leaned over and brushed his lips over her forehead, holding her closer. "And there is always that one special one who never knows that she is an angel just because she fell asleep in my arms."

He looked around. The other three had fallen asleep against each other. He looked back to Sakura and smiled. Leaning over again, he brushed his lips against her mouth and was quite surprised when he got a response to his kiss. Sakura's mouth moved along his for a moment, her hands grasping for his shirt. It seemed as if the kiss from yesterday morning was too short and simple. Then, just as suddenly as it had happened it was over.

Sakura pulled away and gave him a look, but smiled. "That was a cheap trick."

"You do what you can do."

"I was asleep. I had dozed off to find you kissing me." She mocked glared.

Syaoran chuckled. "Was it that bad?"

"Terrible. I've never experienced anything more horrible in my life."

"Allow me to rectify the situation." He leaned in again to a willing Sakura then stopped, scowling. "Or not."

In Sakura's lap appeared a pissed off Kero-chan.

"You don't have the right to kiss Sakura when she's unguarded." Kero spat. "I mean, the first time she was half drunk, and then you kiss her when she has a baby in her arms and now, she was asleep! What's wrong with you?"

Syaoran felt his eyebrow twitch. "My problem is you, Kero-chan." He grabbed the guardian beast and pitched him into the overhead stowaway. Sitting back down, he wrapped his arms around Sakura again and sighed in annoyance. She had fallen asleep.  
  
9:45am  
  
Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Tomoyo's entourage and the most of the Li family all waited for the plane to land. The plane was due almost two hours ago, but due to slight turbulence, baggage claim and it being the busiest time of the year slowed everything down.

Syaoran almost fainted when he saw the big group of people all waiting together in the least patient fashion. Manoa, Mei-Lin's mother, was barking on the phone about business in China, Touya was looking royally pissed off for being at an airport so early, Syaoran's sisters minus Xiefa were parading around said pissed off Touya about how handsome he and Yukito were and Tomoyo's group of girls were waiting, looking like something out of the Matrix. The only somewhat sane people there were Fujitaka and Sanori, parents of the children who weren't suppose to be together due to political and magical reasoning and Xiefa, who looked like she was planning something evil... or maybe she was just tired.

"Look, there they are!" Xiefa pointed out. Suddenly, said group of people were rushing towards the five college freshman.

"What the hell happened?" Touya asked, glaring at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked down and sighed. "Sakura was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake her up, so I just carried her here." Indeed, Sakura, who was clad in pink and purple and looked like a baby doll Lolita thanks to Tomoyo, was sleeping peacefully on Syaoran's shoulder, her legs in his other arm. Needless to say, it wasn't only beneficial for Sakura.

"That was very thoughtful of you." Fujitaka smiled at the young Li. "Sakura obviously has very caring friends."

Yukito linked arms with Touya. "Sakura seems well cared for, don't you agree?"

Touya's eyebrow twitched. "Too well cared for, if you ask me."

"Well no body's asking, so it doesn't matter, now does it?"

"What's wrong with the young miss?" Tomoyo's entourage walked over to her as she was being held up by both Mei-Lin and Eriol.

Tomoyo laughed. "It's nothing serious. I'm just not use to being on a plane for so long. My legs don't want to move."

"Can you stand?" Mei-Lin asked. She was getting death glares from her mother, who didn't think very highly of this group.

"I think so."

Suddenly, Sakura woke up and saw Syaoran's amber eyes looking down at her. "Hoeee...."

"Sakura-chan," he whispered slowly. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Sakura laughed. "Indeed." She looked around the airport, her eyes finally resting on her family. "Tou-san! Oni-chan! Yuki-san!" she bubbled.

"Sakura, you may want to leave Syaoran's arms before he drops you." Fujitaka said kindly. Touya still had a skeptical look on his face but Yukito seemed to be keeping him calm enough.

Her face turned red again. "Right." She almost tumbled out of his arms but he caught her and slowly placed her on the floor. She hugged everyone in turn, smiling happily.

"So, what have you been up to, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked her, smiling.

She blushed harder. "Nothing too much out of the ordinary." She looked to Syaoran. "Right?"

"Right." He smiled back at her, not blushing nearly as hard.

"Eh?" Touya asked. "Like what?" S

akura sweatdropped. "Can't this be settled somewhere else, other than the airport? We seem to be blocking traffic."

Sanori walked over to the Kinomoto family and hugged her son. "It's good to see my only son again."

"It's good to see you too, mother."

"You seem so close with your friends; I would hate to part you. Why don't we invite everyone to dinner tonight so we can all catch up on what you five have been doing in college?"

"I'm fine with it." He turned to Sakura's family. "Are you?"

"Dinner?" Yukito perked up.

"You just had breakfast, Yuki." Touya deadpanned.

Fujitaka smiled at Syaoran's mother. "Dinner would be wonderful, Sanori."

"Splendid. We will be having dinner at the Athena." (Play on Wild Wisdom)

"The Athena?" Sakura asked. "That's a classy restaurant, isn't it?"

"Well, I only want to give the best for Syaoran and his friends. You especially, Sakura-chan."

"Me? Wh-" But before she could ask why her, Sanori had grouped herself back with the rest of the Li family.

"I should be going as well." Syaoran smiled. "I'll see you tonight?"

He looked around fleetingly for a moment to make sure no one was looking at him from his family, then bent over and kissed Sakura's cheek. Before she could reply, he had scampered away.

This caused at least half of Touya's face to twitch. "What was that all about?"

Fujitaka looked around and shrugged. "I seem to have gone temporarily blind for a moment. What just happened?"

"I don't know." Yukito grinned. "I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

Touya glared at Sakura, who was grinning like an idiot. "You just better be following the Commandments." He said as they walked out of the airport.  
  
End Story Mode  
  
Start POV Sequence  
  
Sakura: They way he presses his lips on mine and whispers that I'm an angel hurt my heart so much. I just wish that I had all the answers.  
  
Syaoran: I wasn't expecting her to wake up but I didn't feel the least bit sneaky kissing her in her sleep. I felt as if that was what I was supposed to do. When ever I see her, I think of her being an invitation for me to sweep her into my arms.  
  
Kero: Watch the baby and the mother. They smell like...  
  
End POV Sequence  
  
A/N: It's 8 Friggen pages long!  
  
Chapter 16 Teaser: Everyone goes to dinner with the Li family and all chaos ensues.


	16. My Heart

Chapter 16: My Heart  
  
A/N: I hope you like this.  
  
Start POV Sequence:  
  
Sakura: For most of the day, I slept away. The trip drained me physically and mentally, you know? Every so often, I would be plagued with a pleasant dream of Syaoran placing his lips upon mine. (squeal) I shriek just at the thought of it. But because I slept away the day, I never had a chance to ask my father the questions I wanted to. In fact, I was surprised to wake up Touya telling me that if I didn't get ready for our dinner date with the Li family, I would make everyone late.  
The thought of seeing Syaoran again caused my heart to flip.  
  
Mei-Lin: As soon as I got home, I got a strict talking to by my mother. I always get one of these when I come back home. Like when we came back from Japan last time, my mother growled and said that I better step it up if I want to be Syaoran's bride. But that isn't the only thing in my life now, is it?  
  
Syaoran: I took a shower, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, tripped over my chair, brushed my hair again, put on my clothes and looked myself over in the mirror at breakneck speed. It's not because we're late or anything. No, the Li's are known for not being late for anything. It was the fact that I wanted to make sure that I looked my absolute best and had enough time to fix everything. Xiefa even came in and said: "If you don't stop brushing your hair, it'll all fall out." And, well... I stopped. I wanted everything to be perfect for Sakura.  
  
Kero: There is something that irks me about the way both Miko and Ms. Mitsuki act and smell. I mean, Miko is obviously a baby but what if she was something else as well....  
  
End POV Sequence  
  
Start Story Mode.  
  
7:00pm  
"We got in just before it started to snow heavily." Sakura smiled, her white pea coat covered with snowflakes. They were also in Yukito's hair which caused it to shimmer even more than usual.  
The Kinomotos plus Yukito were walking into the restaurant. Fujisaki had gone up to request where the Li family was. They walked over to the table and were greeted by the family. Most of the family sat together. Sanori was at the table head. In the place of honor at her right was Manoa. Mei-Lin sat next to her mother. Syaoran was forced to sit next to her. Then, Tomoyo and Eriol were together. On Sanori's other side sat Fuutie, Fanren and Feimei. Sakura chose the set next to Feimei and Yukito sat next to her. Finally, Touya sat next to him and Fujisaki sat at the other end of the table.  
"Let me help you." Syaoran, being the perfect little gentleman, got up and gently took off Sakura's coat, slowly sliding it off her shoulders and down her arms.  
There were many gasps of approval for her dress.  
"Where did you get that dress, Sakura?" Yukito asked. "It's wonderful."  
Tomoyo beamed proudly. "I made it for her. I must say, it's one of my best works." She made a gesture towards Sakura with her hand. "Well, show it off. Turn around in it. Sakura blushed. Not only was the whole table including his seething brother there watching him but Sakura could feel Syaoran's eyes watching her from behind. "Is this really the time to be showing off your creations, Tomoyo- chan?" "Yes. We are here because we are going over what we did so far in college and I made that this year, so you will turn around in it." She folded her arms. "Case closed." Sakura shrugged. "Okay." She said, turning around in it. It was a strappy white dress that reached a little above the knee with a gold line that spiraled around unevenly. There were two slits about two inches on each side of the dress. The back was cut out and had gold strings that zigzagged through it. "You look lovely." Syaoran said with a smile. Actually, lovely wasn't the only word to describe her but hopefully she would get the hint. She did. She blushed again at the word love  
When she got all the way around again, she looked at her brother amidst the mumbles of satisfaction and sighed. "Touya, I'm fine."  
"Aren't you sure that you aren't a little cold, Sakura?"  
"She said she's fine, To-ya." Yukito said, playfully.  
"You look cute, I guess." Touya said, begrudgingly. The fact that his little sister was growing up into such a beautiful girl scared him especially since the gaki hadn't stopped looking at her in awe.  
Syaoran placed the coat on the back of her seat and waited for Sakura to sit down. Then, he pushed her seat in, letting his fingers linger across her skin. He smiled a little as he smelled a slight scent of strawberry and realized that it was probably from her lip-gloss.  
Sakura flushed. "Thank you, Syaoran."  
"Anytime." He went back to his own seat across from hers.  
Sanori beamed at Syaoran, approving his choice for using his manners that had been drilled into him since birth. Manoa only scowled because he hadn't looked that way to Mei-Lin when he pushed her seat in.  
"Well, everyone's here. Shall we order?" Yukito asked, because his stomach was growling yet again.  
"Indeed." Sanori brought along the menus and for a while no one said anything.  
Sakura gasped a little.  
"Oh, sorry Syaoran. I thought you were the pole under the table."  
"That's okay." He poked her under the table with his foot and smiled. She poked him back. By the time they had finished ordering, there was a full-fledged foot war under the table that no one knew about. What they did notice was Sakura and Syaoran silently giggly and smiling at each other.  
"So Sakura," Fuutie asked suddenly, sensing that Manoa was about to explode. "How are you and that boy that you were going out with... what was his name?"  
"Jusenori." Syaoran stopped the foot war and stared at her. "Well, Jusenori... he... um..."  
"Jusenori and Kawaii left the campus." Syaoran picked up for her. He looked at Mei-Lin, who had been quiet for the past twenty minutes that they were here. She caught his eye and nodded.  
"Oh," Mei-Lin nodded in agreement. "Yes, they decided to transfer to another school."  
"And long distance relationships are super hard." Tomoyo added.  
To a person who didn't know Sakura, such as Fuutie, they would believe the story to be true. But under closer inspection, Sakura hadn't said a word of it. Sanori noted this and how protective everyone was of the young Mistress of the Cards.  
"Wait, you were going out with him?" Touya asked.  
"No, not really. I mean, we went on a date once, but nothing was really official. We were just friends."  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow but said nothing of the topic.  
"Why, I thought you picked up on any boy who liked your sister, Touya." Eriol said, playfully.  
"Well... he didn't seem so much of a threat to me or her, so I didn't know." Touya answered.  
"A threat?" Yukito asked. "They were very close together at the dinner table on Parent's weekend."  
"Yeah, I know. But I just.... didn't sense anything, you know?" Touya shook his head. "The waiters are here."  
Their food was brought to their table and everyone started to munch away. Sanori cleared her throat and turned her head to Sakura. "Do you believe that there is a reason for which you never became close to him?"  
"To Jusenori-kun? Well, I mean we were just friends, you know and Touya would have pummeled him."  
Everyone laughed, including Sanori.  
"You miss understand me. Why didn't you become more than friends? Do you know?"  
She frowned for a moment, not understanding, and then it hit her like a thunderbolt. 'She knows about me and Syaoran!'  
Sakura cleared her throat. "Perhaps because..." she closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that anything she said had to be some form of the truth. "Events change and so do people. Besides, I like the 'Knight in Shining Armor' type."  
Sanori smiled wistfully. "I see."  
"Perhaps we shouldn't talk about Ju-kun and Ka-chan. When they left us was a devastating blow to our hearts, you know?" Tomoyo interjected. She caught Sakura's eye, which thanked her for the change of topic.  
"I think we should move on to something different." Eriol cleared his throat. "Unmei-san, our home economics teacher, just assigned us a project involving being married and things like that."  
"Oh, how wonderful." Manoa said. "So, how is it done?"  
"Well, it's for next semester, but we started to get ready now, to prepare for it. Tomoyo said brightly.  
Slowly, almost unnoticed to the normal eye, Sakura and Syaoran were sinking lower and lower into their seats.  
"Everyone is paired off in mock matrimony." Tomoyo continued. "He's really good at being a matchmaker, you see. He's known for it all over the school and most of the time he's right and the people fall in love and are happy forever together."  
"I see." Manoa looked somewhat menacing with the cutlery in her hands. "Mei-Lin, are you in this class?"  
"No, Momma. I chose not to take it."  
"And the rest of your friends are?" Manoa looked around the table.  
Xiefa raised an eyebrow. "So let me guess. The four of you were paired off, right?"  
Sakura had sunk to the point where her eyes were level with the edge of the table. Syaoran was halfway to the floor.  
"Right." Eriol said, smirking.  
Touya looked at his sister and the gaki, brows furrowed. "So, are you and Tomoyo-chan a couple in this project?"  
"Oh, not just in this project." Eriol said, grasping Tomoyo's hand on the table. "We are a couple in life as well."  
"How wonderful." Fujisaki said, beaming at the two of them. "I didn't know. You two make an adorable couple."  
"They truly do." Sanori added.  
Others nodded at their approval. Tomoyo blushed, firmly holding her boyfriend's hand.  
"Wait, has everyone forgotten?" Touya asked.  
Yukito looked over at his lover. "Not now, Touya..."  
"This means," Sanori said slowly, "That Sakura and Syaoran are partners in this project of marriage, am I correct?"  
....  
And there was silence....  
And more silence...  
And if it couldn't get anymore silent around the table, it did....  
What happened next was expected. Total chaos...  
"WHAT!" Touya yelled.  
Manoa screeched from the other side of the table. "This is an outrage!"  
"Mother, please calm down." Mei-Lin whispered, sipping her drink.  
"I will not-"  
"Yes, you will." Sanori said, squaring her jaw. "Because this is supposed to be a happy event and I refuse for anyone to lose their temper over something as silly as a school project." She cleared her throat. "Do I make myself clear to everyone?"  
Xiefa chuckled as she watched her brother peek his eyes over the table. "I believe Syaoran agrees, mother."  
"Thank you, Xiefa." Sanori said. She smiled at her guest again. "Now, have there been any scuffles the past half year, children? Anything that we should know about?"  
Manoa looked around the table menacingly. Everyone else looked around at each other, none finding a problem that their parents should know about.  
"Oh Sakura," Fujisaki looked to his daughter. "Since Kawaii is not part of the school anymore, who are you rooming with?"  
"Ah..." she blinked for a moment. "Tomoyo-chan is my roommate currently."  
"When you say currently, you sound as if you are going to move," Yukito chuckled. "Or as if someone is going to move in. But that isn't likely now is it?" He laughed. However, there were those at the table who were not laughing with him, such as Touya and Manoa.  
Tomoyo nudged her tomodachi. "Well, the living constraints make it hard for us to work on the project. I may be moving into Eriol's room for the remainder of the year."  
"Well if you are going to move in with Eriol, why doesn't Sakura live with Syaoran?"  
'And the silence makes it's comeback...' Syaoran thought bitterly.  
"That," Manoa said as calmly as she could. "would be absurd."  
"Not so much so if their school work calls for it." Sanori said with the same dangerous serenity Manoa had just used.  
Meanwhile, Fuutie, Fanren and Feimei (sound like different candies of the same company, don't they?) were cooing over the fact that the Card Mistress and a Li were living together again.  
"I wonder if they will be a couple..." Fuutie asked her sisters.  
Fanren sighed. "Perhaps the most adorable couple there is!"  
"She is so pretty and he is so handsome." Feimei pondered for a moment. "They could have beautiful babies together!"  
At once, everyone spit their drinks except for Tomoyo and Eriol.  
"Children together...." Mei-Lin blinked at the idea. For the longest time, she had been in a complete daze, thinking about what everyone was saying. "Didn't Syaoran and Sakura have a child?"  
"WHAT!" Touya stood up so fast his chair fell over.  
"Touya!" Yukito sweatdropped. "You're going to get us in trouble!" He turned around and assured the people near them that Touya forgot to take his happy purple pills.  
"I don't care, Sakura's having babies!" he cursed. "I thought you listened to the Ten Commandments of Touya!"  
"You actually wrote out Ten Commandments for Sakura-chan to follow?" Yukito asked, ludicrously.  
"How melodramatic and soap operatic!" Xiefa exclaimed. "So, where is the bundle of joy?"  
"Sakura, if you were pregnant, you should have told me." Fujisaki said, calmly. "I would have liked to have met my new grandchild."  
"Likewise, Syaoran." Sanori nodded. "I am very hurt that you wouldn't share this wonderful news with me."  
"Do you hear yourselves?" Manoa yelled. "The Li family will be shamed forever!"  
"It wasn't like that!" Sakura finally spoke up considering the fact that Syaoran had facevaulted so fast, he may have actually hurt himself. "We were baby-sitting!"  
"Oh!" Sanori actually laughed. It reminded Sakura of wind chimes. "How silly of me!"  
Yukito picked up the fallen chair and pulled Touya down into it. He took his hand, trying to calm him down.  
Syaoran appeared from the floor, breathing heavily. "It seems as if we dodged the bullet."  
Sakura sighed, nodding her head. "For now, at least."  
"So, whose baby?" Touya asked.  
"It was a teacher's, Ms. Mitsuki. She was going out of town and Mr. Unmei played a bit of a practical joke/pop quiz on us." Syaoran explained.  
"So, you took care of a baby overnight with the two of you alone in an apartment on your college campus?"  
'Hearing it said that way make it seem so scandalous.' Sakura thought. 'It's not as if we did anything.' Her thoughts brought her to early yesterday morning and the plane ride to Japan. She blushed. 'So maybe it wasn't as innocent as I first made it, but still.  
All eyes were on Syaoran and Sakura with her reddening face.  
"Admit it, Syaoran." Feimei said. "You did something, didn't you?"  
"Everyone does something, Feimei." Was his only reply.  
"Well," Sanori said, digging into the third course that was being brought to them. "This sure is interesting."  
"Nothing happened. Syaoran and I have lived together before this on campus and nothing happened then either!"  
"Ah," Fanren said, gleefully. "But you both were living with Mei-Lin then. Now you guys were free to do what you wanted without getting caught, now weren't you?"  
Syaoran sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hands. "It was nothing like that."  
"Even so," Fujisaki interjected. "Love is a very beautiful thing."  
"What are you saying, Tou-san?" Touya asked his father.  
"Well everyone should fall in love, right? No matter what happens, our hearts always yearn to be in love and that is true bliss." He looked at Touya with his eyebrow raised. "Even our darling little Sakura has the right to fall in love too."  
"Wait, but you've got it all wrong!" Syaoran yelled. "It was nothing like that."  
Tomoyo looked to Sakura, who had her hand on her mouth. "Sakura, are you okay?"  
She nodded. "I just need some fresh air, that's all." She smiled. "I'll just be around the corner if anyone needs me."  
"Look, we scared her off." Feimei said, pouting her lips towards her sisters.  
"And she was so cute!" Fuutie added.  
Sakura put on her jacket and smiled, walking out the door to think.  
All eyes turned to Syaoran.  
"What?" he frowned.  
"Go and follow her!" Xiefa glared at him. "What kind of caring friend are you?"  
"I agree!" Tomoyo added. "You should chase after her."  
Syaoran looked to Sanori. "Mother-"  
"Do as you will, Syaoran."  
He stared at her for a moment and nodded, taking his jacket and following Sakura out the door.  
  
Sakura kicked the snow with the edge of her foot, tears streaming down her eyes. If she had thought for one moment that the majority of her questions would be answered in such a wacky setting, then she had obviously thought wrong.  
"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran called, running up to her. She brushed the tears off of her face, trying to conceal her crying.  
"Hello." She smiled. "I just need to get out of there."  
"I know what you mean."  
They began walking together in silence for a moment.  
"I didn't know so much of our lives could be spilt out into such a short period of time."  
"And Tomoyo-chan just kept instigating it." Sakura wasn't mad. On the contrary, she seemed pleased with her best friend.  
"I've never been so embarrassed in all of my life." Syaoran laughed and Sakura joined him. It was better to laugh at yourselves than hold grudges against those who brought everything out into the open.  
Syaoran looked over to Sakura, who now had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"  
"I-"She was going to say that she had laughed herself to tears but she couldn't bring herself to lie to Syaoran. "No... well..."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he pointed to a bench that looked half frozen over from the cold, but Sakura would take anything. They sat down and Syaoran put an arm around her.  
"I was thinking about what my dad said just before I left. He said that everyone deserved to love someone, you know, including me."  
"But why would that make you so unhappy?"  
"I'm not sure," she touched her chest. "I just think I need to talk to him some more but my heart says that I-"  
"That you... should what?"  
She tilted her head up to his. "That I should be with you."  
"Sakura." He said, simply. No suffix of –chan or –san after it.  
She pointed upwards and smiled. "Look Syaoran, it's snowing." She stood up, taking his hand in hers. "I love it when it snows."  
A snowflake fell on her nose. He bent over and kissed it off, his eyelashes tickling her face. She giggled and spun around in a circle until he grabbed her waist.  
"Syaoran, I-"He leaned down to kiss her, the smell of strawberry dizzying his senses. Suddenly, he stopped. Someone or some people were whispering near them.  
"Come on and kiss her already..." Tomoyo cursed.  
"I didn't think that they were this serious." Fuutie added.  
"You'd better believe it. Aren't they cute?" Xiefa told her sister.  
"All of you, shut up or else we'll get busted."  
Syaoran put his finger to his lips and pointed behind them. Sakura nodded and they both looked down behind the bench. All of their friends and siblings, minus Mei-Lin, Touya and Yukito, were hidden behind the bench that they had just sat in moments ago.  
"What are you doing, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, exasperatedly.  
"Eavesdropping, what else?" she smiled as she pulled out her camera again. "We've been watching you two since you sat down."  
"We were told to find you guys and make sure that you were okay." Xiefa explained. "Then these boneheads found out that we could spy on you as well."  
"Mom's gonna have a fit." Fanren added.  
"Not really, more like Manoa." Feimei corrected. "She's gonna be in a right state if she finds this video."  
"Which Tomoyo-chan will burn, right?" Syaoran decided.  
"Not on your life." She answered. They all stood up and brushed themselves off.  
Sakura sighed. 'I have the nosiest friends in the world.'  
They all traipsed back to the restaurant and sat back in their respectable seats. Mei-Lin watched Syaoran's face, which held a secret smile. That same attribute went to Sakura.  
"Hn, what are you smiling about, kaijuu?"  
"Oi! I'm not a monster, Touya!"  
"Well, what are you smiling about?"  
Sakura blushed a bit, but managed to control it. "Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
End Story Mode  
  
Start POV Sequence (ooh, I feel like Melfina! All systems: GREEN!)  
  
Mei-Lin: Sakura and Syaoran have always been close but this closeness has gone to far. In the name of the Li clan and my mother, this will be corrected.  
  
Tomoyo: Ah, they were so cute. I can't believe that I was able to witness such an adorable feat.  
  
Eriol: I'm sensing something.... different. Something is happening to the magic in the world, is it not?  
  
Syaoran: She's passionate and adorable. Her smile brightens everyone's day. Her kisses are amazingly cute. I just want this moment to last forever.  
  
Sakura: Syaoran almost kissed me again. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't hoping it wouldn't happen.  
  
End POV Sequence.  
  
A/N: It's Christmas time and everyone has been invited to the Li mansion for the six days between Christmas and New Year's Day. It's a surprise that leads to the climax of semester one of Heavenly Hearts! 


End file.
